


6 Minutes of Celebration

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-10
Updated: 2008-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 45,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: First series in a trilogy. Explores canon if Josh and Donna were in a relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: This is the first series in a triology. Following this are: 6 Minutes of Celebration Part Deux and 6 Minutes of Celebration Part Trois. Yes, I know. Sometimes I just suck at titles.  


* * *

Donna sat on her couch in the same position she was half an hour ago, and still clutching her cordless phone. It was 11:30 at night. Carol had just called her to tell her that Simon Donovan had been shot and killed in New York City. He’d unknowingly walked into an armed robbery. She didn’t know Simon well. He was assigned to CJ after CJ started receiving death threats. Carol had told her that CJ had started acting strange recently. She thought that CJ was starting to develop some feelings for Simon. Donna decided she’d seek CJ out when they got back from New York. Right now, CJ needed to absorb the news by herself. CJ was in New York with the President, she had friends around her right now. Toby and Sam were there. 

Donna couldn’t get in touch with the senior staffer she was worried about. When Donna hung up with Carol, she immediately called Josh’s cell phone. Not only was there no answer, but his voice mail didn’t come on either. He was supposed to see Amy Gardner tonight. The thought of Josh being with Amy when he’d gotten news like this made Donna want to vomit. Amy would have absolutely no idea how to handle this with Josh. She didn’t know what to look for. She would assume that his quietness might just be him being upset for his friend’s loss, which he would be. But Amy didn’t know about the visions he had in his head when heard about someone being killed by a gun, especially someone he knew. She didn’t know about the nightmares it would spawn; she didn’t know the danger he’d be in of losing himself to himself. Chalk another one up for the white supremacists; they gave him a gift that day that kept on giving. 

There was a quiet knock on her door and Donna smiled. He’d obviously used his key to get in the building from the outside, but didn’t want to just walk into her apartment if she was still up. And given the volume of the knock, she was certain that she wasn’t entirely sure that he should be knocking on her door at this time of night. Donna rose off the couch and moved toward the door, still smiling to herself. He didn’t want to be with Amy at a time like this for him; he wanted to be with her. 

She opened the door and he was standing there leaning against the wall across from her door with his head down. He had changed after work. He was in jeans and a brown Harvard t-shirt. So, he’d gone home at some point. Had he seen Amy at all tonight? He looked up at the sound of the door opening and his eyes locked with hers. Donna could see the emotion in them. He didn’t look like he was having another episode, but he was visibly freaked out by what had happened. She took a step back to open the door more, silently inviting him in. He was no sooner over the threshold before she wrapped her arms around his neck. He buried his face in her shoulder, and they stood like that for a few minutes. Finally, Donna pulled away and looked at him again. She rubbed her hands up and down his arms and kissed his forehead. 

“Coffee?” she asked. 

“Beer.” he replied. 

“Kay.” she said quietly. She pushed the door shut and walked into the kitchen. Okay, okay. She knew that alcohol was probably not a good idea in his present state of mind, but she’d make sure he didn’t have too much. He did have a sensitive system, after all. She was sure that he just wanted to calm his nerves. Plus, coffee would keep him up all night. At least if he’d had some alcohol in him, he might get tired and actually sleep. It was a Friday night, the President was in New York City until tomorrow with most of the senior staff. They had nothing to rush in for. She pulled out two beers, popped the tops off, and returned to her living room. 

Josh had moved to the couch, he had his head resting on the back with his eyes closed. Donna put the two beers down on the coffee table, and sat down sideways next to him on the couch. Her knee resting on his thigh. She reached up and started stroking his hair and he sighed. 

“So, you’re having quite a day.” she said softly. She saw the edges of his mouth curl up slightly and she smiled. He was still with her; he was okay. 

“Where were you when they called?” she asked. 

“Amy’s.” he answered. “They called her apartment.” Ouch, thought Donna, not what she wanted to hear. “We were fighting.” 

“I could probably hanker a guess as to about what.” Donna said. 

“Well, she’s unemployed tonight because of me.” he said softly. 

“No.” Donna said. “She’s unemployed tonight because of herself. She tried to play hardball with the White House on the Welfare bill and it bit her in the ass. Not to mention, she took advantage of you and your job to get what she wanted. She’ll be lucky if I don’t scratch her eyes out because of it.” 

Josh turned his head towards her and opened up his eyes. He smiled when he saw that she was serious. 

“Why didn’t you pick up your cell?” Donna asked. 

“She threw it in the stew last night and cooked it.” Josh answered. “I didn’t have time to get a new one today.” 

“She threw your phone in the stew?” Donna asked incredulously. 

“Then cut the cord for her house line.” Josh finished. 

“So, she took advantage of your personal relationship with her for her own professional benefit, and then prevented you from doing your job?” 

“Donna.” Josh said slowly. 

“Joshua, dump her.” Donna demanded. Josh’s brows shot up by her vehemence and Donna took note. “No, no, no. She doesn’t get to do that to you. She doesn’t get to treat you that way. You deserve far better than her. Dump her, I mean it. She’s a man-eating pirana. And she’s horrible for you. I haven’t said anything about her up until now, but she also hasn’t done anything like this before either. Cut her loose.” 

“I think I just did.” 

“You think you did?” 

“Well, after I got off the phone with Sam about Simon before, I told her I was leaving. She didn’t want me to. She wanted me to stay with her. She told me that she wanted to be there for me right now, and I told her she had no idea how to handle me right now, and so she accused me of leaving there to come here.” 

“To which you said?” Donna prompted. 

“I told her of course I was coming here, you’re my best friend.” 

“Ouch.” said Donna. “That had to sting a bit.” 

“I really wanted to like her.” he sighed. 

“I know you did.” 

“She made it really hard. She’s always felt threatened by you” 

“By me?” Donna asked surprised. “Why would she feel threatened by me?” 

“I was never really hers.” Josh admitted. Donna reached out and pulled him to her again. 

Hours later, Saturday morning, Josh woke up tangled up on the couch with Donna. They must have fallen asleep last night. He was glad that she had a deep couch, and they actually had some room on the couch, but she was practically laying right on top of him. Her head was resting on his shoulder and her right arm and right leg were draped across him. He had woken up with his hand tangled in her hair and his cheek resting against her forehead. It felt nice, too nice. It felt exactly right. 

No, no, no, no, no. He wasn’t going down this road again. He wasn’t going to start thinking like this again. Everyone wondered what he was doing with Amy. This was why he was with her. Because he couldn’t have Donna. Donna had his heart. Amy...well, Amy was sex. She wanted to be a power couple, she’d called him a power dater, so he tried it with her and didn’t like it. She challenged him when she called him hit and run, and he rose to the challenge, but was quickly disappointed. No matter what he tried, they couldn’t make it work. She was so pissed off when he told her where he was going last night. And Donna...Donna was so pissed off at the way Amy had treated him. That felt nice. He didn’t like seeing Donna get that mad, especially since it didn’t happen very often, but she couldn’t help it. They protected each other. And Donna’s fur was easily mussed when Amy was involved. She never said anything before last night about her dislike of Amy, but he could tell. Donna felt so right in his arms. It felt so right waking up with her. 

“Hey,” he said quietly nudging her. 

“Mmm?” Damn, why’d she have to sound so damn sexy when she made that noise. And shit! Now, she’s snuggling in closer. 

“Donnatella?” he tried again. 

“What Josh? I’m trying to sleep here.” she demanded a little louder than he expected. 

“Uh..” Josh replied a little stunned. 

“Well said with your 760 verbal.” Donna mocked. “You woke me up for that?” 

“We have to get up. We can’t stay this way.” he said. 

“Why the hell not?” she demanded. 

“Well, because you’re laying all over me.” he said. Wow, he was expecting the exact opposite response from her here. He expected her to freak out, and in her classic Donna way, did the exact opposite. 

“Well, I’m comfortable here.” she stated matter of factly. “You’re not?” 

“I am very comfortable here.” he confessed. “But it’s not right, so we have to get up now.” 

“Why isn’t it right?” 

Shit, Josh thought. She’s not going to let this go. “Because you work for me and we can’t do things like this.” 

“We’re fully clothed.” Donna reminded. Unfortunately, Josh thought in response. “We didn’t do anything wrong. I thought I was your best friend.” 

“You are.” he defended. 

“So why is this so bad between best friends?” she countered. She hadn’t moved from her spot. In fact, Josh noted, twice now, she curled in closer and rubbed her head against his shoulder. And now, she was stroking his side. Somebody had to be the thinker here, and it appeared that it wasn’t going to be her at the moment. 

“There’s a fine line between boss/assistant and best friends.” Josh reminded. There was no way she was going to buy that. 

“Bull shit.” she said lifting her head and looking into his eyes. Josh looked into her eyes and saw fire him them. Shit, she was really pissed off right now. He thought she was pissed off last night, but she didn’t have this look in her eyes then. But for some reason, he didn’t think it was actually directed at him. “You came over here last night needing your friend, and I was here for you. Truth be told, I was waiting up for you. So now, we wake up, fully dressed laying together. I never in my life woke up feeling more secure and more happy laying next to a man. Don’t you dare get all freaked out about it now. I love waking up with you. I want to do it again. Maybe without so much clothes on next time.” Josh’s eyes widened at that last statement. 

“Holy shit, Donna. I’m so turned on right now.” 

“See.” she said. “You feel the same way I do. I see no problem here.” 

“Our jobs are the problem here.” Josh reminded. 

“Fine. I’ll quit mine.” Donna qualified. 

“What!?” Josh shouted now sitting up, forcing her now to sit up facing him. 

“I’ll quit my job then.” Donna said. She’d never even thought of that before. But, of course, the answer to their problem was so easy. “I don’t particularly want to because that means not seeing you every single day for as long as we do, but if working for you means I have to pick the professional over the personal, then so be it. I’ll transfer out of operations.” 

“I don’t want to go to work every day and not have you there.” Josh said quietly. He couldn’t believe she was even talking like this. Work with someone else? How could she even say something like that out loud? 

“Then we’ll go to Leo. Maybe I won’t have to transfer, but I will if I have to. I mean, Josh, I’d rather have my best friend than my boss. And if I’m still in the building, it won’t be bad.” 

“Donna...” Josh sighed. 

“Oh, need more convincing?” Donna asked. “Fine.” Without warning, she dipped her head and kissed him. Josh was stunned, but recovered immediately, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. The deeper the kiss got, the more he lost himself in her. All those years he’d wondered what it would be like to kiss her, and now that it was happening, it had exceeded all of his dreams. He felt the kiss in his toes. He had wondered what she felt like, and what she would taste like, and now he was finding out. He brought his fingers up to her face for a bit, then threaded them through her hair. She was right. This was a thousand times better than being her boss. 

“Now, lay back down, so I can go back to sleep. We have to get up in a little while to go buy you a new cell phone.” Said Donna when she finally pulled away from him, leaving him speechless and staring at her. 

Josh sighed with a smile and laid back down as Donna snuggled down more and he planted a soft kiss on the top of her head. He didn’t want to go back to sleep, he wanted to do more of that. He wanted to kiss more of her and taste more of her. That kiss had held more wonder and promise than any other first kiss he’d ever had. But, there was no use arguing with her now. Plus, admittedly, he liked her determination. Leo was probably going to take their heads off tomorrow, but at least there would be no plans of subterfuge and sneaking around. Reelection was coming up, so the last thing they needed was any more unneeded bad press, although, he couldn’t really imagine why anyone would care who either one of them dated. They were supposed to be private citizens after all. But he was good at his job, and at times like this, it was an unfortunate thing that he was because the enemies he’d made over the years would be waiting for something like this. They’ll question her character, how she got her job. Well, they were welcome to try, he’d be waiting. 

So, so far, Donna had hired herself as his assistant, moved herself into the role of devoted best friend, albeit with complete encouragement and cooperation from him, and was now, once again, taking control of his life and announcing that it was time they move to yet another level. When both Mandy and Amy did that, he freaked out and immediately turned in the opposite direction and ran as fast as he could, both times, it should be noted, directly to Donna. But when Donna announces major changes in his life, he’s first reaction is, okay, that’s the way it’ll be now, and tomorrow I’ll go stick my head in the lion’s mouth and hope he doesn’t take it clear off my shoulders.


	2. 6 Minutes of Celebration

Josh felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket and dug it out. It was a good thing that Donna had trained him all those years ago on the campaign to switch it from ring to vibrate when he went to a bar, there was no way he would have heard it ringing in the Hawk and Dove that night. He actually been able to keep his plans with Mike Casper, Chris Wick and Matt Skinner that night. It was rare that the old college friends got to keep any plans that they made outside of work. Josh and Matt actually grew up together, and then they both met Mike and Chris at Harvard. They’d all pledged the same fraternity and through an outstanding act of fate, all worked in Washington. Of course, Matt and Chris were Congressmen, so when their reelections came up, it was always possible they wouldn’t be working in Washington anymore, but for the time being, they were both well liked in their districts. Mike was with the FBI and stationed in Washington. He was often the FBI’s representative to the White House, so it was extremely unlikely he was going anywhere any time soon. 

It was 11:30 on a Saturday night and they’d been there for a few hours. True to his promise to Donna, Josh had only two beers so far. The same, however, could not have been said for his friends. 

“Looks like we’re about to lose our young hero.” Chris laughed as he watched Josh fish his phone out of his pocket. When they actually did make it out together, Josh usually always got called back to the White House, which was another reason he seldom drank too much. He never really knew when he would be called upon to actually use his brain. 

“It’s Donna.” Josh said over the noise. The other three men exchanged smiles, which grew wider at Mike’s whip cracking gesture. “What’s up?” he said into the phone. He stuck his finger in his other ear to try to drown out the noise and hear her better. “Slow down, slow down. What’s wrong? You’re where? Donna, I can’t hear you. What happened to Carol and Ginger? Are you crying? Donna, you have to speak up.” Mike, Chris and Matt had watched while Josh’s expression went from initial confusion to raw determination. “I’ll be there in 10 minutes. Do not move from where you are.” He flipped his phone shut and turned back to his companions. “Chris, give me your keys.” he ordered. 

“What’s going on?” Matt asked, as Chris slid his car keys across the table. 

“Some asshole was giving her a hard time. She’s locked herself in the bathroom at K Street Pub and he’s outside the door trying to get her to come out.” said Josh and immediately turned and started walking quickly to the door. 

“Let’s go get in a bar fight!” said Mike clapping his hands once and standing to follow his friend.   
Mike and Chris rolled their eyes to each other and got up and followed as well. Josh and Mike were always the trouble makers of the group, leaving Matt and Chris cleaning up the aftermath. In hindsight, their careers pretty much exactly matched their friendship. They had barely enough time to climb into Chris’s Lexus out front before Josh sped off down the street. 

“Seat belts, boys!” Mike called from the front seat with a huge grin on his face. 

“Uh, Josh?” Chris piped up. “You just ran a red light.” Josh didn’t seem to hear him as they flew down the streets of D.C. “And that was also a red light. Josh, I just want to remind you that this is a very expensive Lexus.” 

“Pipe down back there!” Mike said. “First thing Monday morning I’m drafting Josh into the FBI. I’m so turned on by his driving right now!” Josh hung a quick, sharp left through the next intersection, which was this time actually a green light. 

“Mike, aren’t you getting married?” Matt reminded. 

“Yeah.” Mike answered. “But Lisa doesn’t drive like this!” 

After Josh ran the last red light, a cop car pulled out of its darkened spot and sped up behind them. 

“Yeah, like no one saw *this* coming.” Matt quipped. 

Josh screeched to a stop in front of the K Street Pub, hopped out of the car and took off inside. “No, it’s okay. I’ll handle the cop, and you know, actually put the car in a legal spot.” Mike quipped as he saw Chris and Matt run into the pub behind Josh. As it turned out, Mike just had to flash his badge to the approaching officer and promise to legally park the car. The officer obviously wasn’t in the mood to piss off an FBI agent. 

Mike quickly found a spot for the car and ran into the pub, now pissed off at possibly having missed any of the fight. He immediately made his way to the back where the bathrooms were and saw Josh toe-to-toe with an ape of a man, who had about 6 inches and 80 pounds on Josh. Josh, however, didn’t look the slightest bit unnerved by this. That’s his boy, overreact, do something stupid first and think later. Chris and Matt were standing close by observing what was going on, they actually looked relieved when they saw that Mike had made his way over. Fucking politicians, Mike thought, always worried about getting in the paper for the wrong thing. Josh was master politician and the last thing on his mind was whether or not he was about to make the headline topic on Meet the Press. 

“Trust me,” Josh was saying to ape man, “she didn’t send you any mixed signals, it’s just that you got stuck with the dumb half of your brain at birth and had the smart half stuck around, you would have heard her say she wasn’t interested. You really can’t be faulted for this.” 

Ah, the good ol’ days, thought Mike, when he actually got to see Josh call people half-wits. Well, he gets to see it now, but he’s got to watch it on t.v. It seemed though that the ape, while not quite understanding what Josh said, got the general gist that he’d just been insulted. 

“Does that talk have a walk to go with it there, tough guy?” Ape replied. Ah, brilliant come back. The man had taken a step toward Josh, but in a flash, Mike was in his face. “No. But this badge has a gun to go with it.” Ape man looked from the badge to Mike’s face. 

“And this one does, too.” said a voice to Mike’s left. Mike looked over to see a secret service badge in the air next to his. He’d vaguely recognized the agent there as being on one of the Bartlet daughter’s detail, but he couldn’t place the guy. Mike stole a quick glance over the agent’s shoulder at a table near the door. He hadn’t paid it any mind when he came in, but he recognized several other secret service agents sitting around it, now watching the scene unfold with great interest. Who knew the K Street Pub was so popular with the secret service? Wait, wasn’t this place a karaoke place? 

“So, let’s do this.” Mike said. “Why don’t you pay your tab, and come outside with me and forget about the girl in the bathroom. Trust me, she’s not interested.” 

“Dude,” said Matt finally joining in on the conversation, “you really don’t want to be on the ugly end of these two. They know like 7 different ways to fuck you up without even drawing a gun. And that one’s got a lot of his friends sitting over there, too.” 

With another nasty look in Josh’s direction, Ape man allowed himself to be walked outside, which Chris and Matt thought was the more stupid move in his part, but then, that guy didn’t know Mike, so he probably thought he was making the smarter move. Josh was immediately to the locked ladies room door. 

“Donna?” he called through it. 

“Jesus, Josh, who the hell is out there?” she asked through the door. 

“Uh, me, Mike, Chris, Matt, Nick from Ellie’s detail and like a bunch of other secret service guys by the door. But, that guy’s gone, you can come out now.” 

The door opened and Josh, Matt and Chris got their first look at Donna. What they saw, made their eyes widen. Donna had a red mark on her upper cheek bone, a huge red mark on her upper arm, and what looked to be a small cut on her lip. 

“What the hell happened?” Josh ask in a very low voice that neither Matt nor Chris could recall ever hearing from him. 

“He grabbed my arm, and I tried to pull away and turn around to get away, but I hit the corner.” Donna explained in a shaky voice. She was very visibly frightened. 

“He backed you into a corner?” Donna watched as his eyes went from dark to deadly, and her eyes widened as he slowly turned around. He got about two steps away from her when he was immediately blocked by Chris and Matt from leaving. 

“Get. Out. Of. My. Way.” Josh ordered in the same deadly voice. 

“You don’t want to go out there like this, man.” Matt said. 

“Don’t I?” Josh countered. “He backed her into a corner. She’s got marks. Trust me, I want to go out there like this.” 

“Josh, Mike’s on it. He’s got that secret service guy and whoever followed them outside from the other guy’s table. Don’t make this worse on Donna than it already is.” They could see that Josh still wasn’t convinced. He was clearly out for blood. 

“Josh.” Donna said quietly from behind him. “Please just get me out of here.” His expression cleared and he turned to her and pulled her into a hug. “Okay.” he said quietly. 

It was then that they saw Mike walking back through the bar. He was rubbing his jaw a bit, but looking pretty happy with himself. “Bastard got one in first. Those secret service guys sure fight dirty. I haven’t had this much fun in a while! Is Donna okay?” 

“Yeah, it looks like she is.” Matt said. “Let’s get out of here now.” 

The ride back to Josh’s apartment was quick and quiet. Both Donna and Josh got out and crossed the street. The remaining three occupants of the Lexus watched as they walked into the building and waited a minute until they saw the light come on in Josh’s apartment. Through the window, they saw Donna fall into Josh’s arms and he stood there holding her. 

“All I’m saying,” Mike said as they all leaned over in the car and looked up, “is when the fuck is he going to marry her already?”


	3. 6 Minutes of Celebration

Donna sat at her desk researching something for Josh when she heard her name called. “Donnatella!” greeted a familiar voice. Donna looked up from her computer to see Matt standing at her desk and leaning up against the entrance to her cubicle. 

“Congressman,” Donna smiled. “I didn’t know you were going to be here today.” 

“I’m a knight in shining Lexus over the weekend and you call me *Congressman*?” Matt joked. 

“Are we standing in the middle of the White House?” Donna countered. 

“Yes.” 

“Then you’re Congressman. You can be something else somewhere else.” 

“Fine.” he acquiesced. 

“Josh is on the phone, you need something?” 

“I need you to come to lunch with me.” Matt announced. Donna cocked her head at him. “Me?” 

“Yup, you.” 

“With Josh?” she asked. 

“Nope, just you.” 

“Why me specifically?” 

“Josh would look quite funny in a dress.” Matt said. “On second thought, that’d be fun.” 

“A dress?” Donna was now thoroughly confused. What the hell was he talking about? She took a glance at her phone and saw the light for his extension turn off. A second later, the door to Josh’s office swung open. He was walking full stride to her desk, but stopped when he saw Matt. 

“Hey Matt.” he greeted. 

“Hi Josh. I was just trying to get Donna to come to lunch with me.” 

“I can’t go?” 

“You’ll look funny in a dress.” Matt said. 

“What dress?” Donna demanded. 

“I was walking in Georgetown this morning and I passed Laura’s Boutique.” 

“Oooh!”Donna heard C.J. coo as she walked up. “I love that place!” 

“And in the window, is this to die for Vera Wang, and I thought, holy shit, that’d be awesome on Donna for that fundraiser in L.A. you delusional democrats are having next week.” Matt continued. 

“A Vera Wang?!” Donna shrieked. “I’m a girl on a budget, Congressman. I can’t even afford to walk by that store, much less enter it and buy a Vera Wang dress.” 

“Then I found the perfect necklace and earrings to go with it.” Matt continued as if she hadn’t spoken. 

“Are you listening to me?” Donna repeated. “I can’t afford it.” 

“Josh can.” Matt announced. 

“He’s right.” Josh agreed. Donna and C.J.’s jaw’s dropped. 

“Joshua, Vera Wang dresses are thousands of dollars.” Donna informed. “Plus, he’s talking about jewelry and I’m sure I’ll have to find shoes, too.” 

“Of course.” said Matt. 

“Well, you better get moving then.” Josh said. CJ and Donna continued to gape at the men. 

“Have you fallen on your head, mi amore?” CJ quipped. 

“Matt has impeccable taste.” Josh stated. “If he says she’s got to have it, then she’s got to have it. Take my Visa, you probably still have it anyway.” 

Donna paused for a minute before walking over to him and placing her hand on his forehead. “He’s not feverish, CJ.” she said. “How late do we have to work tonight?” 

“Right now, we don’t have to stay late at all. Go have lunch, go shopping, come back. Well, call me on your way back. If you’re going to be gone a few hours, and spending a lot of my money in the process, you can at least pick me up lunch.” 

“This might be for real, C.J.” Donna said still looking strangely at Josh. 

“Well then, I’m coming with you. I’ll be damned if I miss out on dress shopping with a gay man.” CJ announced running back to her office for her purse, leaving Matt chuckling in her wake. 

Donna pushed Josh backwards to his office and closed the door. As soon as the door was closed, Donna grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to her for a soft, lingering kiss that left Josh grinning stupidly. She opened the door back up and walked back out to where Matt was standing, with C.J. just returning. 

“What was that?” asked Matt. 

“Probably a PDA.” surmised CJ. “Donna has strict no macking in the White House rules.” 

 

Donna came strutting back into the West Wing three hours later with the dress bag over her shoulder, as well as a shopping bag containing a new pair of Prada shoes and the coveted turquoise box with white ribbon, containing the most breathtaking necklace and earring set she’d ever seen, along with food for Josh. Matt wasn’t kidding when he said the had the “ensemble” complete. And the dress, oh the dress! She couldn’t wait until the fundraiser. She already had a plan for her hair, but CJ said she knew just the salon they could go to to have it done. And because she’d had so much fun, and Josh was paying, she’d even made a special stop at Victoria’s Secret for something special for him. 

Donna didn’t think anything could mar her good mood, until she got back to Josh’s office and saw Amy Gardner sitting in his office with him. Donna stopped dead and about threw up all over her. She looked over at Josh, who lucky for him, looked like he’d rather stab his eyes out then sit there another minute with Amy. 

“You’re back!” he squeaked jumping up and taking everything from her. 

“What are you still doing here?” Donna demanded not greeting Amy. “You were supposed to be on the hill half an hour ago.” Josh wasn’t the slightest bit concerned about being late at that moment, since that was a completely fictitious meeting Donna was referring to. Much to his relief though, Amy seemed to have fallen for it. She rose out of her chair, gave a sneer to Donna and called “See you on the plane, J.” as she walked out of his office. Josh immediately closed the door behind her. 

“Oh my God, I love you!” he said pulling her to him. “I couldn’t get rid of her. She was in here for half an hour. I thought you’d never get back.” 

“What was she doing here?” Donna demanded. 

“Apparently just the sport of making me miserable.” Josh said flopping back into his chair. “She’s coming to the fundraiser next week, and apparently somehow was finagled into getting a ride on the plane with us. The DNC’s sending her out to lobby for donations.” 

“Why didn’t you just kick her out?” Donna asked. “Why did you let her stay at all?” 

“I tried.” he said. “Then she asked where you were, and I said out to lunch and then she wouldn’t go.” 

“That’s because she wanted me to come back, see her here, and cause a fight.” Donna explained. 

“Is that what we’re doing?” Josh asked arching his brows up. “Fighting about her? I’m the victim here!” 

“We’re not fighting.” Donna assured. “I’m just saying she was playing you to piss me off.” 

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” sighed Josh running a hand over his face. “Show me what you got.” 

“No.” said Donna. “It’s a surprise.” 

“I don’t even get to see what I paid for?” 

“At the fundraiser.” Donna laughed at his clearly crestfallen face. “I will say this though, Joshua, there is a certain pink striped bag in there with your name on it.” Josh immediately perked up at that. “Really? When do I get to see that?” Donna smiled knowingly and turned to walk out. “Wait! You can’t leave me like that!” 

“I’m not leaving you like anything.” she cooed. “You do, however, need to be in Leo’s office in five minutes.”


	4. 6 Minutes of Celebration

Less than a week later, Josh collapsed into the seat next to Donna on Air Force One. Donna was happy to see the Ginger was in the senior staff cabin for this trip. Toby needed her help on stuff, so she was flying with them. Donna, however, always flew in the senior staff cabin because she and Josh would always work during the flights. This was a six-hour flight though that was taking off at 5 a.m. and Josh had staff after wheels up. There were things they needed to cover before the fundraiser that evening. Since they were taking off early, Donna felt pretty confident they’d spend the remainder of the flight after staff sleeping for a bit, especially since they were going to be up late with the fundraiser. 

Josh, Sam, Toby and C.J. left the cabin once the plane hit it’s cruising altitude to meet with the President, Bruno and Leo. Once they were out of the cabin, Ginger moved over to sit across from Donna. 

“This cabin’s way nicer than where we sit.” Ginger noted. “The seats are like twice the size here, and there’s a bunch of office equipment in the other one.” 

“Yeah, it is.” Donna agreed taking a sip of her coffee smiling. “Why do you think I don’t bitch about working on the plane?” 

“Josh would have had you up here anyway.” Ginger replied “God forbid he go 15 minutes without you in his presence.” 

“I’m so glad you’re making this trip and going to the fundraiser.” Donna smiled. “We have to work on Toby getting you to make more trips. I always get stuck at these things by myself.” 

“I know I already said I was sorry,” Ginger began, “but I’m really sorry about that creep at the bar that night. His friends were actually the same way. It seems there was a bit of a scoring bet going on with them that night.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Donna said waiving her hand dismissively. 

“Yeah, but I know you were a depressed about it.” Ginger said. 

“You didn’t know they were going to turn out like that.” Donna said. “Besides, I tried to leave when you guys did and that guy got all creepy. Anyway, Matt Skinner took me dress shopping as a pick me up.” It didn’t take Donna long that day to figure out what was going on there. Matt was fawning all over her and Josh was paying for pretty things. It was obvious he was trying to make her feel better about that night. The night of the bar fiasco, they had gotten back to Josh’s place, and she had cried herself to sleep in his arms. 

“Where’d the flock go?” asked an unpleasant voice at the door. Ginger and Donna looked up at the cabin door to see Amy standing in it. 

“They’re working.” Donna said not elaborating. 

“Waiting for the important stuff to be done so you can get your man back?” Amy asked Donna darkly. 

“You’re not allowed in here, Amy.” Donna replied. 

“You’re in here.” she countered. 

“Yeah, but I’m actually assigned to this cabin.” Donna said. 

“Josh is assigned to this cabin, you’re tagging along.” Amy sneered. Ginger gaped at the woman’s audacity. How she wished one of the senior staffers were here to hear that! But, of course, Amy wouldn’t have said it if anyone was around to hear it. That moment, though, the senior staff reentered the cabin. 

“Well, that was fast.” Ginger said when she saw Toby come back in. 

“Whatever.” he grunted. 

Josh took one look at the expressions passing between the two women and knew something had happened. 

He sat down next to Donna and looked in her eyes. “What happened?” he asked softly. “Nothing.” she replied unconvincingly. 

“Donna’s a big girl, J,” Amy said. “She can certainly handle a conversation with your ex-girlfriend.” 

“Go away, Amy.” Toby said gruffly, settling back in his seat and gesturing for Ginger to come back over so they could start working again. “This cabin is restricted. The air force is going to handcuff you to your seat if you come back.” Amy spun on her heel and stalked away. Josh looked over at Ginger, who gave a slight shake of her head in response to his silent question, then he looked back at Donna, who looked like she was ready to cry. “What’d she say to you?” he asked again. 

“Nothing.” she said again. “I’m just tired. It’s really early.” 

“All right.” he said. He stood up and took a blanket out of the overhead compartment. When he sat back down, she settled herself on his shoulder and he put the blanket over her, she was sound asleep in minutes. Josh flipped open a briefing book and pretended to read, but he was really wasn’t concentrating on it. She’d just lied about the encounter with Amy. Amy had obviously said something awful to her. The look of astonishment on Ginger’s face alone when they came back into the cabin confirmed that. What the hell had Amy said? Donna didn’t seem so unnerved last week when she came back from lunch to find Amy in his office. Maybe she really was just tired. She’d stayed at his place last night and they’d gotten up at 3:00 to be at the White House in time to catch the motorcade to Dover for the flight, plus, they worked late last night. She was working on about three hours of sleep. Still, usually Amy couldn’t unnerve her, and she was unnerved, he could see it in her eyes. He’d made a mental note to corner Ginger at the first available opportunity. 

 

Donna smiled as her cell phone rang. She’d been waiting for this call all afternoon. Josh had been tied up in various meetings with various California legislator types, then she, CJ and Ginger had gone to CJ’s favorite salon to get their hair done. Now, she was in “her” room that she was supposed to share with Ginger, getting ready for the fundraiser. He must have just gotten back to “his” room and found that her stuff was gone. On paper, Leo made sure that they were assigned two different rooms, knowing full well, they weren’t going to stay in those rooms by themselves. However, Donna wanted Josh to be surprised, so after the salon, she’d hauled all her stuff over to Ginger’s room to get ready. 

“Hello, Joshua.” she said answering. Ginger smiled at her in the mirror where they were just putting the finishing touches on their make-up. 

“Don’t hello Joshua me.” Josh growled into the phone. “Where the hell are you?” 

“I’m in my room.” 

“No, that’s where I am and you and your stuff seem to be missing.” 

“I didn’t want to get ready with you there, I want you to be surprised.” 

“Surprised to find you and all your stuff missing from our room when I get back from mind numbing meetings looking for a little love from my girlfriend before going to an equally mind numbing fundraiser where I have to be nice to many people I don’t like? Fine. Color me surprised.” 

“I’m in 320, come get me when you’re dressed. I’m ready.” Donna laughed. 

“Donna!” Josh whined. “Perhaps you didn’t hear the love from my girlfriend part.” 

“I’m not hard of hearing, Joshua. I’m ready to go and you’re not messing me up.” She flipped her cell phone closed and rolled her eyes at Ginger. 

Ten minutes later, Donna sat on the edge of one of the beds in the room waiting for Josh. Ginger was loading up her purse with what she would need at the fundraiser and taking out the stuff she wouldn’t need. “You need to take a tape recorder?” Donna laughed astounded as she watched Ginger slide a small dictaphone into her black velvet purse. “Does Toby make you spy on conversations of others?” 

“Not quite.” Ginger laughed. “I hand it off to him when I see him and he uses it to randomly record thoughts he has during the night. Sometimes it’s stuff for speeches, sometimes it’s reminders of people he has to call, sometimes it’s just telling me who’s an idiot, I get that a lot by the way.” 

There was a knock on the door and Donna rose to answer it. Josh was waiting on the hallway with his bow tie dangling from his finger. His mouth dropped when he opened the door. He’d never seen her look more amazing in all the time he’d known her. Matt wasn’t kidding about this dress. It looked like it was made specifically for her, and he’d seen her in a lot of formal wear. This one was a deep navy, floor length, had those thin little strappy things on her shoulders and clung to everything he didn’t want anyone else to see it clinging to. Her hair was up in a twisty thing that went around the back of her head and there were a few loose pieces hanging around. She shined without the jewelry, but that was beautiful on her, too. 

Donna laughed at the stunned expression on his face and took the time to stand back and size him up. She loved him in a tux. Still staring at her, he reached into his pocket, pulled out his cell phone, scrolled through the contacts and hit send. 

“Matt,” he said after a minute. “She’s gorgeous. I can’t get you pictures, she’s not leaving this hotel room.” he snapped his phone shut and stepped toward her. 

“Ginger’s still here.” Donna warned putting a hand up to him. 

“Goodbye, Ginger.” Josh said still advancing on Donna and now staring at her lips. 

“No, Joshua.” Donna said firmly. 

“Whatever.” he dismissed. He’d now successfully closed the distance between them and was kissing her neck. “I’m going to throw you on the bed now and have my way with you. Ginger can watch if she doesn’t leave. Ew! Don’t wear earrings tonight. I hate the taste of metal in my mouth.” 

“Joshua, no.” Donna said again as he moved along to her collarbone. “You’ll have your chance later. I refuse to go to the fundraiser marked.” 

“Later! Next to no, that’s the worse word in the English language and I’m forbidding you to use it ever in the context of sex. And of course you’re going to go to the fundraiser marked. Have you looked in a mirror tonight? You’re lucky I don’t stick a big neon pink “taken” sign on your head. If you’re not marked, how’s anyone going to know to stay the hell away from you?” 

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll figure out a way.” Ginger said. Donna laughed and Josh scowled at her. 

“I’ll make it up to you later.” Donna promised. Josh groaned and fell on the bed in frustration as Ginger laughed at him. It was always a treat to witness Josh not get his way. It rarely happened at work. Not to mention this man, who was feared on the hill, and in the White House, truth be told, was helpless when it came to Donna. 

“Get up, Josh.” Donna ordered. “I need to stick my stuff in your pockets.” 

“Stealing the little bottles from the minibar?” Josh laughed. Though he knew exactly what she was talking about. He stood up as she filled one of his pockets with her lipstick, cell phone, room keys, and other things that if Toby or Sam found out were in his pockets would never let him live it down. Donna never carried a purse to these things. She just kept coming back to him randomly through the night and digging through his pockets. 

“What about my tie?” he asked. 

“We’ll take care of in the car.” 

 

Donna wandered out onto the terrace of the hotel where the fundraiser was, glad for a few minutes to herself. Josh had her glued to his side all night, which she didn’t mind so much because she did participate in the conversations, most of them, but more importantly, she spent the evening with his arm around her. They’d yet to get a dance in though, which made her a little sad. She was also a little annoyed that the effects of all the wine she was drinking were wearing off now. Unfortunately, Josh had noticed how many she had had and discreetly ordered her a water when a waiter came around again. She really didn’t have any intentions of getting drunk tonight, but she definitely was looking to take the edge off. 

“Donna.” came an unwelcomed voice behind her. Shit. Donna thought. Amy had seen her come out here alone and was pouncing again. Why? Why was she so stupid as to allow herself to be alone so Amy could do this? Donna turned around and arched a brow at the other woman. “Listen -“ she began. 

“No, you listen.” Donna retorted sounding a lot more meaner than she had intended. It was enough to surprise Amy into silence though. “You may have gotten to me this morning on the plane because I was tired, but I’ve slept since then and I’m pretty well rested now. Stay away from him, Amy. You don’t like me, and that’s plainly obvious. But, I won’t let you use him anymore. You couldn’t keep him because you don’t love him, not that he was ever really yours anyway. The difference between us is I love him, not his job, not his status, him. It’s the kill you love, the power. And until you stop seeing past yourself and your own agenda, you’re going to remain the miserable shrew that you are.” Donna paused for a moment. The two women were staring each other down on the terrace, and that’s when Donna had noticed that Josh had come out. 

“Barry Goodwin’s looking for you Amy.” he said quietly. When Amy turned toward him, he’d seen that Donna had struck a never with her. He wasn’t sure what got her, but Amy was obviously bothered by what Donna had said. Good. Served her right for treating Donna like that before. Of course, he’d finally gotten to Ginger and found out what Amy had said. It was all he could do not to throw Amy off the closest bridge. 

“You heard that?” she asked softly. 

“Yeah.” he confessed. 

“How much of it?” 

“All of it.” he started walking slowly towards her and she put her hand up to stop him. “Don’t.” she ordered. 

“Don’t what?” he asked still moving towards her. 

“Don’t get all pissy with me.” she continued. “I know you can take care of yourself, but she’s a bitch and she just really got to me this morning. She had it coming, Josh, she really did.” 

“I know.” 

“You do?” 

“Ginger told me.” he confessed. Donna rolled her eyes at him. “What? You didn’t think I was going to ask Ginger? I knew you were lying. Anyway, I know if you’re talking to people like that it’s because you were provoked. You never talk to people like that. I’m just sorry you got that upset because of me.” He was now standing directly in front of her. He put his finger under her chin and forced her head up to look at him. 

“You’re not mad?” she asked. 

“I’m mad at Amy.” he replied. “I’m incredibly turned on by you. That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said about me.” 

“I could say a lot more nice things about you than that.” she assured. 

“Which is why I love you. Dance with me, Donnatella.” 

“I don’t want to go back inside.” 

“I’m talking about right here.” 

“You know, I could really do some damage to your reputation by telling people what a romantic you are.” she smiled resting her hand over his heart and her head on his shoulder. He covered her hand with his and pulled her close. 

“Amy would be there to refute that.” 

“Too bad she never saw this Josh.” Donna said. “She would never have let you go.” 

“No, Donnatella, this Josh is just for you.” 

Two weeks later, they had driven to Atlantic City for a long weekend and eloped.


	5. 6 Minutes of Celebration

“Hi, Donna.”   
“Hi, Donna.”   
“Hey, Donna.”   
“Hi, Donna.” 

“Jesus, are all these men Congressmen and Senators saying hi to you?” Ginger asked as she and Donna cleared security at the Capitol Building. 

“Some are aides.” Donna answered as they walked down the hall. 

“Hi Donna.” 

“Some of them are really good looking.” Ginger noted as another passed by and greeted Donna. “They all know you.” 

“Of course they all know me.” Donna laughed. “I have to meet them all. That’s what Josh does, he deals with them. They’ve got to get through me to get to him. Why do you think they’re all smiling at me?” 

“Uh, because you’re a beautiful blonde maybe?” Ginger retorted. Donna had asked Ginger if she wanted to take a ride up to the hill with her on lunch. Donna said she had promised Congressman Skinner she’d show her the pictures the White House photographer had taken of her and Josh at the fundraiser and she’d just gotten them that morning. She also had pictures of her and Josh’s elopement that he was demanding to see, as well. Ginger jumped at the chance. 

“Well, most of them are snakes.” Donna warned. “Even our guys.” 

“The beautiful Donnatella!” called a familiar voice. 

“Except for this one.” Donna smiled to Ginger as she turned around and saw Chris Wick walking towards her with his arms opened wide. She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

“Marriage agrees with you. I didn’t think it was possible for you to get more beautiful. Who’s your friend?” he grinned at Ginger. 

“This is Ginger.” Donna introduced. “She works with me. Ginger, this is Congressman Chris Wick.” 

“Hi.” Ginger smiled shyly at the Congressman. 

“So, Donna,” Chris said, pulling his gaze away from Ginger and bringing it back to her. “What brings you – what the hell are you wearing!” 

Donna looked completely confused as she looked down at her outfit. She didn’t think there was anything inappropriate about what she was wearing. She was wearing a black ribbed turtleneck, because she had to hide the marks Josh left all over her neck and collarbone last night, a black skirt that came just above her knee, not too short by anyone’s standards, black pantyhose, and black knee high boots. If anything, Donna thought, she looked like she was headed to a funeral. 

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” she demanded. 

“Has Josh seen you?” Chris asked, his eyes real wide. 

“No.” she replied. “He’s been here all day meeting with some senators. He left before I got in this morning.” 

“Of course, otherwise he’d never have let you leave the White House like this.” 

“What am I missing?” Donna asked. Now Ginger was looking her up and down as well. Ginger shrugged and shook her head. She didn’t see anything wrong with what she was wearing either. 

“Where are you off to?” Chris asked. “I’ll escort you there. Josh’ll have a stroke when he finds out you’ve been parading around here like this.” 

“Congressman Skinner’s office.” Donna answered. “I have pictures for him from the thing and the other thing.” 

“Outstanding.” he said looping his arm through hers and marching her off in the direction they were originally headed. “That helps you out, going to the gay guy’s office.” 

“Hey Donna, Congressman.” 

“Don’t look at her.” Chris snapped to the now confused Congressman who just greeted them. “She didn’t know better.” 

“Congressman!” Donna laughed. 

“Congressman!” Chris squeaked in response. “It’s my trusty steed that Josh drove like a bat out of hell to get to you and you can’t even call me Chris?” 

“Not in the middle of the Capitol Building.” 

“To hell with your protocol.” Chris said arriving at Matt’s office and walking into the waiting room. “I insist you call me Chris.” 

“Absolutely, Congressman.” Donna conceded patting his forearm and turning to the receptionist.   
“I’m Donna Moss. Is the Congressman available? I don’t have an appointment, but he’s kind of expecting me.” 

“Have I just been placated?” Chris demanded. 

“Can you please tell him Congressman Wick is here to see him, too?” Donna asked the receptionist sweetly. 

A minute later, Matt flung open the door to his office and came out grinning. “Donna! Are those my pictures?” 

“They are.” Donna confirmed. 

“What the hell are you wearing?” Matt demanded. Donna looked over at the receptionist, who she was happy to see was likewise searching Donna’s attire for something inappropriate. “Gail,” Matt continued looking over at the receptionist. “please call down to Senator Stackhouse’s office and find out how much longer the Deputy Chief of Staff is going to be. Please tell them to get him a message for me.” 

“Which is, sir?” Gail asked. 

“Get your ass up here as soon as you’re done.” Matt said. 

“Would somebody please tell me what’s so wrong with this outfit?” Donna demanded as they walked into Matt’s office and sat down in a sitting area he had in the corner of his large office. “If I need to go home and change before I go back to work, I’d like to know.” 

“It’s just, that outfit looks very good on you, Donna.” Chris explained. 

“Every inch of my body is covered, except for my knees.” Donna said. 

“Yes, and it fits very nice, leaving men to try and picture what’s underneath.” Chris explained. 

“Are you kidding me?” Donna replied. 

“Seriously, Donna,” Ginger said leaning in, “Can I borrow that outfit?” 

Just then, the phone in Matt’s office beeped. “Yes, Gail?” Matt answered. 

“Sir, the Deputy Chief of Staff is here.” Gail announced. 

“Let him in, please.” Matt said. The door swung open and Josh sauntered in. Donna could tell by his expression he had no idea why Matt summoned him in the manner he was summoned. He looked around the room and his eyes fell on Donna. She smiled. She never got over how he could fill a room. The whole dynamic of the room change once he was in it, the energy level rose. 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” he asked. 

“I promised Matt the pictures from the things.” she explained. 

“You look nice today.” he complimented. Her smile got even bigger, if that was possible. 

“Oh yeah?” Chris piped in. “Stand up, Donna.” Josh arched a brow in his friend’s direction. Donna sighed and stood up. Josh literally jumped back a step. 

“Apparently, I look bad.” She deadpanned. 

“Watch your words, Josh.” Matt warned his friend. 

“No.” Josh corrected. “You look hot as hell.”Donna smiled and Josh continued his rant. “You’re killing me over here, Donna. I literally just had to beat back Senator Richards with a frigging stick! Wow, can’t believe you finally got her, Josh. You better keep her close, guys like me are looking to steal her. And then, you show up here looking like that!” 

“Like what?” Donna demanded. 

“Like...like...” Josh sputtered. 

“Oh, I’ll just say it.” Matt huffed. “Fuckable, Donna. You look fuckable.” Ginger burst out laughing as Donna gaped at the three men. 

“That’s what I look like?” Donna looked to Josh. 

“No, that was a lot trashier than it needed to be.” Defended Josh while glaring at Matt “And that’s exactly NOT what you look like to me.” 

“Because I’m not....that.” Christ, thought Josh, she was so sweet she couldn’t even say it. 

“As fun as this is, guys,” Ginger interrupted looking at Josh and Donna, “and trust me, I’ve been having a lot of fun watching Josh squirm lately,” earning her a glare from the Deputy Chief of Staff, “Toby’s got a thing this afternoon and I’ve got to get back.” 

“Excellent idea, Ginger.” Josh announced pulling Donna from the room. “We’re going to have to do a couple of laps around the building first so everyone knows she’s taken.” 

“It was nice meeting you, Ginger.” Chris smiled as the trio left the room with Matt and Chris’s laughter following them out.


	6. 6 Minutes of Celebration

“I’m ready to go!” Donna announced walking into Josh’s office one Wednesday evening. It was about 7 o’clock and she was beat. They’d been in since about 6:30 that morning. She wanted to go home and take a nice, long, hot bath, preferably with him. 

“Can’t.” replied Josh not looking up from what he was reading. 

“Why?” Donna asked crossing her arms and leaning on the door frame. 

“Chris is coming here any minute. We’re talking about the education bill.” Josh answered. “You can go, if you want though.” 

“I don’t want to go by myself.” she pouted. “Wait. Chris is coming here to talk about the education bill?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Why?” 

“It’s a bill, he’s a member of Congress, sometimes they want to talk about bills.” Josh quipped. 

“There’s nothing he disagrees with on the education bill.” Donna countered. Josh shrugged in response. “I don’t know, that’s what he said.” 

Donna huffed back to her desk and flopped back into her chair. This made no sense to her. Why did Chris want to actually come here? Chris and Matt rarely actually met with Josh in the White House, unless it was around a time they needed the press corps to see them here, usually around their reelection time. Usually, they just went down to the Hawk and Dove or came over to their apartment if they wanted to talk about something, even something that was politically related. Unless....Chris had seemed awfully fond of Ginger when they met. Could it be he was trying to chance a meeting with her again? Is there a chance he was really being that silly and juvenile? Wait a minute, this is one of Josh’s friends, of course, it’s possible. 

Donna got up and quickly walked down the hall to the communications bullpen. Ginger was still at her desk, thank God. “Ginger,” Donna said quietly running over to her. “listen Congressman Wick is coming here to meet with Josh about the education bill.” As Donna hoped, Ginger’s expression picked up to excited hope. “I think he’s full of it though. Every time they have to actually talk with Josh, they do it out of the office. I’m going to give them a few minutes and call his bluff and tell him we’re going to the Hawk and Dove. Are you up for it?” 

“Of course I am!” Ginger exclaimed. “But Donna, are you sure he’s interested? What if he really wants to talk about the bill?” 

“Then you and I will just go.” Donna said. “But I’m sure this is just an excuse. He’s not on the schedule. The funny thing is, I think Josh really thinks he wants to talk about the bill. I’ll buzz you in a little bit. Talk to Toby about leaving in the meantime.” 

 

“What the hell is that?” Chris asked a few minutes later as Josh dropped a heavy binder on his desk, sighed and opened it up. 

“It’s the latest draft of the education bill.” Josh answered. “What’d you want to talk about?” 

“I don’t give a damn about the bill, the bill’s fine.” Chris said. “I wanted to see if I could talk to Ginger again.” 

“Are you serious?” Josh demanded. Chris nodded his head. “Why didn’t you just say that? What’s with the diversion stuff?” 

“I needed an excuse to come to the building.” Chris explained. 

“So, you’re resorting to espionage? What are we, 15? You say, Josh, let’s all go out for a beer, bring Ginger.” 

Just then, Donna came barging through Josh’s door. Donna could tell by the look on Josh’s face that she was right. “Since you don’t need me anymore here tonight, Ginger and I are going to go to the Hawk and Dove. Call me on my cell when you’re done here. Hi, Congressman.” 

“Actually,” said Josh, “it seems we’re freed up after all. I’ll come with you.” 

“Congressman, care to join us?” Donna invited smiling. 

“Absolutely.” Chris said jumping out of his chair. 

 

Josh and Donna finally called it a night around 11:30. Chris had offered to give Ginger a ride home. They seemed to really hit it off well. Donna noted that Ginger spent most of the night smiling and blushing. It seemed Ginger was quite taken with Chris after all. Chris made Ginger promise to watch him on Capital Beat the following morning. He promised an interesting episode, as he was slated to debate against Mary Marsh. Josh wished him luck leaving the studio with his temper and reputation in tact. 

Donna fell onto the bed and sighed, Josh crawled up alongside her and collapsed next to her, pulling her close. “Why am I so tired?” she asked sleepily. “It’s not even late, well, for us it’s not late.” She felt him shrug in response as he nuzzled in closer to her neck and sighed, smiling to herself. 

She couldn’t believe the turn their life had taken in the last couple of months. Josh’s mother, while she loved Donna and the idea that Josh had finally taken on the commitment of marriage, hit the roof when she found out that they eloped and she was denied the opportunity of dancing with her only son at his wedding. Donna’s parents, on the other hand, thought the whole thing was romantic and quite typical of their impulsive daughter. They loved Josh, even though her father was a staunch Republican. When everyone at the White House found out what they did, they were mostly pissed they missed it. The President gave them an hour lecture in the Oval Office on the history of the traditional marriage ceremony, which Donna had to pinch Josh several times during it to make sure he was staying awake. 

“It’s your hot husband,” Josh answered. “He wears you out.” 

“It might be my overbearing boss,” Donna retaliated. “he works me too hard.” 

Josh smiled and kissed her cheek lightly. They were asleep in minutes. 

 

Donna entered Josh’s office the next morning bringing him various folders for his afternoon meetings. He had Capital Beat on and was turning his attention to it every now and then when something peaked his interest. 

“How’s he doing?” Donna asked nodding toward the t.v. where Congressman Wick was in the process of presenting his rebuttal to something Mary Marsh had said. 

“He’s hanging in there.” Josh shrugged. “He’s trying not to swing at her pitches in the dirt.” 

Donna nodded and started to walk out of his office when suddenly, the sound of her name coming from the t.v. stopped her dead in her tracks. She slowly turned toward Josh’s t.v. Josh, as well, was frozen to his spot. Mary Marsh was now slamming Donna from every angle she could. She was questioning her character, her morality, her upbringing, her reputation, how she got her job, how she was keeping her job. Donna stood rooted to her spot staring stunned at the t.v. Josh was finally able to move out from around the desk. He came right up to her and pulled her into his arms, as if he could absorb the horrible things Mary Marsh was saying for her. C.J., Sam and Toby all came barreling into Josh’s office wearing the same expression; half-stunned, half-furious. Donna was now quietly crying into Josh’s shoulder, refusing to look at the television, as he absent mindedly rubbed her back. What in the world had provoked Mary Marsh to attack Donna? She’d never even met Donna. 

“Well,” said Mark Godfrey on the television once Mary Marsh had finished her surprise onslaught. “Congressman Wick, would you like to respond to – to – to – I don’t even know what that was.” 

The camera turned to Chris, who Josh was happy to see looked completely livid. “Yes, I would.” Chris said evenly. “I’ll tell you exactly what that was.” Josh, CJ, Toby and Sam all watched in silence as Chris began his rebuttal. “That was nothing more than a cold-hearted attempt to provoke a reaction from the Deputy Chief of Staff at the expense of the reputation of a woman Mary has never even met. Anyone who watches these political talk shows can you tell you that there is certainly no love loss between Ms. Marsh and Josh Lyman, although why Ms. Marsh is picking a fight with him, I’m not quite sure of just yet. 

“Obviously, Mary, you have thought this particular strike through, though I don’t believe you’ve done your homework, as I can’t imagine why you would have chosen to do it when your opponent was one of Josh’s best friends. I can’t say how the White House will respond, Mary, but you can consider this the first volley of return fire from Donna’s friends. Mark, I know Donnatella Moss very well. She’s one of the most kind-hearted, friendly, non-judgmental, loving people I have ever had the privilege to meet. And, as a summa cum laude graduate of Harvard University and Yale University myself, I can say she’s also one of the most intelligent people I know, and I’m usually surrounded by pretty intelligent people. And, Ms. Marsh, while you may be an expert at being an ignorant, judgmental, heartless, tight-ass -” 

“Holy shit.” Sam said quietly. 

“Who knew Wick had this in him?” Toby added. 

“- you know absolutely nothing about politics, how a campaign is run, or how the White House is run. If you looked at Ms. Moss’s personnel records, you’d see that she was hired by Leo McGarry, as it’s the campaign manager who signs off on hiring personnel, not Josh Lyman. Mr. McGarry also hired Ms. Moss to work in the White House during the transition period before the Bartlet administration took office, not Josh Lyman. So, you might want to get your facts straight before hurling your slanderous accusations on a private citizen. Again, I reiterate, a private citizen, not an elected official. But, what really gets me Mark about Donna Moss is that she’s such a good person, with such a big heart, that in the end, she’ll probably end up forgiving Ms. Marsh for what she said.” 

Sam switched off Josh’s t.v. as the screen flashed back to an obviously flustered Mark Godfrey who was ending the program. The room was silent for a moment. “I’m going to smack that bitch down so hard, she’ll actually be shorter when I’m done.” CJ seethed, then turned and stormed out of the office. 

“Sam,” Toby said quietly. Sam was looking sadly at Donna, who was still buried in Josh’s chest and not meeting anyone’s gaze. He torn his gaze from her and looked over at Toby. “I think we should go assist CJ before she forms a lynch squad.” 

“I’ll help her light the torches.” Sam sad sadly with one last look up at Josh. Josh returned his gaze, and for the first time, Sam couldn’t read his friend’s eyes. Sam followed Toby out of the office. 

Josh tightened his hold around Donna as he tried to get his emotions in check. Donna wasn’t sobbing, which he thought should be a good sign, but she also hadn’t said a word or looked at anyone since they first heard what Mary Marsh was saying. They stayed just like that for a few minutes, until Charlie appeared in Josh’s doorway. 

“Josh,” Charlie said. “the President would like you to bring Donna down to the Oval office.” Josh nodded in acknowledgment and looked down at Donna. “I’ll be down in CJ’s office for a little bit.” Charlie continued. Josh dropped his arms and gently took Donna’s hand and lead her out of the office and down the corridor to the Oval office. Donna kept her gaze down the entire way. When they reached Charlie’s office, the door to the Oval was open and they walked right in. The President was standing behind his desk, and Leo was standing off at his usual place to the right. Josh quietly lead Donna to stand before the desk and positioned himself and his attention facing her on the side with his back to Leo. 

“Donnatella,” the President said softly. “anyone who can keep my pitbull in line on a daily basis is no weak person.” Donna continued to look down at the carpet. “Donna, usually when I speak people look me in the eye.” Josh lightly squeezed her hand and for the first time, she lifted her gaze off the floor. The President was immediately sorry he’d forced her to look at him. The pain and humiliation in her eyes was heart breaking. “We never let them see us cry, do we Donna?” he asked softly. 

“No, sir.” she said almost silently. 

“And they won’t mistake kindness for weakness, will they?” he continued. 

“No, sir.” she said a little louder, but still nearly inaudible. 

“Donnatella,” the President said coming around the desk to stand directly before her, “nobody hurts a member of my family and gets away with it. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, sir.” she said a little louder. 

“Sir,” Charlie said entering the room. “CJ, Sam, and Toby are here to see you.” 

“I’ll bet they are.” the President replied. “Show them in.” 

“Josh,” Leo said tilting his head, “why don’t you go into my office.” 

Josh pulled her out of the Oval office and through the connecting door to Leo’s office. CJ, Sam and Toby entered the Oval office and stopped in front of the President, all with their war faces on. 

“Well,” said the President walking back behind his desk. “I’m ready to drop Mary Marsh in the center of a terrorist training camp with no, food, water or any other supplies to enable her to make it out alive. What do you guys got?” 

 

“Hey.” Josh said softly kneeling before Donna. She was sitting on Leo’s couch, once again with her head down. He pulled her chin up to meet his eyes. “You are none of those things.” She nodded silently, and blinked back the tears that were spilling forth, finally she spoke. 

“Please don’t let her bait you, Josh.” she whispered. 

“Donna...” he said quietly. 

“Last time you let her get to you, you almost lost your job.” 

“It’s not as important to me.” he said shaking his head. 

“It’s who you are.” 

“No.” he disagreed. “I’m who I am because you love me.” he pulled her back into his embrace again for a moment and then rose, bringing her up with him. 

“Josh,” said Margaret poking her head in. “The switchboard just called. They’d like Donna to empty her voice mail box. Apparently, it’s full and calls are being bounced back to them.” 

“Thanks Margaret.” he answered and turned back to Donna. “Come on. I’ll take you home.” 

“No.” she said shaking her head. “It’s only 11 o’clock. You have too much to do this afternoon.” 

“I can manage one afternoon on my own.” Josh laughed. “I’ll steal Ginger from Toby. I’m sure she wants to ply me with questions about Chris anyway.” 

Donna managed a small smile and allowed him to lead her out of Leo’s office. 

 

Once Josh helped Donna get settled at home, he returned to the White House. He walked down the corridors towards the operations bullpen looking like a man possessed. People literally hastened to move out of his way. Nobody wanted to get in the Deputy Chief of Staff’s way. Earlier when they’d seen him, his expression was soft and one of concern when he was with Donna. Now, it was nothing short of murderous. He walked right to Donna’s desk, picked up her phone and accessed her voice mail. He began copying down the messages from the phone. The entire dynamic of the bullpen changed as soon as he had entered, but Josh didn’t notice. By now, everyone in the West Wing had heard what Mary Marsh had said, and nobody wanted to cross Josh right now. Everyone in the bullpen was working quieter and a little slower at the moment, keeping one wary eye on their boss. 

Finally, Josh hung up Donna’s phone, gathered what he’d been writing and headed directly to CJ’s office. CJ was at her desk typing furiously on her laptop. She looked up at him as he started pacing in front of her desk. He was like a caged animal, CJ thought, completely different than he was when she saw him an hour earlier. “You know I’m scheduled to do Larry King next week on the education bill, right?” he finally asked her evenly. 

“Mmm-hmm.” CJ noted. 

“What do we have so far?” 

“Well, honestly, personally, I have leave my friend alone, you ugly, fat bitch.” CJ answered, earning a slight smirk from Josh. “Professionally, I’ve got pretty much the same thing. I’m struggling here because I want it to be perfect. I want hit her like she’s never been hit. I want to make her crawl back under the rock where she slithered out from.” 

“She went on national television and she called her a whore, CJ.” Josh said softly. 

“I know, mi amore.” CJ replied. “I’ve got so much rolling around in my head right now, I’m trying to get a jumping off point.” 

“Try this.” Josh said, handing her a stack of paper. 

“What is this?” 

“It’s the names of 75 Senators and Congresspeople who left Donna voice mail messages today.” Josh answered. 

“Good messages?” CJ asked astonished by the outpouring. 

“Every single one of them.” Josh assured. “And a lot of them are from republicans, too.” 

“This is amazing.” CJ breathed. 

“Well, she’s an amazing person, CJ.” 

“They’re coming for her, Josh.” CJ said. “You know that right?” 

“Yeah.” he said. 

“You got to keep your head in the game.” CJ warned. 

“Yeah.” 

 

Josh’s next stop was Leo’s office. He walked right in and started pacing in front of Leo’s desk. Leo hadn’t even looked up at him, he was so engrossed in what he was reading. “Is it a coincidence that she does this a week before I’m scheduled to appear on Larry King?” Josh demanded. 

“Jesus!” cried Leo jumping in his seat. “When did you get here?” 

“Just now.” Josh said. 

“Put a bell on or something, would you?” Josh stopped pacing and glared at his boss. “How is she?” 

“She’s devastated, Leo. I mean, her parents heard that. I took her home, I just got back.” Josh said. “She’s never even met Mary Marsh and she goes on television and says all these awful things about her. How is it that she gets away with that?” 

“It’s the ugly side of the First Amendment, Josh.” Leo replied. “Besides, as we all saw, your friend didn’t let her get away with it. I honestly don’t think Mary realized that Chris knew you two personally. And I have to say that for a Congressman who never makes waves for anyone, he did a big old cannonball in the pool on t.v. this morning.” 

“Yes, he sure came through for her.” Josh acknowledged, still unable to shake why Mary Marsh would do this a week before Josh was scheduled to go on television himself. 

“Let me know when CJ’s ready.” Leo said. “And Josh, stay the hell away from any form of press, and I’d be happy if you’d screen your calls this afternoon. I don’t need to have to reel you in, too.” 

 

Josh walked into their apartment at about 7 o’clock that night. He tried to leave as early as he could. He smiled when he saw her on the couch. She was curled up under a blanket asleep, but he could see the dried tears on her face. CJ, Toby, and Sam had worked all afternoon on the White House’s response to Mary Marsh’s attack and CJ was going to release the statement at her last briefing in a few minutes. Josh hesitated in waking Donna up, but he thought she might want to watch the briefing. 

“Hey,” he said nudging her gently. She opened her eyes slowly and sat up when she saw him there. 

“What time is it?” she asked. 

“About 7.” he replied. “CJ’s going to brief in a few minutes. I thought you’d want to see it.” Donna nodded and rubbed her eyes. Josh went into the bedroom, got changed, and returned to the living room as Donna was turning on the t.v. to tune in to CJ’s briefing. 

“My parents called before.” She said. 

“I take it they saw Capital Beat this morning.” Josh replied sitting down next to her, he slumped down a bit and she laid her head on his shoulder. 

“They did, indeed.” She confirmed. “They said it was high time you wielded this mighty power you always tell them you have to crush Mary Marsh like the bug she is.” 

“What did you say?” 

“I told them you probably had to be beat back from the press room by the secret service.” 

“Something like it.” Josh admitted. “Here she comes.” 

“Good evening,” CJ said coming to the podium, flanked by Toby and Sam. Donna could tell by the way Josh crinkled his brow and sat forward a bit that this more than likely varied from the way things were when he left the White House a little while ago. “I’d like to read a statement regarding Mary Marsh’s comments this morning on Capital Beat concerning Senior Assistant Donnatella Moss.” The press room immediately quieted down. They had been waiting all day for this. “First off, on behalf of Donna Moss, the White House would like to thank the following people for voicing their well wishes and support: Senator Stackhouse, Congressman Skinner, Congresswoman Wyatt, Congressman Wick, Senator Tillman, Congresswoman Matthews, Congressman Russel, Senator Vinick, Congressman Korb...” CJ continued to list the names of the senators and congresspeople Josh had given her earlier as Donna gaped at the television. Since Josh had cleaned out Donna’s voice mail again later in the afternoon, CJ’s list was even longer than it was originally. “At this time, we don’t know what provoked Ms. Marsh’s slanderous attack on Ms. Moss this morning, and Ms. Moss has been encouraged by the White House counsel’s office to look into her legal options against Ms. Marsh. All further questions regarding this incident should be directed to the communications department directly and not operations. 

“On a more personal note,” CJ paused and looked directly into the camera as Toby and Sam stepped closer to her. “I know you were looking for a fight with Josh, Mary, but you got us instead, and more’s the pity for you. If you want to fight with the White House, just tell me where and when and the three of us will be there. But you stay away from Donna and you stay away from Josh, or I promise, we’ll come down on you with the fury of God’s thunder. That’s a full lid.” CJ, Toby and Sam left the podium and the t.v. turned back to the evening anchor. 

Josh and Donna continued to gape at the t.v. as if it just sprouted legs and started to dance around the room. 

“Leo signed off on that?” Donna asked astounded. 

“I don’t know.” Josh said. “That’s not what the statement was when I left. When I left, there was no plan for Sam and Toby to go out there.” 

“Did all those people really call?” 

“All 87 of them left you voice mail messages.” Josh confirmed. 

“CJ just threatened Mary Marsh in her briefing.” Donna said pointing to the t.v. “I mean, blatantly threatened her. The President can’t possibly have condoned that.” 

“Well, that’s CJ, Sam and Toby’s problem.” Josh said. “You mess with the bull, you get the horns. You expected something less from them?” 

“It’s the education bill.” Donna said suddenly sitting up. “Josh, that’s what she’s doing. That’s what this is. We already figured that she wanted to provoke you before you went on television. She’s counting on you flying off the handle on Larry King’s show next week in my defense and saying something to offend the religious right before the bill is scheduled for a vote. They’re going to attach something, and they’re counting on you offending people enough that the White House has to cave on the attachment.” 

Josh pondered that for a minute before pulling out his cell phone and calling Leo. It was obvious from Josh’s end of the conversation that Leo was grilling him about CJ’s brief. Donna was happy that they’d left Josh out of the loop on the final statement. She didn’t envy her friends right now, who were probably before the President getting their collective asses handed to them right at that moment. Finally, Josh got a word in and told him about Donna’s suspicion about the bill. 

“Leo, I think they’re going to attach school prayer.” Josh said. “Yup, we’ll get on it first thing in the morning. Oh? Oh, okay. Well, I’ll see them in the morning on it then.” Josh flipped his phone shut and looked over at Donna. 

“What did he say?” Donna asked. 

“Well, Leo said that once the communication sideshow got out of the Oval office, he’d put them right on it.” Josh said. “I think it’s going to be their penance for their rogue statement.” 

“They’re in trouble because of me.” Donna said sadly. 

“No.” Josh qualified firmly. “They’re in trouble because of them. They know better than to pull a stunt like that. Besides, I think Leo and the President are only officially mad. The President did tell you that no one gets away with hurting his family, didn’t he?” Donna put her head back on his shoulder and he put his arm around her. She propped her chin on his shoulder and faced him. 

“Promise me, you’ll be a gentleman on Larry’s show and direct the question to the communications office.” 

“I’m not making a promise I have no intention of keeping.” Josh replied. 

“Joosshuuua!” 

“Dooonnaaatellaaa!” he mimicked. 

“For me, please?” she pouted. Josh rolled his eyes, groaned and dropped his head back on the couch. She was pulling out the heavy artillery. She knew he was helpless when she pouted like that. 

“Your parents are expecting me to hit back.” Josh argued. 

“They’ll be happy with what CJ did.” Donna countered. 

“You know I’m only going to lay in the bushes and wait for her, right?” Josh said. “This is far from over.” 

“Oh, I have every confidence that you’ll get her in the end.” Donna said, “But not on Larry King, and not at the expense of a bill. A bill that we need to have a win for for re-election, I might add.” Well, that did it. Contrary to Josh’s feelings otherwise, he promised Donna that he’d be good on his appearance on Larry King.


	7. 6 Minutes of Celebration

“Josh, get in here.” Leo demanded as he saw Josh walking by his door. 

“I got a thing.” Josh replied gesturing over his shoulder walking into the office. 

“And somehow, I don’t care.” Leo replied. “Margaret!” Margaret walked through the other door and looked expectantly at her boss. “Call Donna and ask her to come down here, please.” Margaret nodded and walked back out the door, closing the door behind her. 

“What’s up?” Josh asked curiously. He didn’t think he was in trouble. He couldn’t resist Larry’s question to him about what Mary Marsh had said the week before, but Josh thought he’d handled it pretty well. He’d professionally smacked Mary Marsh down for going on t.v. and saying unprovoked things about his wife, but did it without pissing anyone off. And true to Donna’s suspicions, certain conservative Republicans did try to attach school prayer to the bill, which was also effectively smacked down. 

Leo handed Josh a stapled group of papers. “This.” he replied. “You need a change of scenery for a little while, and I need you to do this for me.” Josh scanned the list of dates and towns in his hands. It was an itinerary. Leo was sending him on the road to various campaign headquarters. Josh immediately saw that there was an entire week spent in Wisconsin stumping for the governor and senator who were in close races there. 

“I don’t get it.” Josh frowned. “Am I being punished? I thought you said I did okay on CNN.” 

“You’re not being punished.” Leo said. “And to prove you’re not being punished, I’m letting you take your wife with you. She’ll make sure you don’t screw up. I think she could use the change in scenery, too.” 

“You want us away from here to six weeks?” Josh asked incredulously. 

“Don’t fly off the handle, Josh.” Leo warned. “This is important stuff. The President is hell bent on winning the election. He wants you on this. I’m not entirely wild about this little plan of his to send you out there for six weeks, but there it is. Trust me, you’ll be on the first plane back to Washington if I need you here. Anyway, these are the offices that are having trouble. We need you and Donna to go there and scare the hell out of them. Plus, you’ll need to do a little stumping around in Wisconsin, thus the entire week there. I would think Donna would be happy to see her family. Right?” 

Just then, Donna entered Leo’s office. When she saw Josh and the look on his face, she got concerned. “What’s going on?” she asked Josh quietly. In response, he handed her the itinerary. Leo watched her look it over, as Josh sighed and dropped onto the couch. Leo was pretty sure he saw Donna start to smile. The President was right, it would do Donna some good to get out of Washington for a while and feel like she was getting something accomplished. Donna had been looking kind of tired lately, since the whole Mary Marsh thing. And they really did need someone like Josh on this. Leo knew that he and the President were harder on Josh when he screwed up, but that’s because Josh didn’t often screw up, and they saw Josh as different than the others. It didn’t go unnoticed by Leo and the President how difficult it was for Josh to keep himself in check after the Mary Marsh thing and though he rose a little to the bait (really, they didn’t really expect Josh to stand by and do nothing at all), he did it almost with class. 

“So, we leave tomorrow.” Donna deduced looking over the itinerary. She was a little overwhelmed by that piece of news. I mean, there was a lot that had to be done if they were going to be away for six weeks. She wasn’t remotely ready for this, so she was happy to see that it was an afternoon flight to Boston. That would give her some time. 

“Unfortunately, yes.” Leo replied. “Donna, why don’t you head out in a little while so you can start getting things ready at home, and Josh will handle taking care of farming everything out here.” 

“Okay.” she agreed. Josh looked surprised at her ready agreement, but Leo could see the thanks in her eyes. She was no good to Josh if her head wasn’t in the game, and Josh was no good to them, if he was worried about her. And right now, they needed every bit of Josh in the game. 

 

Josh and Donna finally made it to Wisconsin in their third week on the road. They arrived in Wisconsin in the late hours of the evening, so they stayed in a hotel that first night and were heading to her parents that morning. Josh was happy they’d be with Donna’s parents for the week. Donna had been sick all week. She’d been throwing up and extremely tired. By the end of the day, she was falling into bed completely exhausted, and he was starting to worry about her. Again, that morning, he was waiting for her to finish throwing up in the bathroom so they could leave for her parents’ house. 

When she finally emerged from the bathroom, he arched a brow at her. She looked pretty green when she woke up, and now she actually looked better; pale, but better. 

“What?” she demanded looking at him picking up her tote bag and slinging it over her shoulder, signaling that she was ready to go. 

“What the hell is going on?” he demanded. 

“I got a bug.” she shrugged. “We got them all the time on the last campaign.” 

“One that makes you sick in the morning, then you’re miraculously okay during the day, and then you pass out completely exhausted at night?” he inquired. 

Donna shrugged again. “I don’t know. I guess I just feel better after I’m moving around and eat.” Josh crinkled his forehead, but let the subject drop. He’d already brought their luggage out to the rental car while she was in the bathroom, so he wrapped his arm around her and lead her out of the hotel room, taking note of the way she was leaning into him as they walked down the hall. 

Campaign bug, my ass, he thought. 

 

Josh and Donna made their way up her parents’ front porch of their very large home. Donna’s mother was an accountant, and her father was a lawyer. Donna, herself, grew up having something of a pampered life. She’d joked with Josh that she was a farm girl, which wasn’t entirely untrue, since her grandparents had owned a farm when she was growing up near Donna’s family home, but she’d actually grown up quite comfortably. Donna followed Josh slowly, her cell phone to her ear. She’d had their voice mails from the White House forwarded to her cell phone and was now weeding through the dozens of messages in there. It was becoming readily apparent that Josh was going to have to spend a few hours on the phone later this afternoon. The next day, they were due at the Madison campaign headquarters for another smack down. Donna had to admit, it was fun watching Josh smack down the unsuspecting, but the clean up was getting a bit draining. 

Josh rang the doorbell and looked back at her. She smiled back at him. She did look a lot better. She also looked different. He smiled softly and turned back to the door when it flung open. 

“Joshua!” shrieked the woman standing in the doorway. It was Donna’s mother, Joanna. She was an older version of Donna. She yanked him through the doorway and hugged him tightly, then moved on to Donna behind him, as Josh moved into the spacious living room and greeted Donna’s father Robert. They shook hands smiling at each other. Josh looked forward to the political argument that’d be coming later that day. Robert was the one republican Josh enjoyed debating with. He actually cared about Robert’s opinion, and admittedly, Robert did manage to reverse Josh’s opinion twice before. Usually, he tuned republicans out, including Matt, when they started debating issues, flatly convinced they were just wrong, but for some reason, he always listened to Robert. Maybe it was because he was Donna’s father and he cared what he thought. Either way, it won’t be long until Robert was calling him an idiot, politically anyway. 

“I’m so happy you two are here.” Joanna gushed. “Everyone’s so excited you were visiting. Your brother and sister-in-law are coming over later for dinner, along with Aunt Mary and Uncle Jack, with your cousins. 

Josh had actually met Donna’s extended family in something of a freak occurrence during the first campaign. The campaign had come to Madison the same time Donna’s family was having a big reunion, so she’d dragged Josh along with her. That’s when Josh discovered that most of Donna’s family was actually republican, which he felt explained her soft spot for them. 

Josh and Donna settled onto the couch together, his arm immediately going around her shoulders. She sighed and wiggled in closer to him. 

“Jessie is just busting to see Joshua.” Joanna continued bringing in drinks for them all. 

“Jessie?” Donna frowned thinking of her younger cousin. Her cousin, Jessica, had started at the University of Wisconsin the year before. She didn’t remember Jessie being particularly interested in Josh and she’d wondered what changed. 

“Well, it seems Jessie is struggling a bit in her government class.” Joanna confessed and Donna nodded understanding Jessie’s excitement to see Josh now. 

“Struggling?” Josh asked. 

“Failing, truth be told.” Joanna said. “I don’t know what the problem is.” 

“How is it that someone in this family is failing a government class.” he demanded. “You have my cell phone number, Donna’s cell phone number, our home phone number, our email addresses, both of our numbers at work. She doesn’t think to, I don’t know, call?” 

“I think she’s afraid you’re too busy to talk to her.” Joanna hedged. “You do work at the White House. We’d all hope that you were busy.” 

“I could always use a distraction.” Josh replied. “I have a staff of hundreds, 30 of which sit right outside my door. After this week, she’ll be aceing that class.” 

They talked for a while, and when Donna yawned and stretched, Josh suggested she go upstairs and take a nap, which she jumped at the chance to do. Once she was safely out of ear shot, Joanna pounced on Josh. 

“She looks awful, Joshua.” Joanna said. “Is she sick?” 

“I’m not exactly sure.” Josh said slowly. He was sort of uncomfortable really discussing this, since he hadn’t really discussed it with Donna. 

“How long has she been like this?” 

“All week.” Josh answered. 

“What do you mean you’re not exactly sure?” Robert asked. 

Josh shrugged. “She’s sick in the morning, okay during the day, and exhausted at night.” he said. “Like I said, I’m not sure she’s actually sick.” Joanna smiled slowly and Robert looked confused. 

“What the hell does that mean?” he grumbled. 

“It means,” Joanna said slowly. “Josh thinks Donna’s pregnant.” A look of dawning came over Robert’s face. 

“But she doesn’t seem to suspect.” Josh continued. “In fact, it just occurred to me this morning.” 

“That’s wonderful, Josh.” Joanna said softly. 

“Yeah.” Josh said quietly in response. 

“What do you think that horrible Mary Marsh woman will have to say about that?” Robert asked changing the course of the whole conversation. Josh was wondering if they’d bring that up. 

“She went after Donna once,” Josh said, “I don’t think she’d be that stupid again. But if she did, I swear to God, no amount of backlash from Leo and the President will stop me. I didn’t say what I wanted to say on Larry King because Donna made me promise not to. She didn’t want to jeopardize the education bill we’re working on now. I can’t begin to tell you how much it pissed me off to not fight back the way I wanted.” 

“You don’t have to.” Robert replied. “We saw you fidget in your seat when Larry asked you. I thought you were going to bust right out of your skin.” 

Josh sat back on the couch, looked up at the ceiling and sighed. 

“An intern on my staff actually quit that day, he was so afraid of me.” Josh confessed running a hand over his face. “And people were literally jumping out of my way. I was incredibly pissed off.” 

“We know.” Joanna smiled. “CJ called us.” 

“CJ called you?” Josh asked picking his head up. He was genuinely surprised by that. He didn’t know that. 

“Yes.” Joanna said. “She wanted us to know the reason we didn’t see you commandeering the press room and ripping Mary Marsh’s face off. She told us exactly what you were like.” 

Josh dropped his head back again. “I really hate Mary Marsh.” he confessed. 

“We know.” Joanna assured. “What you said on Larry King was classy.” 

“It wasn’t enough.” Josh sighed again. “I *was* jumping out of my skin.” 

“Donna’s right. She was trying to bait you. She’s a miserable, bitter woman. But you didn’t let her bait you. You rose above it.” 

“The hell I did.” Josh laughed. “Mary Marsh caught me that day hook, line, and sinker. She knew *exactly* how to get to me. It was Donna that wouldn’t let me take the bait. I was actually trying to talk her out of it. You should have seen the President. I know you don’t like him,” Josh continued looking at Robert, “but it’s not that often I see him as mad as he was that day. He really does love Donna like she was his own daughter.” 

“I don’t like him politically, Josh.” Robert replied. “But you and Donna believe in him, so he can’t be a bad person.” 

“He’s really not.” Josh said recognizing the compliment for what it was. “I tried to have her church audited, but Donna intercepted that, too.” 

“So your friend Wick was right.” Robert concluded. 

“Yes, he was.” Josh agreed.


	8. 6 Minutes of Celebration

“You’re an idiot.” Donna heard her father say from the living room. 

“Actually, most call me brilliant.” Josh quipped in return. “The Fullbright Program, for one.” 

“You’re also an egomaniac.” 

“Well, that’ll I’ll admit to.” 

Donna smiled as she heard Josh and her father go at it on social security in the kitchen, while she sat in the living with her mother, aunt, sister-in-law. Josh and her father had quite an audience now. Her brother, uncle, Jessie, and other cousin were all in there now listening intently as the two men intelligently went at each other with both guns blazing. Every now and then, Josh would call to Donna from the kitchen for another statistic. 

“Let me see the rock.” her sister-in-law Jenny demanded holding out her hand for Donna’s. Donna held out her left hand to reveal the lavish ring Josh had gotten her. 

“Holy shit, it’s gorgeous!” Jenny exclaimed. “Josh really goes for the gusto, huh?” 

“He never does anything half-assed. He brought his friend Matt with him. Matt has incredible taste in jewelry. He’s the one that picked out that dress for me for the fundraiser that I emailed you pictures from.” Donna answered. 

“He sure does.” Jenny agreed. “So, how’s life on the road right now?” 

“It’s not so bad.” Donna admitted. “It’s nice to be out of Washington for a little while.” 

“Yeah, I bet it is.” Jenny said softly. Donna knew she was thinking of the Mary Marsh thing. Donna couldn’t figure out why she was getting so emotional about it still. It was weeks ago, and CJ and Josh effectively neutralized her and the amendment she was setting up. But, she just couldn’t shake the nasty things the woman said about her. 

“It’s nice to be away from the White House with Josh, too.” Donna admitted. “I know we’re working, but we’re also away from the fast paced craziness that goes on there every day. It’s nuts right now with the election.” Donna felt her eyes start to tear up. She excused herself and walked out onto the front porch. She stood on the top step and looked up at the clear night. The door opened behind her and she turned to see her brother, Bobby, come out to join her. 

“Your man’s pretty heated up in there.” He smiled. They could still hear Josh and their father going head to head, only they’d moved onto gun control, which Donna thought was awfully bold of her father, considering *no one* was brave enough to discuss it with Josh. 

“It’s not that hard to get him going.” Donna laughed. 

Bobby looked at his sister as she looked back up at the stars. “I swear to God, Donna, I’m going to pipe bomb that holier than thou bitch’s house.” he vowed. 

“Bobby!” she hissed. “Don’t even joked about something like that. Besides, Mary Marsh is already hiding behind Reverend Caldwell. Her little plan backfired spectacularly. And Josh is still waiting to exact his preferred revenge.” 

“She went on national television...” Bobby began, but Donna held her hand up to stop him. Just then Josh came bounding out of the house and down the stairs on his cell phone. A second or so later, Jessie walked out on the porch to join them. 

“Senator, I swear to God, you’re going to have to pry it out of my cold dead hands first.” He was saying into his phone. “If you don’t think I’m making a list of everyone who’s trying to screw us right now, you got another thing coming. It’s on Donna’s computer, and you’re name is moving up the list. You’re going to look around to count your friends the day after the election and hear crickets. And if you don’t think I’m going to hold a grudge from here until the end of our second term, you’re out of your paranoid mind. And you and me both know, we’re going to have a second term.” Bobby and Jessie gaped at Josh in astonishment. Was he really talking to a senator like that? Bobby looked over to Donna, who didn’t look the slightest bit phased. 

“You stand for the President on this, and I’ll guarantee you the full weight of the White House on teacher incentives. You got an election coming up mid-term and you’re polling pretty low in your district. The republicans are going to run Gary Mitchell against you and he’s polling 20 points higher than you. What do you mean how do I know that? Because I’m freaking Kreskin, that’s how.” 

“Josh!” Donna hissed at him, as Josh rolled his eyes to her. Bobby smiled and Jessie giggled. Clearly, they were enjoying the show. 

“Oh, I’ll be waiting for the call with baited breath, sir.” Josh said snapping his cell phone shut. 

Donna arched a brow at him in question. “Senator Dudley.” Josh supplied. “Seriously, could that guy be a bigger jackass? What is this? Run amuck `cause Josh is out of town week?” 

“You,” Bobby said to Josh grinning, “are a bad ass. I want your job.” 

“Don’t encourage him.” Donna scolded. 

“You,” Josh said pointing a finger at Jessie. “I haven’t even gotten to you yet. How could you not call me or Donna?” Jessie opened her mouth to explain, but Josh cut her off. “I have to run to the store for your aunt, you’ll explain it in the car and tell me how to, you know, get there.” He walked up the stairs and gave Donna with a soft kiss. It wasn’t until he pulled away that Donna wondered why on Earth her mother would send Josh anywhere. 

The next morning, Josh woke up to Donna vomiting in the bathroom again. He rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom that connected to her old bedroom where they were staying. When he pushed open the door, she was brushing her teeth and rinsing out her mouth with mouthwash. 

“Whatcha got behind your back?” Donna asked noticing him hiding something behind him. 

He handed her the pregnancy test he picked up last night and she looked at him astonished. “Take it.” he said softly. She stood staring at him with her mouth hanging open. 

“Josh..” she began hesitantly. 

“Think about it, Donna.” he said stepping towards her and putting his arms around her waist. “Nothing else makes sense.” 

“I can’t believe I didn’t think of this.” she said opening the box. 

“You’ve had a lot on your mind lately.” Josh replied. 

“Oh, and you haven’t?” she countered. He shrugged in response. He didn’t have anything more on his plate than he normally did. 

“Besides,” Josh continued. “I’m intimately acquainted with you. Your breasts are bigger.” 

“Josh!” she exclaimed. “They are not.” 

“Oh trust me, my love, they are.” he grinned wickedly at her. Donna gave him a small smile and turned to walk into the bathroom. 

Five minutes later, they were sitting on the bed, staring at the little blue line on the white stick in disbelief. Donna finally tore her eyes away from the stick and looked over at Josh, just as he was turning to her. Their eyes met and Donna couldn’t tell how long they sat gazing at each other. Finally, Josh leaned and kissed her slowly. She responded immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck and falling back onto the bed with him. Several minutes later, when they broke apart for air, she looked into his eyes again. 

“This is a good thing?” she asked quietly, and he nodded in response. 

An hour later, they wandered into the kitchen for breakfast before they had to head to the campaign office for Josh’s meeting. Joanna arched a questioning brow at Josh, and he winked in response. Joanna responded with a broad grin. 

Donna had just finished preparing them bagels and was pouring coffee into her travel mug in preparation to leave when the front door opened admitting Jessie. 

“Hey, Jess.” she greeted with a yawn. “What are you doing here? Don’t you have class this morning?” 

“Yeah.” Her cousin replied. “But it’s my government class. I talked to my professor and I’m going to get extra credit for going around with you guys this week. It was Josh’s idea. You don’t mind, do you, Donna?” 

“No, of course not!” Donna exclaimed. “There’s no one better to learn from.” 

“There you go, feeding my ego again.” Josh quipped. “It’s really your fault I have such a high opinion of myself.” 

“I was talking about me.” Donna quipped in return. Josh smirked at her smart ass response and grabbed the car keys off the counter. Donna handed Josh their breakfast and grabbed her tote bag and Josh’s lap top and followed along behind him, with Jessie bringing up the rear. 

Josh and Donna held hands as they walked up to the door of the Madison headquarters. These poor people had no idea what they were in for. Josh paused at the door, brought Donna’s hand to his lips and kissed her fingertips. Then he dropped her hand and opened the door, signaling the beginning of work time. Donna followed along behind him, with Jessie. They walked in and stopped dead looking around the vast store space that was serving as the Madison office. It looked like a recycling center exploded all over it. Phones were ringing incessantly, people were running in all different directions, and nobody seemed to have a clue as to what was going on. Josh and Donna exchanged shrugs as a well-dressed woman approached them. Josh put his hands on his hips and Donna pushed her sunglasses up on her head. They must be quite the sight, she thought to herself. Both of them were dressed casually. They’d only brought a few suits with them for meetings with various governors or senators. Otherwise, for the campaign offices, they were going casual. They weren’t traveling with the President, so neither one of them saw the point in getting dressed up. 

“Can I help you?” the woman asked Josh, in a bit of a snobby way, in Donna’s opinion. 

“Yes, you may.” Josh replied. “We’re here to see...” Josh turned to Donna for the name of the headquarters manager. 

“Richard Dayton.” Donna supplied bringing her coffee to her lips. 

“Yes, Richard Dayton.” Josh answered. “Please go get him.” 

“Do you have an appointment?” she asked snidely, clearly looking to get rid of them. Josh looked at Donna again, and she shook her head. 

“In fact, we do not.” He answered turning back to the woman. “Please go get him.” 

“I’m sorry.” the woman apologized. “But if you don’t have an appointment, Mr. Dayton can’t see you. He’s a very busy man.” Josh raised his eyebrows at her. She obviously didn’t have a clue as to who they were. “He’s in a meeting right now and can’t be disturbed. He’s in meetings all day.” 

“Well, I’m about to change his schedule.” Josh announced. 

“I’m sorry, that won’t be possible.” the woman said with mock sincerity. “This is a campaign for President Bartlet, we’re very busy.” 

Josh opened his mouth to let her have it, but Donna was all over her before he could. 

“Listen to me,” she began stepping forward. “and try to pay attention because I’m going to only say this once and use small words for you. We are not leaving until we meet with Mr. Dayton. This,” she said gesturing to Josh, “is Joshua Lyman, White House Deputy Chief of Staff for Strategic Planning, also known as, your boss. We are here,” she said gesturing between she and Josh, “because the President is polling so badly in this district, that we suspect you’re running a campaign for Ritchie instead. Now, I’m tired, crabby, and I don’t feel good. I haven’t slept in my   
bed in three weeks, and I won’t see it again for another three weeks. I’m hungry, and my husband is limiting me to this one cup of coffee today, which means this afternoon, I’m not going to be the nice person I am now. Now, unless Mr. Dayton is in there actually meeting with the President, no one in there is more important than this man is. Go get your boss out here. Now.” 

The woman turned on her heel and raced off for a back office. Josh turned to Donna as she brought her coffee to her lips again and pointed at his attire. “You’re right, baby.” Donna said completely changing her tone. “All black is hot as hell. I want to push all that crap off that couch over there, throw you down and have my way with you.” 

“Having a hormone thing, are you?” he smiled. 

“Possibly.” she smiled back. “But the sleeves of that shirt stop right at the top of your amazing biceps, and well, you know I have a thing for your arms.” 

Josh laughed and Jessie rolled her eyes, as an obviously flustered Richard Dayton hurried over to them.


	9. 6 Minutes of Celebration

Josh watched Donna from across the crowded ballroom. It was two weeks before the election. They were at yet another campaign event, this time in Boston, given by Senator Kennedy. Once again, they hadn’t gotten to dance all night. Correction, they hadn’t gotten to dance with each *other* all night. Josh had done plenty of dancing with Senator’s wives, Congressman’s wives, wives of wealthy donors, many, many wives. And Donna was always dancing with a different man, which admittedly made Josh crazy. All of them held her way to close, except Chris Wick. He was dancing with her now, and it was a very proper dance frame. They hadn’t announced Donna’s condition yet, but Josh suspected they’d have to soon. Abbey was starting to look suspiciously at Donna lately. But then again, Abbey was a doctor and tended to notice things quicker than other people. 

Chris had actually been spending a lot of time with them lately. As it had turned out, he and Ginger had turned out be quite the couple. In a million years, Josh wouldn’t have thought to pair those two together. But then again, Josh didn’t play match maker, so he never really thought about appropriate girlfriends for his friends. But Chris and Ginger often came over Josh and Donna’s apartment after work and on the weekends. Josh actually enjoyed getting to know Ginger. Josh never really had time to get to know the other assistants more personally. He liked them all well enough, but rarely socialized with them outside the office. He’d always been so busy wrapped up in Donna really to care about any of the other assistants. But, he was finding out that Ginger was funny, a great cook, and really got along with Donna, which was nice. Donna didn’t have a lot of female friends. Her closest one was probably CJ. Of course, there was this apparent Sisterhood at work, that CJ seemed to be the ringleader of. The women were always talking about the Sisterhood, something Josh stayed wisely away from. 

Josh scanned the room. If Chris was dancing with Donna, Ginger was...he saw her standing by herself by the bar. Josh excused himself from the Senator he was talking to and made his way over to her. “Care for a dance?” He asked. Ginger nearly spit out her wine all over him. 

“Really?” she asked. 

“Yeah!” he laughed. “Your man’s got my woman, so it’s only fair. Right?” 

“Okay.” she smiled. Donna had told him that even though they’d spent a lot more time hanging out with Ginger outside the office, Ginger was still secretly a little afraid of Josh, which in turn, made Josh more determined to help Ginger relax more around him. 

Chris and Donna spun their way over to them. “Care to swap?” Chris asked. 

“Sick of me already?” Donna pouted. 

“I don’t know how to answer that without pissing off...well, any one of the three of you.” Chris confessed, “so, I’m just going to take my girlfriend and leave you two in each other’s capable hands.” Ginger slid over to Chris and Donna was instantly back in Josh’s arms, he immediately pulled her close and gave her a very appropriate, in public kiss. 

“Finally.” he murmured. “I didn’t think I’d ever get you back tonight.” 

“Duty dances.” Donna replied. 

“You don’t have any duty dances. Your only duty dances are to me.” 

“No, you.” Donna corrected. “You’ve got duty dances. How many room keys are in your pockets right now?” 

“I don’t know.” Josh confessed. “Several.” 

“Have you ever used any of the room keys you get from these seemingly classy, but actually trampy women?” Donna asked arching a brow at him. 

“Never.” he assured her. “They all go back to the front desk at the end of the night.” 

“So the night clerks know who’s trampy.” Donna said again. 

“I guess.” Josh shrugged. She snuggled up closer to him and put her head on his shoulder sighing, while breathing in the scent of him. He responded by giving her a soft kiss on the neck. 

“Have you always gotten room keys at these things?” she asked. 

“Mmm-hmm.” he said. “Apparently, I’m quite the catch.” 

“You’re my catch.” she corrected. 

“I am indeed.” 

“Who else gets them?” she asked. 

“Why are you so fascinated with this topic?” Josh countered. 

“This is the first time you’ve confessed to getting all these offers for sex.” Donna reminded. It was true. Josh didn’t quite know why he’d never told her that before. Ever since the first campaign, he’d had to empty his pockets at the end of one of these things with all the room keys women gave them. Some were pretty tempting, he’d admitted. He figured that he’d never told her because he never wanted her to go home from one of these things wondering if he was really that shallow. He’d always been concerned with her having a respectable opinion of him. But tonight, he decided to come clean. He thought it was time that she knew about these things. 

“We all get them, Sam, Toby, Leo.” Josh listed. 

“I wonder if they’ve ever taken anyone up on it.” Donna wondered. 

“They have.” Josh confirmed. 

“Really?” she asked wide eyed. “Who?” 

“I’m not telling, Donnatella.” Josh chastised. “It’s none of your business, nor mine.” 

Donna couldn’t help herself. Her eyes immediately scanned the room and fell on Sam, who was at the moment, dancing with a very beautiful Senator’s trophy wife. She couldn’t see Sam acting on something like that. Maybe Toby? But she’d always thought he was pretty devoted to Andi, despite the fact they were no longer married. 

“It’s sick, Donna, but it’s all politics.” Josh explained. “Their husbands know they do this. They sleep with someone close to the President and suddenly their husbands have better access. No one wants a sex scandal. The men hit on women in power, too.” Donna shook her head and leaned into him more. She was hoping all those women were watching them dance and were watching how he was with her. “The President left a little while ago.” he whispered. “Why don’t we get out of here?” 

“You don’t have to work the room any more?” she asked immediately interested in his idea. 

“Nah. Toby, Leo, and Sam are still here. I think I’ve done my fair share.” He took her hand and lead her off the dance floor. For the first time, Donna did notice the looks of other women. She’d never paid it any mind before. Some were envy; some were the opposite. Suddenly, she felt sneaky. She stopped walking, pulled him back to her and kissed him again. This kiss was a lot more passionate than the one before, but she wanted no one to have any doubt that he was completely taken, with no room for negotiation. 

 

They laid awake in bed later naked and tangled up together. Donna was curled into Josh’s chest and he was idly stroking her shoulder. 

“Josh?” she asked. 

“Hmm?” 

“What if we lose?” she asked. 

“Don’t say that, it’s bad luck.” he immediately replied. “You’re going to have to go outside, turn around three times and spit.” 

“Naked? You don’t think the hotel’s going to ask us to leave, if I do that?” 

“Well, maybe not naked.” Josh said. “I guess you can do that in the morning. Just make sure you don’t forget to do it.” 

“Okay, fine. But what if we lose? I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately.” she said. 

“Are you worried about that?” he asked genuinely surprised at her question. 

“Well, yeah. I could be unemployed soon.” she stated. 

“Well,” he said taking a deep breath, “if we lose, then we lose. We’ll still have two and a half months to figure something out. Maybe we’ll stay in Washington, maybe we won’t. But we don’t have to worry about that unless we lose, which we won’t.” 

“Kay.” she said and closed her eyes. 

“That’s it?” he asked a little surprised that she’d drop the subject so quickly. Donna was a planner, Donna was organized, Donna feared the unknown. 

“I trust you.” she stated simply and soon drifted off to sleep. 

Josh laid awake for a while thinking about what she’d just asked him. What if they lost? He’d actually never really considered what would happen after the next inauguration if they lost the White House. The thought of the possibility that they might actually lose just didn’t really occur to him. He knew the MS was a big hurdle to get over, but he honestly believed that they’d still win. They ran a formidable campaign. Bruno, Josh reluctantly admitted, knew what he was doing, and Josh had faith in his plan. 

What would they do if they lost? Josh got job offers all the time, he really wasn’t concerned about not finding another job. But suddenly, with Donna now in his life, there seemed to be so much more to think about. What if she wanted to leave Washington? Would he go? Yes. Maybe she’d want to go back to school. She had mentioned it once, when they thought the President wasn’t going to run again. 

 

Election day finally came. Donna was hard pressed to keep Josh from jumping out of his skin. He was like a man possessed all day. Toby had played a trick on him that morning with an acting troupe. Apparently, Toby had spent a lot of money on the joke, but it seemed to have been well worth it. They left the victory party late that night and returned to the White House to watch the results from the other districts. Sam had told Donna earlier that day about the California 47th and the off the cuff promise he’d made to the campaign manager there. She was so stunned by his revelation, but she found herself following that race closely. She didn’t mention anything to Josh about what Sam had said, but she couldn’t understand why Sam had yet to fess up. Truth be told, Sam was hoping the dead guy wouldn’t win, and he wouldn’t have to keep his promise to the widow. 

Donna was just coming up the stairs from the lower level offices and returning to the melee of the White House victory party, which was still in full swing. She had taken pity on a Navy commander who was trying to find his new office. He was newly assigned to Nancy McNally’s office and was the watch commander for the situation room that evening. Her eyes immediately found Josh in the crowd and she said goodbye to the commander and walked toward him. He was standing in his doorway, one hand leaning high up on the door, the other on his hip, his gaze intently following Commander Reese leave the room. 

“Who the hell is that guy?” he demanded when she finally was standing right in front of him. 

“His name is Jack, he’s assigned to Nancy’s office. He couldn’t find his office, so I took pity on him and showed him the way.” 

“Uh-huh.” Josh said still looking in the direction of the corridor Jack had left. “He’s good looking.” 

“But not near as good looking, and might I say powerful, as you.” she said quietly leaning in to kiss him on the neck. 

“I’m very powerful.” Josh confirmed. 

“Yes, you are.” she said quietly kissing him again. 

“I’m like the third most powerful man in the world.” he said. “I just got a man elected president. Again.” 

“Mmm...yes...” Donna said. 

“I have the diplomatic ranking of a three star general. Popeye there should salute me.” Josh continued, which make Donna laugh out loud. 

“Joshua!” she chided. “He didn’t hit on me. He asked directions to his office. It’s a confusing building. Remember how long it took you to find your way around?” Josh grunted something inaudible and Donna grabbed his hand. “Come on. It’s late, I’m tired. Let’s go home.” 

 

“I can’t believe Sam’s leaving.” Josh said as they lay in bed later. “I mean, Sam loves this. How can he just leave the White House?” 

“He made a promise.” Donna said simply. 

“Yeah.” Josh said quietly. “It’s just...I’m going to miss him is all.” 

“Me too.” she said. “But people move on to other things. Look at what happened with us in the last six months. We’re still at the White House, but your personal life is completely different. You can’t fault Sam for wanting a different life, too.” 

“You’re starting to get philosophical now. Just don’t start talking about locating the light switch again.” he said. 

“That was a transforming experience.” Donna defended laughing. “And you’re the one that sent me.” She rolled onto her back and rolled him towards her, snuggling his head on her chest. He pulled her tank top up and began running a finger along her belly. 

“Did I ever tell you what my father said to me the day I left to go back to the campaign?” she asked. 

“No.” Josh smiled. “What?” It had to be amusing, given what a big republican the man was. 

“He said, Donnatella, if you’re going to get into politics, I want you to commit one phrase to memory.” Donna answered. 

“What was the phrase?” 

“I’m sorry, Senator. I have no specific recollection of that event.” 

Josh paused for a second and then started chuckling. “Did you think it would have actually come in handy?” he joked. 

“I remember rolling my eyes at him before I got in the car.” Donna smiled. They fell silent again, and Donna knew he was thinking about Sam leaving again. 

“Josh?” she said quietly. 

“Just talk to me for a bit.” he replied softly. 

“About what?” she asked. 

“Just anything.” 

“Did you know koala bears and humans are the only two animals with distinctive fingerprints?” 

“In fact, I did not.” he replied lightly smiling. This is what he was hoping for. Just random chatter, where he didn’t have to think, and he could just be with her. 

“Do you doubt me?” 

“Absolutely not.” 

“If you were to visit the National Nut Museum, you have to bring your favorite nut with you for admission.” 

“Do you count?” 

“In fact, I do not.” 

“That’s too bad; they’d be honored to have you.” 

“George Washington’s Inaugural address was only 134 words long.” 

“Toby would have a stroke.” 

“Swans mate for life.” 

“Are you my swan?” 

“In fact, I am.”


	10. 6 Minutes of Celebration

Josh was sitting on the end of the couch in their apartment the Sunday following the inauguration watching ESPN. Donna was laying in his lap reading What to Expect When You’re Expecting when they heard a fast knock on the door. Donna got up, crossed the living room to the door and looked out the peephole. 

“It’s Ginger.” She said quickly tossing her book over to Josh, who put it on the table next to him. 

She opened the door and gasped at how upset Ginger was. Josh stood up and walked towards the door. Ginger was crying and clutching a newspaper to her. Donna opened the door wider and let her in. Ginger walked in a few more steps and stood in front of them. 

“What happened?” Josh demanded. 

“I....he....just look...” Ginger sputtered and handed him the paper she was holding. Donna walked over to Josh to get a look at what he was looking at. It was a picture of Chris at one of the Inaugural balls, standing closely to a woman who wasn’t Ginger, smiling widely. 

Donna pulled the paper from Josh and read the caption below, touting the playboy Congressman’s latest squeeze. “That’s Tiffany from the Whip’s office.” Donna announced. Ginger started crying harder and Josh hugged her. Donna noted for a brief minute how far Ginger had come in the last few months. When Josh and Donna first got together Ginger would have passed out from fear if Josh showed this kind of friendship towards her. Now, she just cried into his shoulder. 

“What the hell is this?” Donna asked him gesturing to the paper. 

“What? Like I know?” he retorted. “I’m not his little black bookkeeper.” 

“Ginger! This is a tabloid!” Donna admonished noticing the name of the paper. “CJ won’t even let these guys in the building! Plus, this is a crappy picture that looks like it was taken with somebody’s cell phone. I would hardly call this responsible journalism.” 

“Look at his face.” Ginger continued to cry. “Look how happy he is to be standing by her.” 

“Did you ask him about this?” Donna asked. 

“Yes.” Ginger said. “He told me I shouldn’t get so worked up about it.” But, he didn’t deny it. Donna thought. 

“I can’t believe I let this happen.” Ginger continued to cry. “He was so nice to me and seemed so interested, and now look what happens.” 

There was another knock on the door, and Donna peeked through the peephole again. “It’s him.” she sighed. 

“I don’t want to see him.” Ginger announced taking off to the kitchen to hide. 

“Okay.” Donna said. “Here’s what we’ll do. You stay here with Ginger, and I’ll take him out to find out what the hell is going on.” 

“Me stay with Ginger?” Josh squeaked. “She’s balling her eyes out! I have no idea what to say to her! She’s your friend. This is a woman thing.” 

“No, Josh.” Donna countered. “You’re his friend, so you can talk better to her about him. Plus, if he’s got any chance on getting her back, it’ll be because of *my* recommendation.” 

“This is crazy pregnant woman logic, you know.” 

Donna opened the door, still engaged in her conversation with Josh. Quietly, Chris walked into the living room. If either of them had stopped to look at him, they would have seen how upset he was, but at the moment, they were still engaged in battle. 

“Where are you going to go?” Josh demanded. 

“We’ll go to the Starbucks on the corner.” Donna answered. 

“You’ve already had your coffee this morning.” Josh reminded. 

“I’ll get decaf.” she said. 

“Promise?” Josh had been pretty adamant since they confirmed that she was pregnant that she keep her caffeine intake down. He’d prefer she didn’t have any at all, but her doctor told her her morning coffee would still be okay, so he banned any recharges in the afternoon. 

“I promise.” she scoffed. Josh stuck out his pinky finger to her and her draw dropped. “You don’t believe me?” she tried to feign amazement, but the truth was, she was going to try to sneak a small mocha chino. Josh didn’t answer but held his ground with his pinky out. 

“Fine.” she said more than a little annoyed and linked pinky fingers with him. 

“Did you two just pinky swear?” Chris asked. 

“Shut up.” Donna replied grabbing her coat. “You’re coming with me.” Chris’s eyes widened with fear when she said that and he looked pleadingly to Josh, who just shrugged in return as Donna pulled him out of the apartment. 

“He’s gone!” Josh announced to Ginger in the kitchen once the door closed. 

“Donna left with him?” Ginger asked incredulously when she saw just Josh standing in the living room. 

“So it would seem.” Josh replied. Ginger flopped down on the couch, she had stopped crying, but she looked like she was going to lose it again any second. Josh sat down on a chair, rubbed his hand over his face and looked at her. 

“You didn’t accept his explanation?” he asked needlessly. 

“No. I slugged him and walked out.” Ginger answered. She didn’t see Josh’s small smile when he envisioned Chris getting slugged by Ginger. “Let me just say, that if we were home in New Jersey, he’d be legless right now, Josh. I’m from Jersey City, men don’t get away with this shit there.” 

“Ginger, you’re not exactly right of the bus here.” Josh replied. “A bad PR picture was printed in the paper making allegations about a US Congressman. You know how this works. He should be meeting with is people trying to figure out how to spin it. Instead, he’s chasing his girlfriend around DC.” 

“You’re right, I’m not right off the bus.” Ginger countered. “I’ve been around this town long enough to know that this stuff is usually true.” 

“So, what Mary Marsh said about Donna is true?” Josh retorted. 

“No!” Ginger said immediately. 

“People were talking about me and Donna for years.” Josh reminded. “You should have heard some of the stuff people were saying, and it was only seven months ago we got together.” 

“Oh, God!” Ginger groaned. “I am right off the bus. I screwed this up so bad.” 

“No you didn’t.” Josh assured. “He came looking for you. If you screwed up, he’d just let you go. I’ve known him nearly 20 years. He’s never cheated on a girlfriend.” 

 

“So, what the hell is going on?” Donna demanded, as she settled into a seat across from Chris with her decaf mocha chino. 

“I swear to God, Donna, nothing.” Chris assured. “Tiffany was telling me a joke. That’s the only time I saw her all night. I love Ginger. In fact, I was all ready to ask her to move in with me. Look at my face, she punched me!” Donna smiled when she saw the red mark on Chris’s cheek. 

“Well, that may have saved you from Toby coming after you with his bat.” Donna laughed. Chris eyes widened again. 

“A guy doesn’t get punched, by an extremely well-placed right-hook, I might add, and then go running after the girl who did it if he was guilty!” Chris said. “I swear to God, Donna, I’m innocent. You have to believe me. She’ll believe you. I don’t want to lose her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her!” 

Donna smiled at him. “You realize that Ginger will never be the traditional politician’s wife, right? You know the last thing she’s going to do is take anyone’s shit, right? She’s not going to give up her job to plan Sunday garden parties.” 

“I’m counting on it.” Chris said. “In fact, just the fact that she punched me is one of the many reasons I love her. She’s got more spirt than anyone I’ve known. Please, Donna.” Chris pleaded again. 

“Okay.” Donna acquiesced. “I’ll get you in the door to talk to her. You’re on your own from there.” 

“Thank you.” 

 

“We’re home!” Donna called as she and Chris walked back into the apartment. She caught a glimpse of Ginger run off to the bedroom and slam the door. Donna looked back at Josh and he shrugged. She handed him a coffee she’d picked up for him while she was there and he smiled. 

“You brought me coffee?” he gloated. 

“At home, your wife will bring you coffee because she loves you.” Donna explained. “In the office, your assistant thinks your over-bearing and works her too much and would rather stab herself in the eyes with her letter opener than stroke your already enormous ego.” Donna turned back to Chris and pointed at him. “You, sit there. I’ll go talk to her.” 

Chris sat on the couch next to Josh and Josh laughed at his friend’s obvious misery. Now that he got a good look at him, he could see how upset he was and how scared he was that he might lose Ginger. He also saw the red mark on Chris cheek. 

“She’s got a nice right hook.” Josh complimented. 

“You’re telling me.” Chris agreed. 

“It may have saved you from Toby’s bat.” Josh replied. 

“Donna said that, too.” Chris said. 

“Well, Ginger’s like Toby’s little sister. Toby has a soft spot for Donna, Ginger, CJ and Andy. You fuck with them, you get Toby’s bat.” Josh said. “Plus, you’re a congressman, Toby’s just itching to whack you guys over the head.” 

“If it’ll help me keep Ginger, he can have batting practice.” 

Chris dropped his head in his hands and sighed. “I’ve never been in love before, Josh.” he admitted. “She really makes me happy. Plus, she doesn’t take any of my shit. She’s good for me.” 

“She is.” Josh agreed. 

“Help me here.” Chris pleaded. “You’re the relationship guru.” 

“Are you kidding me?” Josh laughed. “I’m the last one who should be giving you relationship advice. Go talk to Mike, or better yet, Matt.” 

“Look at you and Donna.” Chris replied. “You can do no wrong.” 

“I do plenty wrong, trust me.” Josh replied. “The difference is, Donna’s not ‘women,’ she’s Donna. Donna I’m good at; women, not so much.” 

 

“It’s not true.” Donna said to Ginger while they were enclosed in her and Josh’s bedroom. 

“You believe that?” Ginger said. 

“I do, totally.” Donna assured. “Ginger, he’s out there now with Josh and his heart is broken. He looks like total shit.” 

“Good.” Ginger said. 

“Ginger, he came running to find you after you punched him.” Donna reminded. “You can’t just walk away. You have to talk to him. He said that was the only time he talked to her all night.” 

“What kind of name is Tiffany anyway?” Ginger replied. “It’s like a name for a perky 18 year old.” 

“Can I please let him come in here and talk to you?” Donna asked. Ginger sighed and nodded. 

Donna walked out to the living room and motioned Chris to go back to the bedroom. Donna flopped down on the couch next to Josh and he wrapped his arms around her. “Not how I wanted to spend our day off.” he announced. She sighed and snuggled closer into him. “I just hope they don’t do anything gross on our bed.” 

“Ugh!” Josh cried. “Oh, Donna! How could you say something like that! They’ve got five minutes now, before I bust in after them. Wait, I’ll need more time than that to go get Toby’s bat.” 

“You did good with Ginger.” Donna observed. Josh shrugged. “I didn’t want her to punch me next.” Donna laughed again, as he took a sip of his coffee. A few minutes later, Chris and Ginger emerged from the bedroom, smiling and holding hands. 

“We’re going to...well...yeah, we’ll just see you guys later.” Chris smiled, as he pulled a giggling Ginger out of their apartment. 

Josh put his coffee down and rounded on his wife, “That’s not a bad idea they’ve got there.”


	11. 6 Minutes of Celebration

“Donna...” 

“Don’t make me beat you over the head with Toby’s bat, Josh.” 

“Donna...” he tried again. 

“You’re two minutes from being late for your meeting with Collins.” Donna warned. 

“Let him wait.” Josh said. “We won; it’s a come to Jesus meeting.” 

“I’m tired, Josh.” Donna said. “Why are you bugging a tired, pregnant woman? It’s bad form.” 

“Because on top of being tired,” Josh noted. “you look like death on a Triscuit.” 

“Gee, Josh, you really know how to make a girl feel all warm and fuzzy inside.” Donna quipped stifling a yawn. 

“That’s it.” Josh said grabbing her by the hand and dragging her down to CJ’s office. He walked right past Carol and into CJ’s office. CJ looked up surprised when they walked in. Josh looked at Donna and pointed to CJ’s couch. 

“I’m not leaving for the Hill until you are sleeping on that couch.” he qualified. Donna looked pleadingly over at CJ, who just shrugged in response. “You really do look kind of pale.” CJ said. “Traitor.” Donna hissed at her. CJ went back to her laptop unphased. Josh crossed his arms and looked pointedly at his wife. Donna rolled her eyes and climbed into CJ’s couch, pulling the quilt that was hanging over the back on her for good measure. “Okay.” she said. “I’m laying down, you can go now.” 

“Not until you’re asleep.” Josh reminded sitting on the arm by her head. “And you better not try to fake it, or I’ll be forced to haul you up to the Residence and leave you with the First Lady.” 

“You wouldn’t dare.” Donna challenged. 

“I think by now, baby, you’ve found that I’ll dare anything I damn well please.” They had a brief stare down for a few moments, when Donna finally closed her eyes and succumbed to the sleep he was demanding. She didn’t realize how exhausted she was until she laid down. When Josh was sure she was asleep, he turned to CJ. “Sisterhood be damned.” he threatened. “Do not let her off that couch until she’s actually had a decent amount of sleep.” 

“Whatever you say, mi amore.” 

 

Josh was two hours into his meeting with Senator Collins when his cell phone went off, simultaneously with his pager. 

“Sounds like something’s up.” the Senator needlessly pointed out. 

“Yeah, it’s the White House.” Josh frowned standing up and walking away from the conference room table, excusing himself from the senator. “Hey, C.J.” he greeted. 

“Josh, it’s Donna.” CJ immediately dove in, and Josh’s heart plummeted into his stomach. “They’re taking her to GW. She was burning up, she wouldn’t wake up, even Abbey couldn’t wake her up.” CJ was hurrying through her explanation. Distantly, Josh heard a commotion outside the conference room and Chris Wick barged in. He saw Josh on the phone and began talking to the Senator there while grabbing Josh’s stuff off the table. “Congressman Wick is coming to drive you over to GW.” CJ was saying. 

“He’s here now.” Josh managed to squeak out. “CJ...” 

“I don’t know, Josh.” CJ replied to his unanswered question. “She just wouldn’t wake up.” Chris began to push Josh from the conference room and past the stunned Senator’s staff. “I shook her, screamed in her ear, pinched her, then Abbey came and did it all again.” 

“She was breathing; right?” Josh whispered. 

“Yes.” CJ confirmed. 

 

Josh burst through the ER doors and up to the nurse’s station. When he identified himself, the nurse immediately ushered him to a curtained off room. He found Donna lying asleep hooked up to more machines and oxygen than he could keep track of. The nurse explained what they were doing to bring the fever down; they’d taken blood work upon her arrival too and sent it to the lab. The First Lady had explained to the paramedics that she was four months pregnant so every precaution would be taken in her treatment. 

“Has she woken up yet?” Josh asked quietly, not taking his eyes off her. 

“No, sir.” the nurse explained. “The doctor will be in again in a little while.” 

Josh sat down in the chair next to the bed and took her hand in his, slowly stroking her fingers. He dropped his head onto the bed at her side and continued looking up at her, waiting for her to open her eyes. 

The doctor came in a little later with the results from the blood work. She’d contracted a bacterial infection, given the fact that she wasn’t waking up, it was pretty severe and they wanted to admit her. Given the antibiotics they’d have to give her to fight the infection, the outlook for the pregnancy wasn’t good. Josh filled out and signed all the paperwork the hospital needed to admit her and followed as they wheeled her up to a permanent room. He stayed there all night right by her side. The next morning, he watched as the medical team tried unsuccessfully to save the baby. When they brought Donna back to her room, he resumed his vigil next to her bed, her hand in his. He rested his chin on the bed next to her and cried. And that’s how CJ found him the next afternoon. 

CJ took a minute to take in Josh’s appearance. Ginger had said that she was going to their apartment to get him more comfortable clothes when she heard that Donna was going to be admitted, and CJ was glad to see that he’d actually changed into them. She could see that he had been crying and it unnerved her. Josh was not one to get emotional; he never was. In all the years she’d known him, she’d known him to be a private person. But, here we has at Donna’s bedside, and all his emotions were naked on his face. He clearly was not coping well. 

“Josh?” she greeted quietly, finally alerting him to her presence. He silently met her eyes, and then turned them back to Donna, resting his head next to her again. “If you want me to stay with her while you go home and get some sleep, I will.” CJ offered, but Josh shook his head in response. “You’re no good to her like this.” she said. 

“I’m not leaving her.” he said finally. 

“I’ll stay with her, she won’t be alone.” CJ said again. 

“She’s been lying in this bed for three days, CJ.” Josh stated hollowly. “I’m not going to let her wake up without me here.” 

“Josh...” CJ tried again. 

“CJ, I’m sitting here for 72 fucking hours now, waiting for her to wake up so I can break her heart.” Josh said a little more testily meeting her eyes again. That’s when it dawned on CJ. 

“The baby?” CJ asked. Josh nodded his head, still resting on the bed, and turned back to Donna. “Oh, Josh, I’m so sorry.” CJ said through tearing eyes. Her heart was breaking for him. His wife was unconscious, he’d lost his child, and he looked so scared and alone in the world. It’s glimpses of this Josh that makes every woman that meets him fall just a little bit in love with him. “Do you want me to stay with you for a little while?” she asked again. He shook his head, his gaze not leaving his wife. CJ sighed and left the room, vowing to try again in a few hours. 

Several hours later, Josh leaned back in his chair and stretched when he heard her whisper his name. He immediately sat next to her on the bed. He stroked her cheek with his thumb. “Donnatella,” he called softly as he watched her eyes move beneath the lids, “open your eyes, baby.” She whispered his name again and he continued to softly encourage her to open her eyes. When she finally did, she saw the tears of relief in his eyes and the small smile on his lips. “You’re in GW.” he said softly answering her silent question. “You had some kind of infection. You’ve been out for three days now.” He saw her eyes widen a bit and knew what was coming next. “The baby?” she croaked softly. He paused for a moment and then slowly shook his head. As she realized what he was telling her, she closed her eyes and let the tears come, soon she was sobbing, and he was holding her, crying with her. 

Josh had seen Mike enter the hospital room, but quietly leave again. As he held Donna, he intermittently heard voices in the hall and realized that Mike stood out there turning away everyone who wasn’t medical staff. When Donna finally fell back asleep, or more like cried herself back to sleep, Josh walked over to the door and leaned up against the door frame, facing Mike, who was positioned outside, to the left of the door, against the wall. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t get here before now. I’ve been out of town.” Mike said 

“S’okay.” Josh replied. “Who was all here before?” 

“I don’t know all their names, a bunch of people from the White House.” Mike said waving a hand. “She finally wake up?” Josh nodded. Mike didn’t have to ask about the baby. He could tell by the way he found them what had happened. Josh saw CJ walking down the hall toward him again and smiled. She was carrying coffee and a paper bag. She’d changed to more casual clothes and had a determined look on her face. She smiled when she got up to him. 

“Coffee, mi amore.” she said handing him the steaming Starbucks cup and bag. “And food, not that I think you’ll actually eat it.” 

“CJ...” Josh began. 

“Listen, mi amore,” CJ said. “I know she’s awake. I’m not here to see her now. I know she’ll need a while before she wants to see anyone, and I’ll be first on line when that time comes. But, I’m sure you’re holding her together with both hands, while no one is holding you together. So, that’s me. You look like hell and you smell funny. Somebody’s got to be here to tell you that.” Josh smiled slightly as he brought his coffee to his mouth to take a sip and he heard Mike laugh at CJ’s abrupt attitude. “What are you doing here, plant?” CJ demanded of Mike. 

“Not letting anyone in the room.” he countered. 

“Oh well, unless you’re planning on throwing me down on the floor in one of your crafty little FBI moves, you’ll have to wait until someone else comes along. I’m staying with mi compadre here for a while.” Mike looked over at Josh, who nodded. CJ and Josh went back into the room and sat down at a small table in there, where CJ dumped the contents of the Starbucks bag, gesturing to Josh to pick something. Sighing, he picked up a bagel and started to eat it. He wasn’t hungry, but he didn’t have it in him to argue with her either. 

“What happens now?” CJ asked. 

“The doctor came in before and said she could be discharged at the end of the week, if she’s doing better. He’s going to cut her work hours for 10 days.” Josh said. 

“The President wants you both to take time off.” CJ informed, but Josh shook his head no. “I want her to go back to work, if the doctors will let her. I want to keep her busy.” 

“What about you?” CJ asked. 

“I want to keep me busy, too.” he said quietly. 

“I really am sorry, mi amore.” CJ said quietly. When Josh didn’t respond, CJ got up from her seat and pulled him out of his chair into a hug. It was the first time in six years CJ had ever seen him cry.


	12. 6 Minutes of Celebration

“Sir, Josh is here.” Charlie announced as Sunday morning senior staff was breaking up. 

“He isn’t supposed to be here until tomorrow.” the President replied. “When I give you people time off, do I have to start actually having the secret service enforce it and beat you back from the building.” 

“Sorry, sir.” Josh said entering the room. “I just wanted to catch everyone before Donna came back tomorrow. Then I swear I’m leaving.” 

“I told you to take a week off, Josh, not be back the Monday after Donna went into the hospital to begin with.” the President reminded. 

“I can’t let her do that, sir.” Josh replied. “Her doctor said it was okay to come back to 8 hour days. She doesn’t want to stay home, and I don’t want her to stay home. She cries when she’s home.” The President nodded his head in silent understanding to what Josh was saying. 

“What’d you want to talk about?” the President asked. 

“I just...” Josh began. “I wanted to thank everyone for the last week.” he continued glancing over at CJ. “I just wanted to ask everyone and their staff to just kind of back off from her for a bit tomorrow. She doesn’t want to talk about it, and if everyone pounces on her when she walks through the door, she’s going to lose it, and then she’ll have to say 10 times in an hour that she doesn’t want to talk about it, and she wants to come in and do her job. I just...” 

“It’s okay, Josh.” Toby jumped in. They all knew what he was saying, and Toby wanted to get past the emotional stuff as soon as possible. “We’ll take care of it. I’ll even loan you my bat to keep in your office.” 

“Josh,” the President said as everyone stood up to file out of the room. “you’re doing a pretty good job of taking care of Donna. Who’s taking care of you?” 

“CJ.” Josh said smiling over at her. 

“Claudia Jean, is this true?” the President interrogated. 

“Yes, sir.” CJ smiled. 

“She came to Donna’s hotel room, threatened Mike Casper, and then yelled at me, sir.” Josh confirmed. 

“Joshua, must you *always* make things so difficult for someone to take care of you?” the President sighed. 

“You’ve got to be impressed with my consistency, sir.” 

 

By the time Friday of that week rolled around, Josh was questioning the wisdom in letting Donna come back to work so soon. She was quiet, withdrawn and moped around at the office and at home. She was still efficient in her work, but her heart didn’t seem to be in anything that they were working on. The assistants had tried to take her to lunch and stopped by repeatedly trying to help, but each time, they were rebuked in their efforts. 

Josh returned from staff to find her sitting in one of this visitor’s chairs with her head down on her arms. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked quietly rubbing her back. Her only response was to shake her head. Ginger appeared in the doorway. 

“Hey, guys.” Ginger greeted. 

“Hey, Ginger.” Josh responded, but Donna didn’t lift her head. 

“I was wondering if you were going to be home later tonight. Chris and I had something we wanted to drop off for you.” Ginger said. Josh looked skeptically down at Donna, who nodded her in permission. 

“Are you sure?” he asked. When she nodded again, he nodded to Ginger. 

 

Josh answered the door of their apartment later that night. Chris and Ginger were there smiling. Ginger held up a bottle of red wine and a bottle white wine, while Chris had a bottle of scotch and a case of beer. Josh smiled at their idea and let them in. Donna came in from the kitchen when they entered and saw the alcohol they carried. 

“You don’t have to say a word.” Ginger said. “All you have to do is take the edge off.” 

Josh looked over at Donna for confirmation and she shrugged. “Looks like we’re going to need a bottle opener and glasses then.” 

“No glasses for the wine.” Ginger replied. “Just the bottle opener.” Josh arched a brow over at her and smiled. “I told you.” She shrugged. “I’m from New Jersey. There’s no need to be classy when you’re getting stinking drunk.” 

An hour later, Donna and Ginger were giggling on the couch, each with a bottle of wine in their hands and no glasses. Donna was easily half way through hers. Josh sat in an adjacent chair watching and smiling. He wasn’t looking forward to the hangover she was going to have, but she was smiling, and he didn’t really care at that moment what had brought it on. They had popped in a CD that Ginger had brought over and it was playing softly in the background. But suddenly the song changed and Ginger jumped up, recognizing immediately Dave Matthews’ Band’s Two-Step. 

“It’s perfect!” she squealed jumping up. 

“Perfect for what?” Donna asked. 

“Dancing.” Ginger said pulling Donna and her bottle off the couch. 

And it was. The song crescendoed in and by the time the lyrics started, and the thunderous base, sultry saxophone and staccato guitar were in, the song was fast paced and Donna and Ginger were jumping and spinning around the room. 

Say, my love, I came to you with best intentions   
You laid down and gave to me just what I'm seeking   
Love, you drive me to distraction 

Hey my love do you believe that we might last a thousand years   
Or more if not for this,   
Our flesh and bloodIt ties you and me right up   
Tie me down 

Celebrate we will   
Because life is short but sweet for certain hey We climb on two by two   
To be sure these days continue   
Things we cannot change 

Chris grabbed Donna’s digital camera off it’s port, powered it up, and started taking pictures of the two women, who were now, wine bottles and all, trying, and failing miserably to roll over each other’s backs in a drunken attempt at swing dancing. 

Hey, my love, you came to me like wine comes to this mouth   
Grown tired of water all the time   
You quench my heart and, you quench my mind 

Celebrate we will   
'Cause life is short but   
Sweet for certain   
We climb on two by two   
To be sure these days continue   
Things we cannot   
Celebrate you and me   
Climb two by two, to be sure   
These days continue   
Things we cannot change 

Donna and Ginger were now jumping on the couch, laughing and clinking their wine bottles in toast to each other. They had apparently forgotten all about the two men in the room who were laughing at them cut loose. Josh had certainly seen Donna dance before, but he’d never seen her cut loose quite like this before. It looked almost cleansing. 

With best intentions   
You laid down and gave to me   
Just what I'm seeking 

Celebrate we will   
'Cause life is short   
But sweet for certain hey   
We climb two by two   
To be sure these days continue   
Things we cannot change...   
Things we cannot change. 

Six minutes later, as the song faded out, Donna flopped across Josh’s lap, panting and smiling over at Ginger. Ginger raised her bottle of wine to Donna, who raised hers in return. “To celebrating.” Ginger smiled. “To celebrating.” Donna replied. Donna looked up at Josh. He took in her sparkling eyes and her 1000 watt smile and knew she was back. 

 

Monday morning, Ginger, Margaret, Bonnie and Kathy were in the mess finishing up their Monday morning “assistants’ breakfast” during senior staff. Donna had just left a few minutes ago back to her desk, when Josh came in. He walked over to the table the assistants were at and they were eyeing him warily. He had something in his hand as he crossed the mess towards them and put it in front of Ginger. The women could see that it was a bottle of wine in a gift bag and a meticulously wrapped box. Ginger had stood up when she saw him walking over to her. 

“Thank you for giving me my wife back.” Josh said quietly as he wrapped Ginger in a big bear hug. Then just as quickly as he hugged her, he let her go, tousled her hair and walked back out of the mess. 

“Well, you don’t see him acting like that every day.” Bonnie said, as they all watched Josh leave the mess. 

“Damn.” Margaret said appreciatively as she pulled the bottle of wine out of the bag. “This is a really expensive bottle of wine.” 

“What’s in the box?” Carol demanded. Ginger sat back down and wordlessly opened the present before her. It was a 3 x 5 picture frame of Ginger and Donna from Friday night, holding up their wine bottles and smiling broadly and it was engraved with their toast, “To Celebrating.” 

“Wow,” sighed Kathy remembering Ginger recounting the events of Friday night before Donna joined them earlier. “he really can be a sweetheart sometimes.” 

“Yeah.” the other women sighed watching the door the that the Deputy Chief of Staff had just exited, and knowing that they just got a small glimpse of the Josh Donna always saw.


	13. 6 Minutes of Celebration

“I’ve been looking for you all day.” Donna said entering Josh’s office. It was late, and he was sitting in his chair with his head in his hands. 

“Yeah, sorry.” he said distractedly. 

“You okay?” He sat back and sighed, looked up at her and shrugged. 

“The Vice President really resigned this morning?” she asked needlessly. The White House wasn’t talking about anything else. He nodded, finally looking up at her. 

“I’m sorry.” she said. 

“Why?” 

“You worked for him. You knew him better than any of us did. You must be disappointed.” 

“You’re not disappointed?” She shrugged and looked away. “Donna?” 

“Hmm?” 

“The Vice President is resigning in a sex scandal. You’re not disappointed?” 

“I’m mad at how much additional work you’re going to have to do now to find a replacement now because of him.” Donna said. 

“That doesn’t answer my question.” 

“I don’t think I’m gonna answer your question.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“You heard me.” 

“Donnatella!” He snapped. Donna’s eyes snapped back to his when she heard the tone of his voice. He was obviously in no mood to mess around, not that she was intentionally trying to give him a hard time. 

“Am I disappointed for the administration to have to face something like this? Absolutely.” Donna retaliated. “Am I happy to see a co-worker leave that I disliked? Absolutely. He was a womanizer, Josh. I’m not sad to see the person of John Hoynes leave.” 

Josh sat there staring at her in amazement, trying to take in what she was saying. He was looking at the political; she was looking at the personal. 

“Why?” he asked slowly. 

“This is exactly why I didn’t want to answer your question.” she said not meeting his eyes. 

“Too bad.” he said standing up, crossing the office, and closing the door. She didn’t look up at him, she couldn’t bring herself to do it, but she could feel his hard gaze on her. She could feel the anger radiating from him. He was about to force her to put the last nail in the coffin of his opinion for the man. “Look at me.” he ordered. She finally did and willed the tears to stay behind her eyes as recognition crossed his face. 

“How many times did he come on to you?” he asked quietly willing the anger out of his voice. 

“A lot.” she said quietly. 

“When did it start?” 

“After I came back to the campaign.” she said. 

“That long ago?” he asked feeling the knot forming in his stomach. “How long did it last?” 

“Til Rosslyn.” she whispered nearly inaudibly. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he demanded. 

“Well, first I didn’t really know what to do about it. I was so new to things, I was afraid no one would believe me, or take it seriously. You kept telling me politics can’t be personal. After a while, I just started to brush it off and avoid him, which was usually pretty easy to do. Then came Rosslyn and he seemed to have lost interest.” 

“He never said anything to you again?” Josh asked trying to wrap his mind around what she was telling him. 

“He did.” 

“What did he say?” When she didn’t answer him, he asked again. “Donnatella, what did he say?” 

“He said CJ was right and chasing me wasn’t as fun anymore.” 

“CJ was right?” Josh repeated. “What the hell does that mean?” 

“I have no idea.” Donna replied. Josh leaned back up against the bookshelves in his office and let out the breath he’d been holding all this time, trying to get a handle on the thoughts flying through his head at the moment. As her husband, he obviously couldn’t get so pissed off about another man, married or not, hitting on her before they were even together. But as her boss, he was incredibly pissed that all this was going on right under his nose. He tried to think of a time when it may have happened in front of him and came up with nothing and he trusted that. Josh’s men-hitting-on-Donna radar was pretty good. Hoynes was obviously a pro at this, he must have waited until she was alone, which made him sick to his stomach thinking of Hoynes approaching an unsuspecting Donna. 

“Did he ever give you a room key?” Josh asked as the thought dawned on him. 

“Not literally.” she said. 

“But you got an invitation.” he said flatly. She nodded and he slowly started to pace. She watched him, trying to get a read on what he was thinking. He had an extremely unsettling, dark and foreboding expression on his face. 

“I didn’t take him up on it.” she said. “I never slept with him!” 

“You don’t have to tell me that; I know you wouldn’t do that.” he replied. She continued to watch him slowly pace in front of her and she continued to cry. It was a sniffle from her that finally brought his attention back to her. He pulled her up out of her chair and into a tight embrace. 

“Don’t cry.” he said softly. 

“You’re disappointed in me.” she cried into his shoulder. He pulled away and lifted her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. “I am absolutely not disappointed, mad, or otherwise upset with you. Did you ever do anything to encourage it?” 

“No!” she vehemently denied. “Like I said, I went out of my way to avoid him! He’s a pretty smart man, I figured he’d catch on and notice that I walked away every time it looked like I might be alone with him.” 

“All right.” Josh sighed holding her tight. “I’m going to have to talk to CJ about this.” 

“Why?” 

“Donna, the man’s spurned mistress is writing a tell-all book. He resigned, it’s not long until his tell-all book comes. We need to know who else this was happening to. Not to mention, CJ’s obviously already had some kind of conversation with him about this. In what universe did you not think I’d be all over this? You know, if nothing else, at that time you were my friend.” Josh reminded. “I would have put a stop to it.” 

“At the cost of what?” she countered. 

“At the cost of nothing.” he replied. “I worked for him, I was going to get him elected President. No one in this building has more on him than I do. Trust me, coming from me, it would have meant a lot.” She looked away from him and sat back down. 

“I’m going to go talk to CJ.” he said. After he left, she let the silent tears fall again. 

 

Josh threw open the door to CJ’s office and slammed it behind him. Carol and CJ looked up at him in surprise. 

“Carol, could you give us a few minutes?” CJ requested. “It would appear Josh has something to talk to me about.” Carol hopped up and ran quickly from the room. 

“How could you not tell me about Hoynes?” Josh demanded. 

“I didn’t know before anyone else did.” CJ said, misinterpreting the question. 

“No. I mean about Hoynes hitting on Donna and who the hell else knows who.” he corrected. 

“Josh, that was almost three years ago.” CJ replied. “Nothing happened between the two of them.” 

“I know.” 

“So, what’s the problem?” 

“The problem is he spent two years chasing her and making her feel uncomfortable, along with, I’m sure a few others. How is it that you know about this and nobody else did?” 

“I was one of the women he was chasing.” CJ explained. “Not to mention, I’m a woman and women talk to other women about things. Even if you could be pissed off about this, because God forbid another man actually find Donna attractive, he hasn’t said anything to her in almost three years.” 

“Because of Rosslyn.” Josh said. 

“Because of Rosslyn.” she confirmed. 

“And what the hell does that mean? Donna said he told her you were right and chasing her wasn’t fun anymore.” 

“He felt bad you were shot. I don’t have to tell you how hard Donna took that, Josh. Before that day, he just wanted to annoy you by sleeping with your assistant. Then you got shot and the game changed. I mean, during the campaign, she was right off the fucking farm! She didn’t know what was expected of her. She left the dairy lands for a campaign for the presidency without ever having worked in politics before. Luckily, Donna is Donna and stuck to her values.” 

“Why didn’t any of the women tell any of us?” Josh asked. “Me, Sam, Toby, Leo, anyone at all?” 

“Gee,” CJ retorted. “Let me think about that for a second. Let me think about what it would have been like for the person who blew the whistle. Let me think about how it would be for the person who rocked the boat and wasn’t a team player; the person who was taking politics personally. This is Washington DC, Josh! Nearly every politician in this town is having an affair. And in a lot of cases, we know exactly who they’re having an affair with. It would surprise anyone that John Hoynes was? And what would have happened? The guy that could and did deliver the south would have been replaced on the ticket? Give me a break! It’s a men’s club. And why didn’t any one tell you? Hmm, let me think about that one. Maybe because you would have massively overreacted like you are now.” Josh sat down on CJ’s couch and rubbed his face with his hands. 

“There’s no doubt in my mind, Josh, that had anyone told you about it, you would have had it out with Hoynes.” CJ said calming down. “But there was nothing to tell. And not all the women were bothered by it. He was the Vice President of the United States, there are women in this world attracted to power, as you know from experience. Anyone who is lucky enough to be counted as one of your friends knows you would have done everything in your power to protect them. Your friends would do that for you, too. And Donna did tell somebody; she told me.” 

“It just makes me sick...” Josh said. 

“Josh, you’re a politician. Donna knows what was and is expected of her as your assistant, but she has no idea what’s expected of her as your wife. She loves you, yes; you love her, yes. But like I said, this is Washington D.C. and things work different here than in other careers. Not to mention, Mary Marsh planted the seed of doubt in people’s minds. You don’t think among the 100 senators and over 500 congresspeople there are going to be those that think what Mary Marsh said was true? Men in this town marry trophy wives.” Josh’s eyes snapped back to hers and the fire that had briefly left was back. 

“That is absolutely not what she is to me.” He said. 

“I absolutely know that.” CJ agreed. “But I’m saying there are those in this town that won’t. Nobody thought that your relationship with Mandy or Amy was anything other than power dating.” 

Josh stood up and sighed. He gestured toward the door and said, “She’s still in my office, and when I left she was still pretty upset. So, I’m gonna...” 

“Josh,” CJ said before he was out of the office. “I really do know that she’s different.” 

Josh walked back into his office and smiled. While he was in CJ’s office, Donna had moved to his chair and fallen asleep there. He sat down in one of the visitor’s chairs across from her and watched her for a few minutes, replaying his conversation with CJ in his head. People thought she was a trophy wife. Well, sure, look at her. She’s a beautiful woman. Men would always be asking her out. And it was true, Mandy and Amy weren’t deep relationships. Maybe he was enchanted when they started, but there wasn’t much depth to them. They had been about the chase. Why would anyone think Donna was any different to him? 

Because she was different. Right from the day he met her, he’d told her things about himself no one else did. Toby, Sam, Will, they didn’t take their assistants to state dinners and official White House functions. They didn’t write memos to the President about why a childhood teacher should get a proclamation. They didn’t do any of the things Josh and Donna did, even before they got together. She was always different. He walked around his desk and kissed her softly. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled lazily at him when she saw him. “Hey.” he said softly. 

“All done with CJ?” she asked sitting up. 

“For now.” he answered. She nodded and stood up and stretched. “Ready to get out of here?” 

“You have no idea.”


	14. 6 Minutes of Celebration

Donna and Amy stared at the t.v. in the bullpen in astonishment. CJ had come through to tell them about Zoe, and now they were watching it on CNN, CSPAN and MSNBC. It was continuous coverage of the scene of the graduation party. No network was carrying anything else. Zoe Bartlet was missing and a secret service agent was dead at the scene. This wasn’t happening, thought Donna. This was exactly everyone’s nightmare since they took office. The President and First Lady must be out of their minds right now. 

Donna and Amy had been working on something for the First Lady for the better part of the evening. Josh and Charlie had gone on some mission for Charlie to dig up something in the Arboretum. Donna had been expecting the DC police to call her all night to bail them out for destruction of federal property. 

Suddenly, Donna caught a glimpse of him on t.v. He was in the background, leaning against a cop car with his head down. There were flashing emergency lights all around him, and various sirens in the distance. Charlie wasn’t too far away. She didn’t think they knew they were on t.v. She whipped up her phone and dialed his cell phone. She watched him on t.v. as he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. 

“Hey.” he said. 

“Are there rectangles running amuck around you right now?” She asked. She didn’t want Amy to know why she was calling, so she tried code. “You look a little lost there.” She watched him pick his head up and looked around. 

“How do you know what I look like?” he asked. 

“Well, I’d like to say that I’m just that tuned to you,” Donna began. “but I can see you on t.v.” She smiled as she watched him jerk on Charlie’s sleeve and they walked off the screen. “Well, that’s not fair. Now how am I going to spy on you?” 

“Listen, they haven’t gotten to us yet, so I have no idea how long I’m going to be.” Josh said. “Why don’t you go home?” 

“The President’s daughter is missing, Josh.” Donna reminded. “The White House is locked down. No one’s allowed to leave yet.” 

“Right.” 

“When you’re done there, why don’t you go right home?” 

“Like that’s going to happen.” he said dryly. “How is it there right now?” 

“I don’t know.” she confessed. “It’s really weird. Everything’s just stopped. Anything anyone was here working on, is like, now in limbo. There’s no one to talk to about anything. It’s kind of freaking me out.” 

“The whole night’s freaking me out.” Josh replied. 

“Yeah.” Donna said softly. 

“I’ll get there as soon as I can.” 

 

Donna returned from the mess an hour later to find Josh’s door closed. He must have returned while she was downstairs. The lock down had been lifted, and people were slowly filing out. She knocked lightly on the door and walked in. The lights were off and he was sitting in his chair facing the window. She walked over and sat across his lap and he wrapped his arms around her and sighed into her hair. He turned the chair to face back towards the office, giving them more leg room. “Rectangles running amuck?” he smiled. 

“I was speaking in code. Amy was standing next to me.” 

“Amy?” 

“We were working on the thing for Dr. Bartlet.” Donna explained. “It’s pretty much been a hellish night right from the start.” 

“They closed the airports.” Josh informed. 

“Do they think they took her out of the country?” Donna asked. 

“Who knows.” 

“Do you think they want to kill her?” 

“I think they would have done it at the party, if they wanted to kill her.” Josh said. “I think they’re going to want something.” 

“We have no idea what’s going on right now.” Donna sighed. 

“We know we don’t have a vice president.” Josh countered. 

“What’s that mean?” 

“The Commander in Chief’s daughter has been kidnapped, presumably by someone that’s going to try to threaten him with her life, and we don’t have anyone he can pass power off to.” 

“There is a line of succession.” Donna reminded. 

“Right.” Josh said. “And who’s next in line?” 

“Walken.” 

“The republican speaker.” 

“You think he’ll have to remove himself?” Donna asked incredulously. 

“I don’t know.” 

 

Amy walked through the bullpen on her way out for the night. She was going to go home, hopefully get a few hours sleep, get changed, and get back here as soon as she could. Though what the First Lady was going to need her for, she had absolutely no idea. She didn’t know why, but she always left through the west wing of the building, instead of the east wing. She was just rounding the corner of the operations bullpen when she saw Josh’s office door open and Donna and Josh exit. Amy hung back a little, not letting them know she was there. She should have just turned and walked the other way, but tonight, she just watched them. 

“I’m really glad you’re not having a problem with the rectangles tonight.” Donna had said while shutting off her computer. Donna had spoke in code before, but Amy knew what she was talking about. Donna conveniently tends to forget that Amy does know things about Josh. For crying out loud, the “fear of rectangles” thing is why they broke up in the first place and sent him running to her. Okay, so maybe that wasn’t the only reason they broke up. But it was definitely the reason why it was so hard to make things work with him. She had asked him if he was dating his assistant, which he adamantly denied, on more than one occasion. But what she hadn’t asked him was if he was obsessed with her, which why would she ask him something like that? But looking back on it, it’s definitely something she should have known from the get-go. 

“You realize that we’re going home to get changed and come right back, right?” Josh asked. “Tell me again the point of this?” 

“Well, I don’t want to be wearing the same thing tomorrow that I’m wearing today, number one,” Donna listed. “Number two, I’m actually hoping that we get some sleep tonight, because who knows when that’s going to happen again any time soon.” 

“Fat chance of that.” Josh retorted. 

“Don’t think I won’t drug you, Joshua. I’ve got plenty of Benedryl at home. You will sleep tonight.” Donna threatened. Josh laughed at her and she walked up and stood right before him. He brought his hand up to her face and kissed her. These were moments Amy and Josh had never had. If they were kissing, it was because one of them wanted sex, not because there was any kind of emotion behind it. And obviously, Josh and Donna were not going to rip each other’s clothes off and go for it in the middle of the bullpen. So, that meant it was the other kind of kiss. Damn, why did she have to see things like this? She had seen them dancing on the terrace at the fundraiser in California, too. Her meeting with Goodwin lasted about two minutes, and when she looked back out, they were wrapped up in each other and dancing. 

Donna broke apart from the kiss and turned back to her desk and began putting stuff in her tote bag. 

“Donna, we’re going to be back here in like five hours.” Josh reminded. 

“Shut up.” 

“Well, could you do this a little faster then?” 

“I really do not have warp speed, Joshua. I know that’s hard for you to believe by the way you make me run all over this building after you, but I really don’t.” Donna retorted. “And you’re the one that didn’t want to leave to begin with.” 

“Wow, you’re really getting cranky.” 

“I really am.” 

Amy watched as Donna finally finished what she was doing and was ready to go. He linked his hand with hers and they walked out of the bullpen.


	15. 6 Minutes of Celebration

“Okay.” said Josh to Toby and Will. “Let’s get this straight before we head over there. We’re working on Hunt, Mitchell, Riker and Storm.” 

“Right.” Toby confirmed. 

“Four democrats not voting to confirm Russell.” Josh continued. 

“Right.” Toby confirmed again. “I’ll take Riker and Storm.” 

“Leaving me Hunt and Mitchell.” Josh finished. “Four votes and we drink from the keg of glory.” 

“A day of jubilation will be had.” Toby nodded. 

“I can help here.” Will piped in. 

“You’re going to be our go between, Will.” Toby replied. “You also need to work the room with your ear to the floor. We need three of these guys to confirm; four will put us one over.” 

“The cars are ready.” Donna announced entering Josh’s office. Josh looked up and smiled at her. He never got tired of seeing her dressed up. Tonight, she was wearing a burgundy, floor length gown. He hair was down and tucked behind her ears, which Josh happily noticed had no earrings on them. 

“Hunt, Mitchell, Riker and Storm.” Josh repeated as they left the office. He wrapped his arm around Donna’s waist and guided down the hall. 

“Still?” she asked. 

“Yeah.” Josh sighed. “I’m going to be tied up most of the night trying to win these guys back.” 

“That’s okay.” Donna smiled. “I’ll have Ginger and CJ there. I won’t be too lonely.” 

“You really make me feel needed there, baby.” Josh laughed. 

“You know what I mean.” she returned as they climbed into one of the waiting limos. Within a few minutes, they left the White House for the Hay Adams. He drew her close and she put her head on his shoulder and sighed. 

*** 

“Congratulations!” Donna hugged Ginger and pulled out her hand. “Let me see the rock.” Ginger laughed and showed Donna her engagement ring. “Oh my God!” Donna gasped. “It’s enormous!” 

“It’s like the same size as yours.” Ginger pointed out. CJ wandered over to the two women. 

“All the girls are buzzing over Hunt’s new chief of staff.” CJ announced. She unloaded three glasses of wine for a passing waiter, handing one each to Ginger and Donna, before availing herself of one. Neither CJ or Ginger noticed that Donna did not actually take a sip from hers. 

“Who is it?” Donna asked frowning. Josh’s office hadn’t heard anything about them. 

“He hasn’t officially started yet. Some guy that was chief of staff for some governor.” CJ explained. 

“Gee, way to have the information there, CJ.” Donna laughed. “Why is everyone talking about him?” 

“Apparently, he’s really cute.” CJ said. 

“Well, that remains to be seen.” Ginger said. 

Donna met Josh’s gaze across the room. He was listening to something an older man talking to him was saying. He wiggled his finger to her to come over to him, and she handed CJ her wine glass and made her way across the room, keeping her eyes locked with her husband the entire way. When she finally got over to them, Josh snaked his arm around her waist and turned to the person he was talking to. 

“My, my, Josh.” said the man. “Who is your exquisite date?” 

“Senator Hunt, this is my wife and assistant, Donna.” Josh introduced as the senator bowed and kissed Donna’s hand. Donna smiled at the gesture. 

“Well, you’re certainly radiating, Donna.” the senator smiled. “How ever did a scoundrel like Josh manage to snag you?” 

“His brilliant powers of persuasion.” Donna quipped and the senator laughed loudly, causing people to turn their heads. 

“Speaking of introductions,” the senator said scanning the area in search of someone, when he finally found them, he waved his hand. A handsome, blonde haired man joined them. “This is Steve Reilly, my new chief of staff. Steve, this is Josh Lyman, the Deputy Chief of Staff and his beautiful wife and assistant, Donna.” 

“Beautiful, indeed.” Steve said to Donna after shaking Josh’s hand. Donna felt Josh tense next to him. It was all fine, well, and good when it was some old senator flirting with her, but certainly not this guy. 

“Steve, Josh and I were just discussing the qualifications of Bob Russell.” the senator supplied. 

“Or lack thereof.” Steve frowned. 

“But Donna here has just been touting Josh’s superior powers of persuasion,” the senator smiled. “so, let’s see how persuasive he can be.” 

“I’m going to go back to CJ.” Donna said to Josh, obviously not interested in being part of this conversation. 

“I can’t say I blame you.” the senator laughed. “It was delightful to meet you, Donna. I look forward to seeing you again.” Josh squeezed her hand as she walked away and turned his attention back to the two men. 

“Well, that was him.” Donna announced when she returned to CJ and Ginger’s side. 

“He really is good looking.” CJ noted. 

“I guess.” Donna shrugged. “He kind of rubbed me the wrong way.” 

“How?” Ginger asked. 

“I don’t know.” Donna said. “He kind of has those roaming eyes, you know.” 

“Well, Josh is here,” CJ reminded. “So, I wouldn’t get too concerned over it.” 

The three women continued to talk and watch the room for a while. They would comment on the dresses and hair of the other women there. Donna couldn’t help but laugh at CJ. CJ wasn’t the work the room for votes kind of girl and so, she never did it. She let Toby and Josh and Leo do all the networking. Josh came over a little while later and lead Donna out onto the dance floor. 

“Hunt’s still not coming around.” he told her as they danced. 

“But I told him about your powers of persuasion.” 

“Well, he told me I was going to be hard pressed to convince him to vote for him, when I didn’t believe in him myself.” Josh replied with a sigh. 

“So you have to get the other three then.” Donna said. 

“Well, I got Mitchell. I just have to see how Toby’s doing with Riker and Storm.” 

“CJ said all the women are talking about Reilly.” Donna supplied. “Seems he’s a big deal.” 

“Oh yeah? I’m not impressed.” 

“Me neither.” 

“No? Handsome and powerful isn’t your type after all?” he laughed. 

“I told you,” she said leaning in him and giving him a soft kiss. “You’re the only one I find handsome and powerful.” 

“Well, I am more powerful than that guy, that’s for sure.” Josh said as the song ended. “I have to go talk to Toby about Riker and Storm. I’ll catch up with you again.” He lead her back to CJ and Ginger and disappeared into the crowd in search of Toby. 

“Well,” Donna began, but she was quickly interrupted by a voice behind her. 

“Donna, may I have this dance?” she turned around to see Steve Reilly standing there smiling at her. 

“Uh, sure.” Donna obliged, against her better judgment. CJ and Ginger smiled at her encouragingly as Donna reluctantly allowed herself to be lead out to the dance floor again. At first, Donna was happy to see that Steve held a polite, formal dance frame with her, but then realized that by doing that, it gave him the best vantage point of her cleavage. 

“Your husband certainly plays hardball.” Steve announced. 

“He’s not called the President’s pitbull for nothing.” Donna confirmed. 

“Well, the senator’s mind is almost made up.” Steve said. 

“Almost made up?” Donna asked taking the bait. “You mean Josh can still persuade him to vote to confirm Russell?” 

“Oh, I don’t think Josh can, but I can.” Steve leered. “There’s a reason he hired me after all.” 

“You can persuade the senator to vote in favor of the confirmation?” Donna asked. 

“I’m sure I can.” Steve confirmed. 

“In exchange for what?” Donna asked suspiciously. 

“You’ve been taught well.” Steve laughed. 

“In exchange for what?” Donna repeated. 

“In exchange for you.” Steve said simply. 

“I’m sorry?” Donna replied shocked. 

“You.” 

“Can you be a little bit more specific?” Donna pressed. 

“Okay. You and me.” Steve said confirming Donna’s fear. “You spend the night with me, the senator will vote for Russell.” Donna resisted the overwhelming urge to smack him across the face on the dance floor. 

“How do I know that you’re not going to sleep with me and just not say anything at all to the senator?” she said. 

“I guess you don’t.” Steve said. “You’re just going to have to trust me.” 

“Trust you?” Donna countered. “You really are new to this town.” The music began winding down and Donna stepped back, breaking the dance frame. 

“Think about it and get back to me.” Steve said. “It’ll be an important victory for you guys.” He turned and walked away from her. Donna took a minute to recover. Josh. She needed to find Josh right now. She didn’t want to be standing alone anymore. Suddenly, she was feeling very vulnerable, like she was being hunted. She scanned the room and saw him talking to Toby and Will over by the bar. 

“So we got Riker and Mitchell.” Will was saying. “But no Storm and Hunt.” 

“Well, I wouldn’t put Hunt out of the running just yet.” Donna said sarcastically. 

“What are you talking about?” Josh asked. 

“Well, according to Senator Hunt’s new chief of staff, if I spend the night with him, meaning Reilly, he’ll convince the senator to vote for Russell.” Donna seethed. She was so offended at that moment she wanted to scream. 

“Could you repeat that?” Josh asked evenly. Will gaped at Donna and a dark expression came over Toby’s face. 

“Steve Reilly just told me that if I spent the night with him, he would tell the senator to vote yes.” Donna explained. She could see how angry Josh was getting. She knew she should try to calm him down, but she didn’t want to. She was angry, she was offended, and she felt dirty. 

“Do you think the senator put him up to it?” Will asked the other two men. 

“Hunt’s almost 80 years old.” Toby said. “That’s not the way he plays.” 

“What else did he say?” Josh asked her quietly. 

“That’s it.” she said. “He was pretty straightforward.” 

“Did he do anything else that might be considered inappropriate?” Toby asked. 

“No, the invitation of sex pretty much covered the inappropriateness, Toby.” Donna said. Josh watched darkly as he saw Steve Reilly laugh to someone and head out of the ballroom. Josh looked across to Donna. 

“I think he’s asking...” Will began. 

“I know what he’s asking, Will.” Donna snapped. 

“Do not leave this ballroom.” Josh ordered to her. “Do not talk to anybody we don’t know.” He motioned for Toby and Will to follow him and walked out of the ballroom. Donna grabbed a water from a passing waiter with a shaking hand and made her way back over to CJ. 

“You disappeared for a bit.” CJ chided as Donna returned to their side. 

“Yeah.” was all Donna replied. 

“Donna? Everything okay?” CJ asked. 

“I don’t really know what’s going on right now,” Donna said. “but when you see Toby again, you should probably ask him.” 

“It sounds like you do know something.” CJ hedged. 

“Yeah, but I don’t think it’s done yet.” Donna said. “This is one of those things that you need all the information at once, I think.” 

“Mmmm...not so much.” CJ replied. “What’s going on?” 

“Senator Hunt’s new chief of staff just offered me sex in return for the senator’s yay vote on Russell.” Donna explained. Ginger’s eyes grew wide. CJ’s expression remained neutral. “Josh, Toby and Will have disappeared.” 

CJ immediately scanned the room. “Reilly’s not in here.” she noted. 

“Yeah.” Donna replied. 

“Okay. This can only end bad.” CJ said. 

“That’s why I was waiting for there to be an ending to tell you.” Donna replied. 

“Okay. We need to go find them.” CJ said. “We need to stop it before it gets out of hand.” 

“Josh said I’m not to leave the ballroom.” Donna replied. 

“Josh doesn’t always get his way.” CJ returned. She was just turning to walk out of the ballroom when Toby came walking up. 

“Donna, your ride is out front.” he said flatly. 

“Toby...” CJ began. 

“We’ll find somewhere to talk in a minute, CJ.” Toby promised. “For the moment, it’s time for Donna to go.” 

“Where’s Josh?” Donna asked. 

“Out front waiting for you with Charlie.” Toby answered. 

“Charlie?” CJ and Donna questioned together. They all knew how strongly Charlie felt about Josh. This was getting uglier and uglier. 

The President’s staff worked their way across the room towards the door, trying to not make it look like the entire staff was leaving. Donna walked out the door of the Hay Adams where there was a cab waiting, with Charlie standing next to it. Charlie’s tux looked disheveled, but he looked none the worse for the wear. Donna leaned down and looked into the back seat of the cab. She gasped when she saw Josh inside. His cheek was red, his hand was swelling up and he had blood on his shirt. He was resting his chin on his hand, his elbow on the armrest of the door. Oh God, they’d gotten into a fight. CJ was right; this was ending badly. She immediately slid across the seat to him, giving the cab driver their address. Charlie closed the cab door behind her and the cab pulled away from the hotel. 

Donna turned sideways on the seat to face him. She brought her shaking hand up to his face, tears welling up in her eyes. 

“I’m fine.” he said quietly. 

“There’s blood.” 

“It’s not mine.” he assured. “Charlie thinks I broke his nose. He put him in a cab out of here.” 

“Josh...” she began. 

“Not now, Donna.” Josh halted. She dropped her forehead onto his shoulder and closed her eyes. He got in a fight? That was incredibly unlike him. Josh didn’t resort to physical violence. Ever. They rode back to the apartment in silence. When they got upstairs, Donna entered the dark apartment first. Josh closed the door and grabbed her wrist as she started to move away. He pulled her back and kissed her hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck and met his demanding kiss. It was hungry; it was desperate; it was possessive; and it was unlike anything that had been between them before. This was not a Josh she knew. 

“That will never be us.” he said pulling away. “I will never sell us out for a fucking vote.” 

“I know.” she nodded, and kissed him again. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. 

*** 

“That was incredibly out of character for you.” Donna said later as she sat across from him on the couch, putting ice on his hand. “You don’t fight.” 

“I did tonight.” Josh said. 

“How many times have you told me what we do reflects on the President?” Donna countered. 

“Well, the President is definitely going to be pissed when he finds out about tonight, that’s for sure.” Josh agreed. 

“Josh!” 

“It’s okay, Donna.” Josh assured. 

“You got in a fight with a senator’s chief of staff, when you were supposed to be courting that senator’s vote!” 

“I dare say, we’ve got the vote now.” Josh smirked. 

“This isn’t funny, Joshua.” 

“That last thing I am right now, Donnatella, is amused.” Josh replied. “The problem with tonight isn’t going to fall on our shoulders, Donna, though the President is probably going to be a little pissed at me. Senator Hunt is a nice, old man. You think he wants it in the paper that his new chief of staff is sexually harassing White House employees for politics? Senator Hunt, who I don’t think has ever even had one bad thing printed about him, is going to be quite upset when word gets back to him. 

“This, Donna, this tonight is exactly what we’ve been talking about.” Josh continued. “Though I think I effectively squashed anyone else’s ideas of trying that out for a while.” 

“Ever since we got together, I’ve caused you trouble.” Donna said looking down. Josh hooked a finger under her chin and brought her head back up to look at him. “Ever since we got together, you’ve caused me joy.” That made Donna start to cry again. 

“Why are you getting so emotional again?” Josh laughed. “You were pissed as hell at the hotel, in the cab you were crying, you’re crying again. What is this?” 

Donna smiled and looked back up at him. “Sorry, Josh, I guess it’s just the baby giving me mood swings.” It took him a second to absorb what she said. 

“Baby?” he asked. “Wait, what baby?” 

“It looks like we’re getting a second bite at the baby apple.” Donna smiled. 

“You mean something actually did go right tonight?” 

“Well, something went right a couple of weeks ago, but yes.” 

“Are you okay?” he asked softly. 

“Yes.” she smiled. Josh leaned in and kissed her as his cell phone rang. He looked the caller i.d. Leo was calling from the White House. “Hi, Leo.” Donna watched as he answered. “Oh, I’m sure he does. Yup. I’ll be right there.” He snapped his phone shut and looked at Donna. “Time for me to get yelled at now.” 

“Josh...” Donna began. 

“I’m not going to get fired, Donna.” Josh assured. “I am, however, going to get ripped apart by the President.” 

“Should I come?” she asked. 

“No. Don’t wait up.” 

“Like that’s going to happen.” She huffed as she watched him leave the apartment. 

 

When Josh entered the Oval Office, he wasn’t surprised to see CJ, Toby, Will, Charlie, and Leo already in there. The President was standing behind his desk. 

“Your friends filled me in on what happened tonight.” the President began. 

“Yes, sir.” 

“How’s Donna?” 

“Very upset, sir.” Josh replied. 

“You can’t go punching everyone who hits on Donna.” the President began. 

“I’ll punch anyone who offers my wife sex for a vote, sir.” Josh replied. “Donna’s the strongest woman I know, sir, but she doesn’t know this. This isn’t who she is, this isn’t who we are, though I don’t think I’m going to have to worry too much about it happening again any time soon, do you?” 

“Let the word ring forth, eh?” the President replied. 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Is it in the room yet, CJ?” Leo asked. 

“Yes, sir.” CJ replied. 

“Senator Hunt is coming here tomorrow to apologize in person.” the President informed. “We’re going to give you a few days to cool off before you talk to him yourself. I’m also going to keep you off the hill for a few days to cool off. Any meetings you have already scheduled, take here.” 

“What do I say, sir?” CJ asked. 

“The White House has no comment until after we meet with Senator Hunt.” the President explained. “I want to see what he’s going to do first.”


	16. 6 Minutes of Celebration

“I still can’t believe you didn’t get yelled at.” Donna said as she and Josh walked into the bullpen early the next morning. 

“What are you trying to do, jinx it?” he smiled. 

“No, it’s just not the reaction you normally get when you screw up.” Donna replied. 

“I’d hardly call defending your virtue screwing up!” 

“Well, not to me.” Donna replied. “But you did get in a fight at like an official thing.” Donna walked followed him into his office, where they found the First Lady waiting for them. 

“Dr. Bartlet!” Josh greeted surprised. 

“Good morning, ma’am.” Donna said peeking around Josh to see what had stopped him from walking all the way in. 

“Good morning, you two.” Abbey smiled. 

“What can I do for you this morning, ma’am?” Josh asked. 

“You can let your wife have lunch with me in the residence today.” Abbey replied. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Josh consented immediately. 

“Uh, thank you, ma’am.” Donna replied, a little confused by the invitation. 

“I look forward to it, Donna.” Abbey smiled beginning to walk out of the office. “Oh, and bring Ginger, too.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“I wonder what the hell that’s about.” Josh said once Mrs. Bartlet was out of ear shot. 

“I don’t know.” Donna replied. “But between meeting with Senator Hunt and the President in a few minutes and the First Lady, it’s shaping up to be quite a day for me.” 

“Yeah, about that.” Josh said as he followed Donna out to her desk and stood by while she powered up her computer and pulled out his schedule. “Follow the President’s lead on that. Don’t talk unless the President let’s you know it’s okay. You are there strictly to hear an apology. Let the President decide if it’s a good enough apology for the White House.” 

“You’re prepping me for my apology?” Donna smiled. 

“I’m prepping you for meeting with a Senator with the President.” Josh replied. “I’m not going to be there, and I’m not happy about it.” 

“You think?” Donna replied. “You’d never know it from the hundred times you’ve sulked about it since last night. They don’t want you to get pissed off and punch the senator, Josh.” 

“I’m not going to punch the senator.” 

“No. But you’ll probably get mad and yell at him, and they don’t want you to do that either.” 

“Well, yeah. That’ll I’ll probably do.” Josh admitted. 

“I’m going to head over there.” Donna said. “I’ll find you when I’m done.” 

*** 

“How are you this morning, Donna?” Charlie greeted as she entered his and Debbie’s office. 

“All right.” Donna said. “Charlie, I never got to thank you for...” 

“Don’t thank me.” Charlie interrupted. “That guy was a sleeze.” 

“I’m sorry to have caused so much trouble.” 

“Trouble?” Charlie repeated. “Donna that was the best time I’ve had in ages.” Donna smiled and he motioned for her to go in. 

She timidly entered the Oval Office and found the President and Leo sitting on the couches. They both stood up when she entered the room. 

“Donna!” the President greeted, gesturing for her to join them at the sitting area. 

“Good morning, sir.” Donna smiled. “Good morning, Leo.” 

“Good morning, Donna.” Leo replied. “I won’t be staying for the thing. I’m going to take care of staff then. We just wanted to see if you had any questions before the senator got here.” 

“I don’t think so. Josh already took me through it.” 

“Oh, crap.” Leo sighed. “We better go through it again then.” 

“It’s okay, Leo.” Donna laughed thankful at the attempts to put her at ease. “Are we going to be in here?” 

“Does that make you nervous?” the President asked. 

“A little.” she confessed. “I thought we were maybe going to be in the mural room or something. It’s a little intimidating in here.” 

“Exactly.” the President said. “But I don’t mean for you to be the one intimidated.” 

“I see.” 

“What the senator’s chief of staff did, wasn’t only insulting to you, it was insulting to this administration.” the President said “That means this room.” 

Donna nodded nervously as Charlie entered the room to announce the senator’s arrival. Donna, the President stood up, and Leo crossed the Oval and disappeared behind his office door. Senator Hunt walked in and crossed the Oval to the President first. 

“Mr. President.” he greeted. 

“Senator Hunt, good morning.” the President said, then gestured to Donna. “I’m sure you remember Donna.” 

Senator Hunt turned to Donna and shook her hand with a small tentative smile. 

“Donna,” he said. “you have no idea how deeply sorry I am for Mr. Reilly’s outrageous conduct. It was completely inexcusable and he is no longer my chief of staff. I daresay that after this, he’ll be hard pressed to find a job in this town.” 

“Thank you, Senator.” Donna said. The three stood in front of their seats for a moment. Donna looked sideways over at the President. 

“You can sit down, Donna.” the President invited. 

“I’m sorry, sir.” Donna replied. “I was waiting for you.” 

“Ah yes, the protocol.” the President remembered. “I’m still standing. See, this is where it bites a guy like me in rear. I was being a gentleman and waiting for the lady to sit down first, and you were following protocol and waiting for me to sit first.” 

“Yes, sir.” Donna admitted smiling. 

“Well, it’s a good thing we figured that out quickly.” The President said. “Who knows how long that would have stood here.” Donna smiled again and sat down, the President and the Senator following her lead. 

“I was hoping Josh was going to be here.” the Senator said. 

“He’s tied up this morning.” the President replied. “Donna will make sure he clears time early next week to meet with you.” 

“You’re afraid he’s still mad at me.” the Senator said. 

“He’s not mad at you, Senator.” the President said. “But, you’re right. I specifically kept him out of this meeting today. He is a little hot under the collar.” 

“As well he should be.” the Senator agreed. “I would be outraged if someone said that to my late wife. Mr. Lyman is a dying breed in this town. Again, Donna, I am truly, truly sorry. I know I didn’t say the words myself, and I certainly didn’t send Mr. Reilly to do such a thing, but I still feel responsible. If there’s anything I can do, anything at all, I can ever do, please, just say the word.” 

“Thank you, Senator.” 

“Thank you, Donna.” the President said. “You can head back to your desk. I’m sure Josh will be looking for you when senior staff breaks up. The senator and I have a few things to discuss.” 

“Thank you, sir.” Donna said rising, as the two elder statesmen rose with her. 

Donna practically flew back to Josh’s office. She was surprised to find him sitting in his chair. “I thought you had staff.” she said. 

“Leo pushed it back a half hour so I could wait for you.” Josh explained. “Plus, he wanted to find out how it went first so we could talk about it in staff.” 

“Oh.” Donna said. 

“So?” 

“So what?” 

“How’d it go?” 

“Oh. He apologized. He said he fired Reilly and he was sorry you weren’t in there to apologize to, too.” Donna explained. 

“What’d the President say?” Josh asked. 

“Not too much.” Donna admitted. “The Senator’s still with him now. I think he just wanted the Senator to apologize to me and let me go before he dealt with him himself.” 

“They’re probably talking about the confirmation now.” Josh nodded. “What’d you think of the apology?” 

“I thought it was heartfelt.” Donna admitted. “He’s a nice old man, Josh. I think he just trusted the wrong guy.” 

“Yeah.” 

“He said you were a dying breed.” Donna smiled moving around the desk and propping herself on the top of the desk in front of him. 

“A breed of what?” 

“A breed of men.” Donna replied. “Not many husbands would have done that for their wives.” 

“Those poor fools must not have wives that are worth it.” 

“I’ll remember you said that.” 

“I have no doubt you will, and I’m sure you’ll bring it up at your convenience.” Josh laughed. “I got a present coming for you today while you’re at lunch.” 

“At present?” Donna asked, her interest peaked. “What is it?” 

“You’ll find out after lunch. Right now, I have to go to staff.” 

“You’re just going to leave me hanging like that?” Donna pouted. 

“Absolutely.” 

“I’ll remember that, too.” 

“I have no doubt.” 

**** 

“How are the wedding plans coming?” Donna asked Ginger as they headed up to the residence for their lunch with the First Lady. 

“They’d be coming along a lot better, if my fiancé wasn’t being such a pain in the ass.” Ginger scoffed. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I want to get married in New Jersey. My whole family is there.” Ginger explained. “He said no, he has to get married in either Massachusetts or Washington.” 

“He has to?” Donna asked. “Why does he have to?” 

“He says because he’s a U.S. Congressman from Massachusetts and he can’t get married in New Jersey.” Ginger grumbled. 

“Is this the kind of thing you’ll cave on?” Donna asked skeptically. 

“Nope.” Ginger replied. “I told him that if I didn’t get married in New Jersey, my family would get all Sopranos on his ass.” 

“What’d he say to that?” Donna smiled. 

“He didn’t really have a reply. He’s never seen Sopranos.” Ginger sulked. 

“But he must know the show exists.” Donna replied. “It’s a huge show.” 

“It doesn’t air on CNN, CSPAN, MSNBC or ESPN.” Ginger reminded. 

“Sounds like Josh.” Donna laughed. “He doesn’t watch anything non-political or non-sports related either. Then again, we’re not usually home enough to actually watch t.v.” 

“I mean it, Donna. I’m not caving.” Ginger vowed. 

“You won’t have to.” Donna assured. “He’ll remember your right hook.” 

“Why do you think the First Lady asked you and me specifically to lunch and not any of the other assistants?” Ginger asked. “Isn’t that a little weird?” 

“I don’t know.” Donna shrugged. 

“I’m a little nervous.” Ginger confessed. 

“Of Dr. Bartlet?” 

“Yeah. Aren’t you?” 

“I’m curious; I’m not nervous.” 

They greeted the secret service agents posted outside and entered the sitting room of the Residence where Abbey was waiting for them. 

“Good afternoon, Ladies.” 

“Good afternoon, Dr. Bartlet.” Donna greeted. 

“Good afternoon, ma’am.” Said Ginger. 

“Ah, ah, ah.” Abbey chided waving her finger. “None of that stuff here. Here, in the Residence, I’m just Abbey.” 

“Yes, ma’am – Abbey.” Donna smiled. 

*** 

“You’re back.” Josh said as Donna approached her desk. 

“I am.” Donna said. “Where’s my surprise?” 

“You don’t want to wait a minute? Tell me how it went, what you talked about?” Josh asked. 

“It was fine. It was a conversation of one political wife to another, and a political wife to be, apparently.” Donna explained. “She was announcing herself as my mentor in those waters, so to speak. What’d you get me?” 

“Okay.” Josh smiled. “It’s in my office.” He grabbed her hand and walked her across the corridor to his office and lead her just inside the door. 

“It’s a couch.” Donna noted. 

“It’s a couch.” Josh confirmed. “And a damn comfortable one, too.” 

“You got you a couch, or me a couch?” Donna asked arching a suspicious brow in his direction. 

“Well now it’s for you.” Josh said. “You get tired easily and I tend to stay late. So you can sleep, if you want. And then, in a few months, towards the end of this whole pregnant thing, you will take naps in here on lunch.” 

“Will take naps, or can take naps?” Donna asked. 

“Will. I’ve decided to invoke the Rules.” Josh announced. 

“You can’t invoke the Rules. They were my Rules.” 

“Well, now they’re my Rules.” 

“I don’t think I’ll need daily naps.” Donna said. “I mean, I’m pregnant; I’m not an invalid.” 

“I’ll get Dr. Bartlet on board.” 

“Dr. Bartlet will tell you I’m pregnant, not an invalid.” Donna retorted. 

“I’m your husband.” he reminded. “Wasn’t there something about obey in our vows?” 

“No.” Donna said. “It was a civil ceremony. And even if it weren’t, do you really think I’d be stupid enough to put ‘obey’ in my marriage vows? Though I’m glad to see you were paying attention that day.” 

“Fair point.” Josh conceded. “Okay, then I’m your boss. I’ll rewrite your job description to include daily naps.” 

“You don’t think that’s overreaching?” 

“Do you really think I don’t think that’s overreaching?” 

“Fair point.” Donna conceded in return. “Thank you for my surprise.” she said giving him a hug and a light kiss. “You’re very sweet.” 

“Don’t say that too loud.” Josh warned. 

“You think after last night anyone here is going to challenge your manliness?” 

“Fair point.”


	17. 6 Minutes of Celebration

“Chris is a pansy ass!” Matt announced from the back seat of Josh and Donna’s car. 

“Hello, pot? Kettle here.” Josh quipped from the driver’s seat. 

“I’m just saying that he should have fought more to get the wedding in Massachusetts. But no, he can’t take his skirt off with his fiancé and now, we’re stuck, parked on Jersey Turnpike, going to a wedding in New Jersey.” Matt complained. 

“New Jersey’s an important state, you shouldn’t complain so much about it.” Josh reminded. 

“It’s not all that important for a republican.” Matt replied. “New Jersey usually goes democrat in the presidential election.” 

“Oh, right.” Josh smirked. “I knew that.” 

“You shouldn’t be so hard on New Jersey, Matt.” Donna said from the passenger seat. “I would think you’d be more interested in it. Their governor resigned in a gay sex scandal.” 

“Well, that’s – wait. What?” Matt asked. 

“It’s true.” Josh replied. “The governor of New Jersey resigned in a gay sex scandal.” 

“How did I miss that?” Matt asked. 

“I don’t know.” Josh said. “You being an obvious pillar in the gay community and all.” 

“Shut up.” 

“I have to pee.” announced Donna. 

“Baby, we’re literally in park here. We haven’t moved for 15 minutes. We’re like 30 miles from the next rest stop.” Josh replied. 

“I really have to go though.” Donna said again. 

“Well, you can’t just drop trough on the side of the road, you’re going to have to hold it.” Josh said. 

“This is New Jersey.” Matt reminded. 

“Yeah, and public urination is still illegal.” Josh said. 

“I should have brought a DVD player with me.” Matt sighed. “At least I could be watching porn or something back here.” 

“Josh, I really have to go.” 

“Well, Donna, what do you want me to tell you?” Josh said gesturing to the surrounding traffic. “We’re in the left lane, there’s four lanes of traffic, and it’s not moving, even if I was going to entertain letting you pee on the side of the road.” 

“Joooossshhh.” Donna whined as her cell phone rang. “Hi, CJ.” she greeted when she saw the caller i.d. 

“Are you guys stuck in this crappy ass traffic, too?” CJ asked. 

“Yeah. We’re parked.” Donna confirmed. 

“Toby’s practically chewing his arm off.” CJ said. 

“I have to pee.” Donna one-upped. 

“Oh, that sucks.” CJ said. “I think you win.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Is the President going to this thing?” Matt asked. 

“No.” Josh said. “If he were, you’d be the only poor fool driving, and we’d be on Air Force One right now.” 

“Peeing.” Donna supplied. 

“Is the President even allowed to just take Air Force One to a wedding?” Matt asked. 

“Well, he can’t just hop on Continental, Matt.” Donna said. 

“Yeah, but taxpayers don’t pay for him to take Air Force One for personal use.” Matt said. 

“Matt, he’s not going.” Donna reminded. “He isn’t taking Air Force One anywhere this weekend.” 

“Okay. Now I have to pee.” Josh chimed. 

“Good. Now, you know my hell.” Donna said to him. “CJ, ask Toby if he knew that the state fruit of New Jersey was the blueberry.” 

“Toby, Donna wants you to know that the official state fruit of New Jersey is the blueberry.” CJ repeated. 

“No!” Toby shouted. “I’m trapped on the New Jersey Turnpike with no where to run! No crazy Donna factoids!” 

“I’m just trying to pass the time.” Donna defended. “And besides, didn’t Andy teach him not to yell at a pregnant woman? That’s just mean.” 

“You’ve upset Donna, Tobias.” Donna heard CJ say. “It sounds like she’s crying.” 

“Well, I didn’t mean to make her cry.” Toby replied. “I just want to get off this STUPID ROAD ALREADY!” 

“And she has to pee, too.” CJ continued. 

“The state shell is the knobbed whelk.” Donna supplied. 

“Of course she has to pee, she’s pregnant.” Toby said. “Pregnant women pee every 30 seconds. I think that’s a medical fact. And when they’re not peeing they’re crying.” 

“I blame Matt for this traffic.” Josh announced. 

“What? I’m just sitting here.” 

“Yeah, but it’s easy to blame the republicans for all things that suck.” Josh explained. 

“You’re right, baby.” Donna agreed. “It’s Matt’s fault I have to pee, too.” 

“I see what’s happening here.” Matt said. “We’re getting to the point where we have to decide who we’re going to pick off first, and you’re forming an alliance against me.” 

“Well, of course we’re forming an alliance against you.” Donna said. “As soon as you got in this car, you were outnumbered.” 

“As soon as I met Josh, I was outnumbered.” Matt countered. 

“You know, I could probably just open my door and pee right on the road here.” Josh said looking out his window. “I doubt the people behind me would have any idea what I was doing.” 

“If I can’t pee, you can’t pee.” Donna said. 

“Hey, it’s not my fault you’re a woman; you have different equipment.” Josh replied. 

“If you ever want the benefit of that equipment again, Joshua, you won’t dare pee on the side of the road, while telling me I can’t.” Donna threatened. 

“Still on the phone here, Donna.” CJ piped in. 

“Oh, sorry, CJ.” 

“Hey look! We’re moving!” announced Matt. 

“Yup, we just officially went a whole car length.” Josh said. 

“At least we got to take the car out of park.” 

“You guys got to move?” CJ said. “We haven’t gotten to move yet. We must be behind you then. I wonder how far up this traffic goes.” 

“Maine.” Donna heard Toby say. 

“That was rhetorical, Toby.” CJ said. 

“Then why would you say it out loud?” Toby countered. “If you didn’t want an answer to your question, why didn’t you just think it in your head?” 

“Things are deteriorating in Toby and CJ’s car now, too.” Donna said to Josh. 

“Deterioration is the by-product of everything republican.” Josh said. 

“Hey, Josh?” 

“Yes, Matt.” 

“I don’t have to pee.” 

“Shut up.” 

“It must be uncomfortable sitting here and having to pee so bad.” Matt continued. “I’ve been in your situation before you know; having to pee so bad your leg starts shaking; having to pee so bad that after a while you’re afraid of what will happen if you move. And we’ve got a while to go. We just crossed the Delaware River. That’s quite a large body of water.” 

“Shut up, Matt.” Josh repeated. 

“I’m just saying, I sympathize with you is all.” Matt said innocently. 

“You’re the devil incarnate.” Josh said. 

“I was personally asked by the Speaker to make this car ride as hellish on you as I possibly could.” 

“Shut up, you were not.” 

“You’ll never know.” 

“I’m getting kind of hungry over here.” CJ said to Donna over the phone. 

“You said Toby was chewing his arm off,” Donna replied. “why don’t you try some of that?” 

“I think I would need to season it first.” CJ replied. 

“After this ride, this better be the most fantastic wedding I’ve ever been to.” Matt announced. 

“You don’t have to wear a bridesmaid dress while you look like a whale.” Donna replied. 

“You don’t look like a whale!” Josh, Matt and CJ chorused. 

“It’s a black dress.” Donna reminded. “I look like Shamu.” 

“I heard it was really tricky to pee in a wedding dress.” CJ said. 

“Don’t talk about peeing right now, CJ.” Donna ordered. 

“Oh, right. Sorry.” CJ said. 

“You didn’t really tell the Haffley you were driving to New Jersey with me, did you?” Josh asked Matt. 

“I told you, you’ll never know.” Matt replied. “I might have told you before, but after that whole turning on me thing, I’ve decided to make you wonder the whole weekend about it.” 

“Baby, asked CJ to ask Toby what it was that he called Al Kiefer.” Josh said. 

“CJ, Josh wants to know if Toby remembers what he called Al Kiefer.” Donna repeated. 

“Toby, do you remember what you called Al Kiefer?” CJ asked. 

“The guy who runs into the 7-11 to get Satan a pack of cigarettes.” Toby replied. “Something like that; not one of my better ones.” 

“The guy who goes to get Satan a pack of cigarettes.” Donna repeated to Josh. 

“That’s right! That’s Matt now!” Josh said. “I’m absolving Al Kiefer and anointing Matt with that title.” 

“That’s a good one.” Matt agreed. “It’s better than when you just call me a mean republican.” 

“I have to pee.” Donna reminded. 

“Chris is such a pansy ass.” Matt sighed frustrated dropping his head on the headrest.


	18. 6 Minutes of Celebration

“Suddenly this consuming interest in space, just because some NASA administrator batted eyes at you?” 

“You hate that I'm interested in this.” 

“What was your first hint?” 

“That's perfect. Sit down. Sit. I-I need to play out an argument. Everyone hates us.”   
“Inspiring start.” 

“We're the most dominant nation on Earth, but too often the face of our economic superiority is a corporate imperialism -- our technological dominance, shown by smart bombs and predator drones. We could do something else. Something generous and uplifting for all humankind. We could send the first representatives from Earth to walk on another planet. We could ... land people on Mars. Needs work.” 

“Needs something.” 

“Yeah ... that inspiration thing. Uh, Voyager, in case it's ever encountered by extra-terrestrials, is carrying photos of life on Earth, greetings in 55 languages and a collection of music from Gregorian chants to Chuck Berry ... including ... "Dark Was The Night, Cold Was The Ground" by Twenties bluesman Blind Willie Johnson, whose stepmother blinded him at seven by throwing lye in his eyes after his father beat her for being with another man. He died, penniless, of pneumonia after sleeping bundled in wet newspapers in the ruins of his house that burned down, but his music just left the solar system.” 

“Okay ... that got me. “ 

********************** 

“*That* got you?” he asked surprised. 

“Yeah, it was well spoken.” Donna replied. “Finally, there’s proof of your 760 verbal. You can be quite inspiring when you want to be.” 

“So, does this mean you’re not pissed at me anymore?” 

“Why would you think I’m pissed at you?” 

“You’ve been pissy at me all day.” Josh said. “As soon as you saw what the NASA chic looked like. Even more so when you heard her invite me stargazing.” 

“That’s not true.” Donna said. 

“You’re right; it’s not. And it should be noted that I said no.” Josh agreed. “You’ve been pissed at me since the pardons and the Donovan Morrissey thing.” 

“I haven’t been *pissed*.” Donna said. 

“No?” Josh countered. “What would you call it?” 

“Moody?” 

“Bad mood.” 

“I wasn’t pissed at you the night President Lassiter died.” Donna countered. 

“Oh yes you were. You were pissed because you thought I sold you out to the first widow.” 

“That’s right! You did sell me out.” 

“I did no such thing.” Josh defended. “And thanks to you, I had to deal with the Bill of Rights thing.” 

“I can’t help it!” Donna exclaimed. “She’s all beautiful!” 

“Who?” 

“The NASA ho!” 

“She’s not near as beautiful as you.” 

“She’s skinny.” Donna reminded. “I used to be skinny.” 

“You’re pregnant.” Josh pointed out. “You’ll be skinny again in two months.” 

“So, you’re saying I’m fat?” 

“No! Is there any way out of this conversation?” 

“Did she sit on my couch?” Donna demanded. 

“She didn’t sit on your couch.” Josh sighed. Donna dropped down on the couch and leaned her head against the headrest. Josh sat down on the other end and pulled her feet in his lap. “Why are you so concerned with the woman from NASA?” Josh asked. 

“You have to be pretty smart to work for NASA.” Donna noted. She sat up and laid back down the other way, settling her head in Josh’s lap. 

“Well, yeah.” Josh agreed stroking her hair. “What’s this about?” 

“I just want to be useful.” Donna sighed. 

“You’re incredibly useful.” Josh countered. “You do useful things every day.” 

“She sent something out of the solar system.” Donna reminded. “What have I done for the human race that’s so useful?” 

“Eleven million people got their social security checks on time during the shutdown because of you.” Josh replied. “You were incredibly useful to them. Those eleven million people aren’t affected by Voyager leaving the solar system. It’s impressive, but it’s not terribly useful at the moment.” 

“You’re all interested in it.” Donna said. 

“Sure. So?” 

“Sorry about being pissy.” She said. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his fingers running through her hair for a little while. 

“Hey, Donna?” 

“Mmmm?” 

“Why do you think it is that you haven’t said a single thing about your plan for what you want to do after the baby’s born?” 

“What do you mean?” she asked opening her eyes and looking up at him. 

“You haven’t said a single word about it. You haven’t said whether or not you want to come back; if you do, if you want to come back full-time, part-time. Nothing.” Josh pointed out. 

“Oh.” 

“So?” he prodded. 

“I don’t know.” she sighed. 

“You know, there are other jobs in the White House.” Josh said. 

“What do you mean?” 

“We can change your job if you’re not feeling like you’re contributing or something, which, by the way, is exactly not true.” 

“Not work with you anymore?” she asked. “I said that once and you freaked.” 

“No, you’d still work with me.” he replied. “We’ll just change your job. Tailor it to give you more stuff, if you want. We’ll get somebody to do the scheduling and phone and put you on other stuff.” 

“Like what?” 

“I don’t know. Operations is a pretty big department, I’m sure we’ll find stuff. We can move you over to work with Ed and Larry. They’re pretty swamped. You do all the research and language drafting anyway.” 

“So, instead of Ed and Larry, it’ll be Ed and Larry and Donna.” 

“At least people will know which one you are.” he smiled. 

“That’s tempting.” Donna admitted. 

“And the good thing about that, is you could work from home, too, if you wanted.” Josh continued. “You wouldn’t have to be here all day, every day.” 

“Work from home?” 

“Not always, just some days.” Josh said. She didn’t answer him right away. “You have to admit, that’s a pretty big gesture from me for someone who’s as co-dependent as I am.” 

“This is true.” she acknowledged. 

“Well, you still have four more weeks before your leave starts to think about it.” he said. 

“What about you?” she asked. 

“What about me?” 

“You’re not thinking you can put in 14 hour days after the baby is born, right?” 

“But you’ll agree that there’s no way that I can leave here at 5 o’clock every day, right?” he countered. 

“Yes. I will concede that.” 

“And that there will be quite a few days that I will have to work very late still?” he continued. 

“As long as you’re not stargazing with a NASA ho.” 

“Am I stargazing with a NASA ho tonight?” 

“No.” 

“Then I think we can assume that I won’t be in the future.” 

“So, you’ll shoot to leave each night by...” 

“7.” 

“6 did you say?” 

“7.” 

“6:30?” 

“7.” 

“7 it is.” she agreed. 

“I’m master negotiator here, baby, don’t forget that.” 

“You know damn well that I can make you reverse your position on anything if I put my mind to it.” 

“More like if you put your *body* to it.” he replied. “You use sex as a negotiating tool.” 

“I’ll use whatever means are at my disposal.” 

“When you negotiate with me, was what you meant to put at the end of that sentence.” 

“It’s not like you make it terribly difficult. All I have to do is get naked.” 

“Don’t talk to me about getting naked when your head is in my lap.” He said quietly looking down at her. 

“I promise after the baby is born I’ll work really hard to get my figure back. I won’t be fat forever.” she vowed. 

“It’s funny you should say that.” He said. 

“Why’s that?” 

“Because I was just looking at you and thinking that in our entire relationship you have never looked more beautiful to me than you look right here, right now.” He watched as a slow smile spread across her face and her eyes teared up. 

“Oh, no Donna, don’t cry!” Josh whined dropping his head back on the couch. 

“I can’t help it!” she cried freely. “It’s just you always know the right thing to say to me.” 

“See 760 verbal.” 

“And I really want to hug you right now,” she continued. “but I can’t get off this couch!”


	19. 6 Minutes of Celebration

“Toby’s right; they do come with hats.” Josh said quietly. 

“You were in the room when she was born.” Donna reminded. “This baby did not come out of my body with a hat on.” 

Josh and Donna were sitting on Donna’s hospital bed at GW in the early hours of the morning. Donna was lying with her legs stretched out and her head on Josh’s shoulder. Josh was sitting up with his knees up and supporting their new daughter in front of them, so they could both get a good look at her. 

“You did really great in there tonight.” Donna complimented. 

“Well, you did all the hard stuff.” Josh replied. 

“Yeah, but for a moment there, I thought you were going to pass out.” she confessed. 

“Why would I pass out?” 

“Well, me and pain, added with blood and baby goo, isn’t a good combination for you.” 

“There was a lot of goo.” Josh admitted. “And it smelled kind of funny at one point, too.” 

“Josh!” she said, playfully slapping his shoulder. 

He turned and kissed her on the forehead. “You were amazing; she’s beautiful.” 

“Well, I didn’t make her all by myself.” Donna said. “Look at all that brown hair.” 

“Well, if she truly takes after me, it won’t be around long. Did you see her bright blue eyes?” 

“They might not stay blue.” 

“They can change their eye color?” 

“Yeah.” 

“That’s a neat little trick.” Josh said. “What else can she do? We’re not going to wake up one morning and she’ll have spontaneously changed into a boy, right?” 

“No.” Donna laughed. “Do you think she knows that we have absolutely no idea what we’re doing?” 

“Oh, that’s great, Baby, be sure to instill a complex in her right from the start.” Josh replied. “And what do you mean, we have no idea what we’re doing? How hard can it be? Feed her, clothe her, love her, right?” 

“I mean a plan, we’re supposed to have a plan.” 

“Donnatella Moss-Lyman has no plan?” Josh asked. “I’m a little concerned now. I thought you had this covered.” 

“You are going to help me in this, right?” 

“We’re going to raise her, and send her to college.” Josh said. “When she graduates from college, we’ll probably be retired, so we’ll have plenty of time to run her campaign to be the first female President of the United States.” 

“Oh, so you have thought about this.” 

“Well, I’m sure the details will vary along the way.” 

“You have grand plans for our little Ella Joan.” Donna cooed. “You don’t think you’re setting the bar a little high?” 

“She’s your daughter. That means we can expect great things from her.” Josh replied. 

“Flattery will get you nowhere right now.” Donna said yawning. “This is the only one you’re getting. I remember the pain all too well.” 

“Are you uncomfortable?” Josh asked her turning to her immediately. “Do you want me to call a nurse for some percocet or something?” 

“No, I’m okay.” Donna said. “I’m just really tired.” 

“Well, you’ve managed quite the impressive feat today. Just when I think I’ve got you pegged, you do something else amazing.” 

“I gave birth.” 

“That’s amazing to me.” 

“Well, I had the best of help.” 

“Yes, the medical staff here is quite something.” Josh said. 

“I meant you.” 

“I think those are your ears.” said Josh continuing to Ella intently. “She looks a little pissed off though.” 

“Well, that’s an expression she gets from you.” Donna quipped yawning again. 

“Baby, why don’t you go to sleep.” Josh said quietly. “The whole world is going to descend upon here tomorrow, you need to rest.” 

“Are you going to leave?” 

“No, I’m going to stay right here.” 

“Promise?” she asked closing her eyes. 

“Yes.” 

“Kay.” 

“Donnatella?” he asked softly. 

“Mmm?” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” 

Josh smiled and kissed the top of her head, then shifted his attention to his new daughter again. He couldn’t decide who she looked like. The more he looked at her, the more he saw features. Donna’s ears, his lips, brown hair, blue eyes, well, when they were open. She didn’t look like either one of them, yet, looked like both of them at the same time. How was that possible? Well, she was her mother’s daughter, so she could accomplish the impossible. Josh brought her up to his chest and laid her on her stomach. He covered her up with a quilt that Donna’s mother sent them. He leaned his head against Donna’s and continued to look down at their baby, marveling at the perfection they had created together. 

No matter what he did with the rest of his life, or what they accomplished during the rest of their years in the White House, it will never compare to the greatness of the little girl sleeping peacefully on him at that moment. Donna had him wrapped around her finger. He’d figured that out pretty much the day she hired herself. He never fooled himself into thinking otherwise. But here now was Ella. This beautiful, beautiful little girl who he’d know for approximately four hours now, and the second he laid eyes on her, he went from Bartlet’s pitbull, to a whimpering little puppy. He smiled as he realized he was whipped by the women in his life. 

He thought about the President and Leo and their devotion to their daughters and realized now why they did some of the things they did. He knew exactly why the President removed himself last year when Zoe was missing, why Toby came storming back to the White House talking about napalm; why part of the spark in his father’s eyes died the day Joanie did. What was most important was making his and Donna’s world a better place for this little girl, his little girl. He started to think about all the things that he needed to do and suddenly, he became incredibly exhausted. The emotion and exertion of the day was finally catching up to him and tomorrow, all their family and friends would come calling. His mother was flying in first thing in the morning and Donna’s parents were getting in the next evening. And with his head still leaning against his wife’s and his arm wrapped around his daughter, he drifted off to sleep. 

He was sound asleep when the quiet men in dark suits entered the room, followed by an equally quiet President and First Lady. “See Jed,” Abbey hissed. “I told you it was too late.” 

“Well, that’s okay. I don’t have to talk to them, I just wanted to see the baby.” the President whispered leaning over to peer on the face of Ella. “She looks like Josh.” 

“She looks like Donna.” Abbey corrected. Abbey took note of the digital camera by the bedside and picked it up. 

“Abigail, you don’t think that flash is going to wake them up?” the President asked quietly when he saw her intention. 

“I don’t think Marine One hovering near the window is going to wake them up right now.” Abbey countered holding the camera up and snapping a picture of the new family. “Besides, look at this moment. Don’t you think they’ll want to remember it forever?” 

“Considering they’re about to embark on the brief but painful part of their life where they’re not going to be able to retain any information at all? Yes, they probably will want to look back on this moment, so they’ll remember what the hell they were thinking.” 

“All right, all right, let’s let them sleep.” Abbey said as she reached up and shut the light off over their head off. 

“You don’t think we should move the baby to that crib?” Jed asked cautiously. 

“Jed, take a good look at them right now.” Abbey replied. “Do you honestly think that Josh is going to let anything happen to this little girl tonight or ever?” 

“Fair point.” Jed conceded. 

“Things go easier when you just admit I’m right.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” he said as he headed out of the room and Abbey drew the curtains around the sleeping occupants of the bed. She pulled the hospital room door closed until it was opened just a crack and started down the corridor, stopping at the nurse’s station. 

“Abigail?” the President called softly to her when he reached the double doors to leave the maternity ward. 

“I’ll be there in a second.” Abbey replied. “I just want to leave instructions for the nurses a second.” 

Abbey turned back to the nurses standing before her, who were still stunned by the sudden appearance of the President and First Lady on their ward, during their shift. They had no idea the importance of their new patients on the ward were that night until the secret service began it’s sweep of the ward ten minutes ago. 

“Is there anything we can help you with, Dr. Bartlet?” a nurse asked. 

“Yes, there is.” Abbey replied. 

“What can we do for you?” 

Abbey gestured to the room she just left and replied, “Take care of my kids.”


	20. 6 Minutes of Celebration

Josh wandered into the bullpen. It was about 9:30 at night and most of the support staff had gone home. He was supposed to be making a run to the drug store for Donna, but he decided to swing past the White House on the way back. He let her talk him into taking the next day off in an attempt to catch up on sleep, so he decided to grab some stuff from his office to bring home with him. He saw that somebody had made a fresh pot of coffee and wandered over to the machine. Coffee. Coffee would be a good thing. He was operating on virtually no sleep. He felt like his eyes were dried open. He had thought that all these years he got little sleep, but he didn’t realize how much he was actually getting until Ella was born. How someone so little was so noisy was totally beyond him. 

“Josh?” 

Josh finished mixing his coffee and turned back towards his office. 

“Josh?” called the voice again. 

“Hmm?” Josh spun around and almost slammed right into Ginger. “Ginger! What are you doing here so late?” 

“Helping Toby with something.” Ginger answered. “Are you all right?” 

“Yeah, I’m just getting some stuff and going home.” Josh explained walking into his office and narrowly missing the door jamb. 

“Josh,” Ginger said. “Seriously, I gotta tell you something. I’m not sure if I’m crossing the line here...” 

“Crossing the line?” Josh asked raising his eyebrows. “What line are you talking about? You’re one of my wife’s best friends, and you’re married to one of my best friends. What line?” 

“Well, we’re in the White House, and you outrank me by like 50 people.” Ginger continued. 

“Ginger,” Josh said. “what?” 

“Well, it’s just...” Ginger began. “...it’s just... you look like shit, Josh.” 

“Oh, crossing the telling Josh he looks like shit line.” Josh said. “Everybody does that.” 

“You look really out of it.” Ginger observed. 

“Don’t worry about me, Ginger.” Josh assured. “I got less sleep than this in law school and still managed to not only to pass the bar, but become a Fullbright Scholar. I do my best work strung out on no sleep.” 

“Well, putting aside that you’re 20 years older than that now, and in a much higher stress position in life,” Ginger began. “I’m really kind of worried about you.” 

“Donna’s on it.” 

“Yeah, but after seeing you tonight, now I’m kind of worried about Donna, too.” Ginger said. 

“Why do you say that?” 

“Did you come straight here from home?” 

“No. I went to the drug store first. I didn’t want it to close if I got stuck here longer than I thought.” Josh explained. “Why?” 

“Well, it’s just that you have baby puke all down the front of your shirt.” Ginger pointed reluctantly. 

For the first time, Josh looked down at the navy blue polo shirt he was wearing and jumped back a step. “Holy shit!” he cried out. “Oh my God!” 

CJ appeared in the doorway next to Ginger after hearing all the commotion. “What’s going on?” she asked as Ginger pointed to Josh. “What the hell happened to you?” 

“I got puked on and I didn’t even know it!” Josh cried, still looking down. CJ burst out laughing as Josh scowled at her. 

“You really need to get some sleep, mi amore.” CJ laughed. 

“That’s what tomorrow is supposed to be.” Josh said sighing and shutting off the lights in his office and walking out to the hall. “Well, I guess it could be worse.” 

“Good evening, Josh.” came the President’s voice. 

“Well, no.” Josh amended. “I guess it can’t get worse.” 

The President took in Josh’s appearance and grinned. “Josh, did you get spit up on and not know it.?” 

“It would seem my daughter is very stealthy, sir.” Josh said. 

“A trait I think she gets from her mother, since you have about as much stealth as an armored tank division.” the President quipped. 

“Yes, sir.” 

“You look tired, Josh.” the President observed. 

“That’s nicer than the way Ginger put it, sir.” Josh replied as Ginger’s eyes widened in horror. 

“You need to get more sleep.” 

“Donna’s making me take tomorrow off.” Josh said. 

“CJ, make sure Leo and Toby know that under no circumstances is Josh to be disturbed tomorrow.” the President ordered. 

“Sir, that’s really not necessary...” Josh began. 

“We can function without you for 24 hours, Josh.” 

“I’m not sure Toby can.” CJ muttered. 

“Still, I’m confident that we can all let Josh get some much needed sleep tomorrow so he’ll be his usual astute self when he returns on Wednesday.” 

“I’ll certainly pass the word, sir.” CJ said. 

“Donna coming back soon?” the President asked as they began to walk down the corridor towards the lobby. 

“Two weeks.” Josh said. “My mother’s moving to Washington this weekend; she wants to be near us and take care of the baby during the day while we’re at work. Donna wanted to take a week to show her around Washington and get settled in and all that first.” 

“You’re very lucky.” 

“Yes, sir.” said Josh stifling a yawn. 

“Go home, Josh. We’ll see you on Wednesday.” 

**** 

Donna’s head popped up abruptly from the pillow and she looked down the end of the bed to the bassinet there. Carefully, she crawled to the foot of the bed and peered over at the sleeping baby there. 

“Baby, knock it off.” came a grumble from the head of the bed. 

“I can’t help it.” Donna said. “She was supposed to wake up two hours ago to eat. It’s been five hours. I’m telling you, Josh, something’s wrong.” 

“Nothing’s wrong.” Josh assured. 

“For the past two months, she’s been waking up at 3 o’clock.” Donna argued. 

“Yes, I’m painfully aware of that.” Josh groaned. “The other thing I’m painfully aware of is she is *sleeping*, and we are *not.*” 

“Let me just feel her head.” Donna said beginning to reach over. 

“Donna, do not touch that kid.” Josh ordered. Donna yanked her hand back from the sleeping baby like she’d been burned and glared at her husband. 

“I would think that you, of all people, would see my concern here, Joshua.” 

“Don’t get pissy with me, baby.” Josh countered. “Go back to sleep, you’re missing it.” 

“Missing what?” 

“She’s sleeping through the night.” Josh pointed out. “She’s going to wake up well rested and we’re going to be delirious.” 

“I can’t believe how calm you’re being about all this.” Donna said. 

“I can’t believe how paranoid you’re being about this.” Josh responded. “Now, lay back down and go to sleep.” 

Donna fell back onto the pillows next to him with a huff. Didn’t he understand the plight of a mother? How could he be so calm about this? Josh, who is sent into a tizzy at the slightest hint of change, is the calm one now? Was she really lacking that much in sleep? She smiled as a thought suddenly popped into her mind, and she rolled on her side to face him. 

Josh felt a hand snake across his stomach under his shirt and she pulled herself closer. “What are you doing?” he grumbled. 

“Well,” she replied running her fingers lightly up and down his chest. “Since Ella’s sleeping, and we’re awake, and my doctor cleared me for extracurricular activities...” 

“Really?” Josh asked his eyes flying open. 

“I was going to wait until we could be all romantic about it,” Donna explained. “but since we’re both awake...” 

“Because of you.” 

“Oh, you don’t like my idea?” she asked. “I’m sure I can fall back asleep then.” Josh pounced at that. He flipped her on her back and pinned her down on the bed. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t immediately inform me of this development.” Josh chastised dropping his head down to her collarbone. 

“Well, like I said,” Donna said. “I had a whole romantic thing planned.” 

“I don’t need romance. It’s been two months. Trust me, it’s not going to take long.” 

“Joshua...” she whispered huskily. 

“Oh, no you don’t. Don’t bring the sex voice. I don’t have a lot of time here.” Josh said raining kisses down her long delicious neck. 

“Okay.” Donna acquiesced meeting his mouth with her own. Just as the kiss deepened, a baby’s cry pierced the air. Josh flopped down on top of Donna in defeat, burying his face in the pillow next to her head. 

“She hates us.” he mumbled into her ear. 

“She doesn’t hate us.” Donna sighed. 

“Oh yes she does.” Josh said. “That is not a child that loves her parents and respects their needs. Now, I’m getting no sleep and no sex tonight.” 

“Don’t be cranky, baby.” Donna said rolling out of bed and making her way over to the bassinet to pick up Ella. 

“This isn’t cranky.” Josh said. “Wait a few hours. You want cranky? I’ll show you cranky.”


	21. 6 Minutes of Celebration

Josh paced the corridor outside his office waiting for Donna. She always took FOREVER getting ready for these things, and he was an impatient man. CJ came gliding down the hallway, dressed in a long burgundy gown. She always looked so glamorous at these things. He was still trying to get used to her being his boss now. When he first found out she’d been promoted, admittedly he was pissed. He tried to feel happy for her, but he couldn’t shake the annoyance and betrayal he felt. Then Leo told him his reason for suggesting CJ. He didn’t want Josh to feel beholden to staying until the end of the term. Everyone always moved on to other things that last year of the term, and if Josh was Chief of Staff, he would feel too much loyalty to stay on. It didn’t make any sense to him at the time, and actually still didn’t, but he did feel better. Leo wouldn’t lie to him. 

“Mi amore,” CJ greeted. “I must say, I do like seeing you in a tux.” Josh smiled and leaned against the wall. 

“You look beautiful.” he complimented. 

“Waiting for Donna?” she asked and he nodded. 

He finally heard the clicking of shoes on the marble floor. He looked down the corridor to see Donna gliding toward him in a clingy, floor length black dress. Her hair was half-up and curled. After Josh quelled his initial reaction, which was to throw her down on his couch and skip the thing all together. CJ smiled and left them alone. Josh noticed the size of the heel and let out an exasperated sigh. 

“Why the hell are you wearing those?” he demanded. “You’re going to be uncomfortable all night. You’re already limping around.” 

“They go with the dress.” she retorted. 

“You look beautiful.” he whispered leaning in to kiss her. She was surprised by the display of affection in the middle of the hall, but they were technically off the clock, and she figured this was okay. But then, the kisses started to trickle down her neck and along her exposed shoulder. 

“Joshua, what are you doing?” she demanded with a hint of amusement. 

“Trying to convince you to come into my office.” he murmured into her neck 

“You’re making quite the argument.” she said softly. 

“Get a room!” Toby growled as he passed them. Well, that certainly broke the mood. He stopped and turned back to them. “Let’s get in there, so we can do this thing, be miserable, pay homage to the prime minister of I don’t give a shit, and get out of these stupid monkey suits.” 

“Well, with an invitation like that, Toby, it’s no wonder the women aren’t beating down your door.” Josh replied. 

Donna walked over to him, placed her hands lightly on his shoulders, kissed him on the cheek and walked by him. Josh saw Toby’s gruff demeanor immediately evaporate for a minute. Josh laughed at his response and walked by him to catch up with his wife. “I hate it when she does things like that.” Toby grumbled and followed Josh. “She’s not afraid of me. People will talk. And how can I be pissed off and grumpy when she’s doing things like that. Can’t you control that woman?” 

“There’s been no evidence of it so far.” 

The State Dinner was as mind numbing as usual. Josh had to talk to a bunch of people he didn’t want to, but he did it all with Donna at his side and a protective arm wrapped around her waist. Donna usually scoffed at this bit of possessiveness, but tonight, she was happy for it, she leaned against him. He finally excused them away from Congressman Whoever and turned to look at her. “Think you can handle a dance, Donnatella?” he asked. He took her smile as a yes and guided her out onto the near full dance floor. He made no pretense about any formal dance positions, but pulled her right to him and held her close. She put her head on his shoulder and sighed. 

“Well,” CJ heard Will Bailey say at her side. “that certainly looks cozy.” He nodded out onto the dance floor where Donna and Josh were slowly swaying, every now and then Josh planted a kiss on Donna’s forehead or her shoulder. 

“We could all take a lesson.” she said turning away from them. 

“I know they’re just dancing,” Will continued, “but I feel almost like I’m invading their privacy by looking.” 

“They’ve always been that way, since the day they met.” CJ said. 

“Except for the kissing thing.” Will droned. 

“You always feel like you’re interrupting something with them.” CJ said. “It’s just their way.” 

“Yeah.” Will said and finally turned away. 

 

Donna was laying down in Josh’s office. He’d ordered her to get off her feet for a while and he’d bring something to drink back for her. Somewhere in that time, she’d fallen asleep there. She didn’t even hear the door open admitting a dark haired woman in a red dress. 

Mandy Hampton looked around the familiar office, her eyes finally falling upon Josh’s assistant’s sleeping form on the couch, her eyes immediately falling on the large diamond and wedding band on her finger. She was pretty up on her Washington gossip, she hadn’t heard that Donna had gotten married. But then again, that was White House gossip, and she’d been away from the White House for nearly six years now. She was here as Senator Wilkin’s date. 

Josh came zipping into his office. Mandy was standing too close to the door, he’d almost spilled the two beers all over her. “What the hell?” 

“Shh.” Mandy responded. “It seems your assistant has infiltrated your office.” Mandy motioned over to the couch and Josh smiled at Donna’s sleeping form. 

“Well, I guess she won’t need this then.” he surmised putting Donna’s beer down on his desk. Mandy immediately picked it up and began to drink it. “What are you doing here?” 

“It’s good to see you, too, Josh.” Mandy shot back. 

Josh flopped down into his chair and looked up at her. Finally, he gestured for Mandy to sit down in one of the visitor’s chairs across from his desk. 

“I didn’t see you in there.” 

“I’m here with Reed Wilkins.” Mandy informed. 

“I hadn’t heard you were in town.” Josh replied. 

“Would you have come to say hello if you did?” Mandy countered. 

“I don’t know.” Josh said, “I’ve been pretty busy lately.” 

“It looks like Donna’s doing well.” 

“She outstanding.” Josh said quickly. “What do you want?” 

“What do I want?” 

“Yeah. I have a hard time believing you’re here simply to see to my welfare. So, let’s cut to the chase. What do you want?” 

Mandy sighed and shook her head. She really liked Josh. But it was sad that they couldn’t remain friends. He wasn’t the same after he got shot. He was distant, withdrawn, uninterested, and the only person who seemed to be able to get through to him was Donna. “I came in here to talk to you about a job.” 

“Well, I know it’s not a big corner office,” Josh quipped, “but I’ve got a pretty cushy job now.” 

“Come work for Wilkin’s campaign and you could have a cushier job.” Mandy tempted. 

Josh nearly spit his beer out all over his desk. “You want me to leave my job at the White House to help a senator win re-election?” 

“I want you leave your job at the White House to help Reed win the democratic nomination for President. The cushier job is White House Chief of Staff when he wins.” She looked at him expectantly. 

“You certainly don’t expect me to answer you now.” Josh said. 

“Why not?” Mandy said. “Wilkins is a great choice. You agree on tons of things. He’s got pretty hefty contributors.” 

“First of all, you’re my first offer.” Josh countered. 

“You’re going to shop around?” Mandy retorted incredulously. “You’re ego’s too big for itself.” 

“Secondly, I’m sure my wife would appreciate it if I consulted her first before taking a job traveling all over the country for the next year.” That shut her up. 

It took Mandy a moment to recover from that revelation. “And what addled minded woman did you con into marrying you?” 

“This one.” piped up a voice from the couch. “And you’re drinking my beer.” 

***** 

“In a hundred years, Joshua, I will never figure out what you saw in her.” Donna sighed after Mandy had departed Josh’s office. Josh had come to join her on the couch. His bow tie was undone and he was massaging her sore feet. 

“I’ve tried to remember, I keep coming up with nothing.” Josh said honestly. 

“Are you going to think about her offer?” Donna asked. 

“No.” Josh immediately replied. 

“Why not? She was right. You do like Wilkins.” 

“I like Wilkins as a Senator I can push over and get to vote our way. I’m not sure I like him as President of the United States.” He looked over at Donna and she appeared to be disappointed. “You think I should?” 

“I guess not.” she replied. “You’re right. She was your first offer. You should shop around.” 

Josh pushed the door shut when she said that and looked over at her. “You want me to leave the White House?” 

She sighed and dropped her head back onto the couch. “I don’t know.” she admitted softly. “I just – I don’t know. I don’t like what’s going on here lately. I like CJ and all, she’s one of my closest friends, but Chief of Staff? That was a no brainer to me. And... I don’t know.” 

“This is exactly why Leo didn’t want me to have it.” Josh confessed. “Besides, no one is going to be able to afford us both.” 

“Bob Russel can.” Donna hedged. She paused for a moment while she let him sink that in and she waited for it... 

“BINGO BOB??!” he shouted. “Have you hit your head?” 

“He can afford us both.” she continued. “He’s the front runner for the nomination. I can stay in Washington with Ella.” 

“He’s the vice president.” Josh shot back. “That doesn’t guarantee anything. A vice president that was hand picked by the republicans because they can beat him.” 

“They can’t beat him if you run his campaign.” Donna said. Although Josh was touched by her faith and loyalty, he couldn’t believe she was trying to convince him to work for Bingo Bob. 

“Baby, I’ll be dead and buried before I lift a finger to help that guy get the nomination.” 

“Okay.” she said, giving up the fight. She didn’t want to get into a thing with him. She just wanted to go home. “Can we get the hell out of here now? Your mother is probably passed out on the couch right now.” 

“Definitely.” he said helping her up.


	22. 6 Minutes of Celebration

She’s going to kill me. Josh thought as he put his key in the lock. When she finds out what I did, she’s really going to kick my ass. 

He’s going to kill me. Donna thought when she heard him opening the door. When I tell him what I did, he’s going to murder me. Okay. Maybe not murder me, I am the mother of his child, but he’s definitely going to yell. 

“Hey.” she greeted trying to not sound as nervous as she felt. 

“Hey, baby.” he greeted. “Listen, so you know that I can be a bit impulsive; right?” 

Okay. Donna thought. What the hell was this? 

“Yes, what did you do, Joshua?” 

“I sort of went to Texas today.” he piped up. 

“Texas? The State of Texas? That’s where you’ve been all day.” 

“I went to see Matt Santos.” 

“With who?” 

“Just me.” 

“You went to Texas without telling me!” she shrieked. “What if the plane crashed, Joshua? How would I know you were on that plane?” Josh furrowed his brow, tilted he head and looked at her. Oh, hell. She was serious. She was pissed off because she didn’t know he went to Texas. Well, there was no fixing that. She was just going to have to be pissed at him. 

“I went there to talk to Matt Santos.” Josh repeated. 

“Congressman Matt Santos?” she questioned. “For what?” 

“To try to convince him to run for President.” he replied. 

She stood there gaping at him. He watched her initial reaction, which was to be pissed off, but then it turned into something else. 

“Well, I did something today that you’re not going to like, too.” Donna confessed. 

“What?” he asked slowly. 

“I took a position on Bob Russell’s campaign. I’m going to work out of the Washington office.” 

That was the last thing that Josh expected her to say. No. She was toying with him. She was just trying to get back at him for flying to Texas. She didn’t seriously take a job with Bingo Bob, who she knew he absolutely hated. She did not take a job working for Will Bailey. 

He stormed into the kitchen, threw open the refrigerator door, opened a beer and downed half of it before he looked at her again, slamming the refrigerator shut. He was so mad at her right now he couldn’t speak. 

“Josh.” she said softly. 

“Don’t.” he refused cutting her off. “Just don’t. Bob Russell? The man I said I would be dead and buried before I worked for?” 

“How is it any different than what you did?” she countered “You hopped a plane and flew to Texas to talk to someone I don’t know if I’ve even heard of to run for president. How is it any different?” 

“Matt Santos isn’t a cardboard cutout, and you have heard of him.” Josh shot back. “What did Will say about this?” 

“He’s afraid to find you at his door with a switchblade.” Donna said. 

“Well, he just might.” Josh growled. 

“Josh.” she sighed. 

She was unhappy lately at the White House. He knew she wasn’t unhappy with him, but she was in everything else. She had been talking about leaving for a while now. Josh just thought she would, you know, discuss it first. Especially before she went to work for the enemy’s campaign. He couldn’t shake his bad feeling about it though. First Will tries, numerous times, to get him to come on board for the campaign, and now he offers Donna a job? Not that Josh didn’t think she could do it, he did, and she’d be awesome at it. But something rubbed him the wrong way. 

“What about us?” he asked. 

“What about us?” she countered. “I’ll be in Washington. You apparently are going to be doing some traveling though? I think you got a bigger oops going on here than me. At least I’m staying in the same city.” 

“There’s going to be some traveling involved at some point, Donna.” Josh said. “There is a convention that’s going to happen.” 

“I’m sure you mom will stay with Ella for the limited travel that will be involved.” Donna said quietly shrugging. 

He sighed and looked at her. She had a pleading look on her face. It was important to her. Shit, he thought. He hated when she got that look on her face. He was going to have to let her do this, and he was even more pissed off about that. “And what if Santos accepts my offer?” Josh asked. “You and I will be on different campaigns. What do you think Will will have to say about that?” 

“I don’t see it as working against you, Josh.” she said quietly. “I see it as me doing my job and you doing yours.” She sat down on the couch and stared at her hands. “I won’t take it if you don’t want me to.” she said quietly. Josh looked down at her. This was his chance. She wouldn’t do it if he didn’t want her to. Well, of course, he didn’t want her to. If he said so, she’d stay right where she was. But, she wouldn’t be happy. 

“All right.” he sighed. She looked up at him, not daring to believe what he said. “Really?” she asked. “If it’ll make you happy, yes.” Josh said. She jumped up and flung herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed into her shoulder. “We’re going to have to lay down some ground rules.” he said. 

“I’ll lay down anywhere you want.” she said huskily nibbling on his bottom lip. 

“Okay, well, this I can work with.” 

****** 

“Hey, baby.” Josh greeted sliding up behind his wife and kissing her on the back of the neck. She was standing backstage at the debate watching Hoynes, Russell and Santos go at each other. She had to admit, Santos was doing pretty good. She’d been looking for him, but he snuck out before.   
But now that she had him, she spun around and jabbed him in the stomach. “Ow!” 

“Don’t you ‘hey baby’ me.” She ordered. “What the hell was Amy doing up here?” 

“I swear to God I had nothing to do with that!” Josh defended throwing his hands up. 

“Oh yeah? I’m supposed to believe the Congressman hired her all on his own?” 

“Yes! He’s his own man. Sometimes I can’t control him. This was one of those times, and it doesn’t matter anyway, because I just fired her.” 

“You did?” 

“I sent her packing this afternoon.” he assured. Donna eyed him skeptically and turned her attention back to the stage for a minute. 

“The Congressman’s doing well.” Josh noted. 

“Yes, he is.” Donna said, then rounded on him again. “And what the hell was with those chickens!” 

“Baby, you wound me.” Josh mocked with a hand over his heart. “I would have thought by now that at least I would have taught you not to engage in battle with a big chicken.” 

“I didn’t see the cameras.” she murmured. “And besides, it was a cheap stunt.” 

“Do you see my guy out there kicking ass at the moment?” Josh retorted gesturing towards the stage. “Cheap stunt or not, I have a victory today.” 

“By playing dirty.” 

“You know all too well that’s not me playing dirty.” Josh replied. “You’re just pissed because CNN got you arguing with a chicken and CJ called to cluck at you.” Donna turned her attention back to the stage, but Josh knew he’d won when she leaned back against him to watch and he wrapped his arms around her. 

“Has he said anything to you?” he asked quietly. 

“Who?” 

“You know who.” 

“Hoynes?” 

“Yes.” 

“No. I haven’t been anywhere near him.” 

“What time do you go back in the morning?” 

“It’s a 10 o’clock flight.” 

“That gives me plenty of time.” he said kissing her neck again. 

“Joshua...”she groaned. 

“I haven’t seen you in a whole week.” he reminded. 

“Well, you can’t be this way here.” Donna reminded. “It was one of the ground rules, remember?” 

“That was your stupid rule.” Josh countered. “And I told you then, I had no intention of following that rule. Besides...” He was cut off by Donna whipping something out of her pocket and sticking it in his face. He was face to face with a picture of Ella. “Aw, it’s my baby girl!” he cooed taking the picture. 

“I took that this morning for you before I left.” Donna explained smiling that his attention was successfully deviated from the inappropriate, although oh so nice things he was just doing. 

“She’s smiling.” he noted. 

“Your mother says that’s just gas.” 

“Gas makes her scream.” 

“That’s what I say.” 

“Hey!” Josh said as the pieces of her little plan clicked into place. “That was a mean trick.” 

“It was in retaliation for the chicken.” Donna scoffed. 

“Just you wait until tonight when I get you naked.” Josh threatened as more than a few various campaign staffers turned curiously at them. 

“Oh that was professional, Joshua.” Donna chided. 

“I mean it. You just bribed me with my daughter.” Josh replied. “That was ruthless.” 

“Well, I learned from the best.” she said sweetly, patting him on the shoulder and kissing him on the cheek.


	23. 6 Minutes of Celebration

Donna and Will sat quietly in the Vice President’s suite at the convention. They’d fought hard, but it wasn’t enough. Now they were watching Matt Santos accept the nomination with Leo as his running mate. Although Donna was saddened at the loss, her heart swelled with pride for Josh. He brought an unknown, three-term Congressman to the democratic nomination for president. He’d been so frustrated lately, everyone was telling him to quit, telling him to make Santos stand down for the good of party, so much, that he’d begun to doubt himself, too. That was the hardest for Donna to hear. She couldn’t stand to listen to him second guess himself about whether he’d made the right decision. 

Now, she heard the door to the suite open quietly. She didn’t have to turn around to know he’d come to find her. They hadn’t seen each other at all during the convention. They’d both been so busy. Then the Baker thing hit, and things were even crazier. He walked over to where they were sitting, handed a beer to Will, a beer to her and sat down closely behind her. She felt his hands on her shoulders and sighed as he started massaging them. Finally, she met his eyes and he smiled. 

“Baby, I lost my job today.” she announced with a smile. 

“Sorry.” he smiled back. 

“You are not!” she replied playfully tapping his arm. 

“I’m not.” he acknowledged. He turned to look down at the convention from the glass in the suite. Santos was giving his speech. Donna leaned in close to him. “I knew you could do it.” she whispered so Will couldn’t hear. She kissed him lightly and met his eyes. 

Josh pulled her out of her chair and over to the window over looking the convention center. He wrapped his arms around her and they stood looking out over the convention for a while. Again, Will thought he was intruding by just being in the room. How did they *do* that? 

“Wait.” said Josh, now putting his hands specifically around her waist and working them up and down her torso. “What the hell is this? You’ve lost weight?” 

“Did I?” she asked back. 

“Donna, you have no weight to lose. You bitch at me about taking care of myself on a campaign?” 

Okay, thought Will, this was more like it. This was the Josh and Donna he was used to. 

“Bitch?” Donna questioned. “That’s what you call it? I bitch at you?” 

“Okay. Maybe that was a bad choice of words.” He replied suddenly realizing now the tables were turned and suddenly he was the one in trouble. 

“You think?” 

“Listen, I have a big fight behind me, a big fight ahead of me, and maybe you could not give me shit for like five minutes.” 

“Oh, now I’m bitching at you and giving you shit?” 

“Uhh...” was Josh’s well thought out defense. 

“Nice retort, Joshua.” 

“Hey, you’re the one in trouble here.” Josh said recovering himself. “You’ve obviously not been practicing what you preach here. You’ve lost weight, which means you’re eating like shit, which means, no more lectures for Josh.” 

“No more lectures for Josh or from Josh?” Donna countered. “Because I could certainly do without the lectures from Josh.” 

Will sat back and enjoyed this show. He’d just spent many months trying to out-strategize this man, this man that was larger than the party, larger than life, this man that made senators and congressman cower in the face of Bartlet’s pitbull, and all along, he should have just sicked Donna on him. He’d thought about it, many times. But he could never bring himself to actually do it. 

“This is my moment of glory here.” Josh reminded it. “It’s my day of jubilation. Are you going to ruin it for me or share it with me?” She answered him by giving him a light kiss and resting her head on his shoulder. “That’s what I thought.” They watched the speech for a few minutes together. 

“Leo looks good up there.” she noted. 

“Yeah.” 

“Think he’s up for it?” 

“He said he was.” Josh said. “The President sounded like he was jumping around like a little girl when I told him I wanted Leo on the ticket.” 

“Well, you wanted him when Hoynes stepped down, too.” Donna remembered. 

“Because he’s the right choice.” Josh said softly. “Hey, where’s my little girl?” 

“Sleeping at the hotel with your mother.” Donna answered. 

“No picture?” 

“You’re going to see her in a little bit.” Donna replied. “I figured I didn’t need a picture if I was actually bringing her with me.” 

“Kay. Are you ready to go meet the next leader of the free world?” Josh asked. 

“Well, it appears I have nothing else to do right now.” 

THE END


End file.
